The Mighty Vampire Aono
by lord of the land of fire
Summary: Facing certain death the vampire Moka has no choice but to give Tsukune one more injection of her blood. As she fears the blood transforms him... but not into a ghoul. Tsu X Mok
1. The sweetest taste

**Author's Note: **Since a bunch of people have asked for another RV story from me here it is. I know the first chapter is short but I will try and update regularly.

XXXXXXXXXX

Moka stared horrified.

Midou stared in surprise. "Why did you?" The death blow he'd been aiming for the vampire had been blocked by Aono. The fool had deliberately gotten in the way to shield her with his body.

Tsukune stood for just a moment, and then collapsed as blood gushed from the wound torn into his shoulder and back.

Despite her own pain and weakness the silver haired vampire crawled to his side. "Even though I told you, you weren't needed you put yourself in harm's way to try and protect me. Why? Why would you do that?" She cradled him in her arms. With the water coming down from the sprinklers she was terribly weak, she wouldn't be able to protect him. _This is bad! He's lost a lot of blood and his temperature is dropping!_

Despite the situation he was strangely calm. So different from the easily panicked boy he had been when they first met. "Whatever happens, I am always grateful to you Moka-san."

"Baka," she said. Trying to sound furious but not managing it at all. "I told you that you are not necessary, that you are just a burden for me. So why did you do this?"

He smiled weakly as his eyes began to close. "All I wanted was to… protect you."

His pulse was slowing down, this really was the end. _You idiot! _She thought. _How could a weak and frightened human like you ever think you could protect me? You… you are so much braver than I could ever be. _She brought her mouth down to his neck. She knew his body was at its limit. Knew that any more of her blood would very likely kill him. But without it he would certainly die anyway. _Tsukune, you are more dear to me than anything in this world. Even if it kills me, please live!_

She bit down and gave him her blood. And as she did so she felt her own energy swiftly leave her. With her own wounds and the water she had reached her own limit.

_It was no good, _she thought as she slipped down to lie beside him. _In the end it wasn't enough, I am so sorry Tsukune, please forgive me._

XXXXXXXXXX

Midou watched the scene play out and shook his head. "Pathetic, is this all you can do vampire?" he mocked. "I'm going to tear the both of you to shreds."

As he approached them though he was surprised to see that it was Tsukune who struggled back to his feet.

Moka opened her eyes to see Tsukune standing above her. _Wait, this power I sense._

"So the pathetic familiar tries to protect his master one last time. Do you really think…" Midou cut off as he felt a powerful demonic aura coming from the weakling boy. As Tsukune began to stagger towards him Midou saw that his hair was no longer black but a rich silver. And he saw the boy's eyes were now red. "You can't be! She's the vampire not you! It's a trick! I'll rip you to shreds!"

With a shout he ran at Aono and brought down his one massive arm and claw to tear him apart.

All at once Tsukune stopped staggering and moved with swiftness and power. Before Midou could even see it Tsukune had run up to him and slammed a punch right into his belly.

"Aaaaah!" He shouted as he was sent flying into a pile of brick and debris.

Before he could even try to stand Tsukune was kneeling over him. His red eyes staring down… hungrily.

"Please forgive me," Tsukune whispered. He reached down and tore into his throat with his fangs and began to feed.

"Yaaaahrgh! Get him OFF ME!" Midou screamed. He tried to push him away with his huge arm but could not budge him.

His men all looked on the scene horrified, too afraid to come anywhere near.

Midou kept fighting. But his struggles grew weaker and weaker as his blood was greedily taken from him. Until finally he stopped moving.

Tsukune did notice Midou's last moments. He did not notice the water that was pouring down or the enemies who were staring at him in horror. He did not even notice Moka, who had managed to get back to her feet and was now looking on silently.

All his senses registered was that hot delicious blood that was filling his mouth. He had never tasted anything so wonderful, had never imagined any kind of food could have such alluring flavor or so much **life** to it. When he had 'woken up' he had been filled with hunger. No, hunger wasn't the word. He had been ravenous, he had been starving, it felt as if he hadn't eaten in weeks. All that he could think of was satisfying that need.

So he drank, and drank, and drank… until there was nothing left to drink. Even as he let go he was _still _not satisfied, but he had eaten enough to take the edge off his need. Now he was merely hungry rather than starved. As he looked about he was rational again. He saw Moka standing there but no sign of anyone else.

"Where… where did they go? The outcast ayashi?" Tsukune asked.

"They are gone," Moka answered quietly and approached him. "They fled when they what you… did to their leader." She gently helped him up to his feet.

Now he was really coming back to his senses. He was staring down at the corpse at his feet. He knew what he'd just done, the memory of it was as clear as day. "I… I just…"

She took a hold of his face between her hands and made him look at her and not at the body. "You did nothing wrong Tsukune!" She said sharply. "He attacked us and wanted to butcher us, you had every right and justification to kill him."

"But… but I dra… drank his blood." Tsukune said in shock.

Moka simply nodded. "There is nothing wrong in that, how many times has my other self drank your blood?"

"Moka-san what's happened to me?!" He asked with rising panic.

"I, I was forced to give you my blood again Tsukune. Even though I knew the dangers I felt there was no choice if I was to save your life. I fear my blood has turned you into a vampire. For that I beg your forgiveness." She lowered her eyes to him in apology.

"But… but that's happened before. Each time I would change I would remember it later like it was a dream. This, this feels totally different, and I never drank blood before, did I?"

"Tsukune," she answered carefully. "This change is different from the others. Those times my blood transformed you temporarily into a vampire. This transformation I fear is permanent. Your body had reached a breaking point and there were only three possibly outcomes; death, becoming a vampire, or becoming a mindless killing machine called a ghoul. Though I know it is small comfort Tsukune, this is the best outcome that was possible. That intense hunger you felt is normal for newly, 'turned' vampires, the hunger will never be that strong again unless you are forced not to feed for many months. I will help you with learning what it means to be a vampire."

He stared at her. "So I've really become a vampire this time? I can never go back to being human?" _What about my parents? What about my cousin? How can I ever go home again?_

"Do you hate me now?" Moka asked him in a quiet voice. "If you do I would understand it."

He looked into her red eyes. Was that nervousness he saw? He'd seen that lots of times from the pink haired Moka but never from the silver haired one. He slowly shook his head. "For me to hate Moka-san is impossible. Please believe me Moka-san. I am always grateful to Moka-san. If you had not done what you did I would have died, so I thank you Moka-san. Thank you for doing this for me."

"Tsukune," she whispered. Something changed in the way she was looking at him. "Tsukune, I… I want…"

"Tsukune!" Kurumu shouted.

The two of them looked to see Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari all running into the abandoned warehouse where the battle had taken place.

As the three girls approached their eyes all locked onto Tsukune and the body at his feet. "Tsukune are you all right? Kurumu demanded. "What happened?"

Yukari was staring at him breathlessly. "Tsukune-kun, have you… become a vampire?"

"We'll explain everything once we get out of here," Moka said a bit sharply. She took his arm and put it across her shoulders as she began to help him leave. "For right now let's get out of here and get Tsukune to the infirmary."

The other girls all nodded and decided to save their questions for later.


	2. A nice dream

Mako was whistling a happy tune as she approached the infirmary. She was dressed as a nurse and had a happy smile on her face. The chance for bloodshed always put her in a good mood. As she came round a corner she was very surprised to see a familiar figure leaning against a tree reading from a book.

"Kiria, what are you doing here? Don't tell me you're actually going to get your hands dirty for a change."

He shook his head and spoke without bothering to look up from his book. "I'm just a messenger. Hokuto has changed his mind. Since Midou's already dead he doesn't think it's worth the risk of pissing off two vampires. The job is off."

A sharp frown dropped over her lips. "What? Who cares if there are two of them? With my powers…"

Kiria looked up from his book to glance at her with his misshaped pupils. "Hokuto knows what you can do, the job is off. Is that a problem?" He asked in a polite voice.

"No, even though I _did _get dressed up for this." She really wasn't happy but if the leader was calling it off she had no choice but to obey. Their organization had a very low tolerance for disobedience.

Kiria knew she was disappointed and nodded sympathetically before turning back to his book. "Try not to be too disappointed; things will start getting interesting before too long."

XXXXXXXXXX

In his sleep his dreams were vivid, filled with color and touch and even the scent of blood and sweat.

She was lying on top of him, her body grinding against his. Her mouth was greedily locked over his; her fingers were tearing into his shoulders, holding him in place as she rode him like some wild animal. Every gallop driving him closer to the edge, filling him with such pleasure.

As she rode him his own hands were busy, running up and down her creamy thighs and then reaching up to squeeze those magnificent breasts. His mouth was just as desperate as hers and their tongues searched and groped and played.

She lifted up her face a bit to look down at him with those lustful and hungry red eyes. Some of her long silver hair was matted to her face and neck. Her whole body was glistening with sweat. Looking up at her, at the way she was now, so bestial so primal, made him hunger for her all the more.

"Do you want me Tsukune?" She asked him in a voice that was a teasing purr.

"Yes," he panted.

"Then show me."

"What?" He asked desperately. He could feel himself reaching him limit. It was coming.

Her hands released his shoulders and grabbed his face. She brought her eyes down until they were only an inch away from his. "You have to show me! Show me that you want me! If this is what you really want then choose me! You have to show me I am the one you choose!"

"Moka! Moka I'm going… I'm going to…"

"Yes! Do it Tsukune! Do it!" Moka cried and slammed down harder and faster forcing him even deeper inside of her.

That was it and he let himself explode. "Moka!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Moka!" He said and opened his eyes.

"Tsukune!" A beautiful pink hared girl said. She was standing over him and smiling down.

Tsukune froze and for an instant feared he had been somehow interrupted. Of course he quickly realized that what he'd just had, had been nothing but an amazingly life like dream. _I never had a dream like __**that **__before, at least not one that was so intense. But I shouldn't think about Moka-san like that. If she ever knew she would probably kill me. _He was surprised to find himself momentarily thinking about pulling off her Rosario to bring out the other Moka. _Whoa! Since when do I like the scary Moka better than the sweet one?_

"Tsukune is anything wrong?" Moka asked a bit nervously. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Sorry Moka-san," he apologized and offered her a relieved smile. Looking around he saw he was in a hospital bed in a small room. He noticed the antiseptic smell that hung over the stale scent of old dead blood. He also noticed the scent from Moka; he could smell the fear scent on her. _The smells in here are really strong. How did I never notice what a sweet scent Moka has?_ "So I'm in the infirmary again." He sat up in bed. He'd been a visitor to this place several times. He inspected himself. He had bandages around his chest, shoulder and back but felt didn't feel hurt.

He was kind of hungry though.

"Are you feeling all right Tsukune?"

He nodded. "Yeah, actually I feel really good. How long have I been here?"

"Only a couple hours," she told him. "Your body will heal much faster than it used to since you're a vampire now."

And with that he remembered. He remembered everything clearly. Unlike his other transformations he didn't recall things through a dim haze this time. He could remember the look of fear on Midou's face and the taste of hot blood going down his throat. He jumped out of bed and went over to the little bathroom that was connected to this room.

"Tsukune?"

He stood in front of a mirror and stared into the image that was looking back at him. His hair had grown a little longer and was now a silver a shade or two darker than Inner Moka's. His skin was a bit paler. There were two fangs that hung there beneath his upper lip. And his eyes, his eyes were red and slitted. They were a vampire's eyes. "It really happened I… I really am a vampire now, aren't I?"

"Yes you are Tsukune," Moka answered quietly. "And there is no going back, I'm sorry."

He turned around to look at Moka. She was obviously unhappy, her scent made that even clearer than the way she was standing there. Though he was not feeling it he gave her a warm smile. "It's all right Moka-san; I realize there was no choice. If the other Moka hadn't done what she did we both would probably be dead right now. It's… it's not what I wanted, but I'll deal."

"Really?"

Her nodded. "Yeah, it's a lot better than the alternative, right?"

"Yes, of course," she answered quickly. "Once you get used to it I'm sure you'll enjoy being a vampire. I'll be right by your side Tsukune-kun, and I'll help you in any way I can."

"Ah, about that, there's something I think you could help me with."

"What?" She asked eagerly.

"I'm… I'm sort of hungry."

"Oh, I see," she said a bit nervously. She began pressing her fingers together. "I'm afraid I can't give you my blood Tsukune."

"Ah, o.k.," he looked down feeling a bit hurt. After all he had let her drink his blood whenever she'd wanted.

"It's not because I mind!" She clarified upon seeing his reaction. "It's because my blood would taste too bitter to stand. Vampires can't feed off each other."

"Wait, does that mean you can't drink my blood anymore either?"

"That's right," she said sadly. "It's a real shame too, your blood was so delicious, I'm going to really miss it."

"Hmmm, well that's good to know, but it doesn't help me with my problem."

"Actually Tsukune since you've already fed tonight you really don't need any more blood. I would never drink from you more than once a day, and for a vampire feeding like that is the limit. It's actually a little gluttonous, most vampires don't feed more than once or twice a week. And when we feed we don't normally drink more than about one cup's worth of blood."

"Wait a minute! If you didn't need to feed more than once or twice a week why were you snacking on me every day?"

"Because I could!"

Tsukune sweat dropped.

"Anyway, being a vampire you can still eat regular food. I mean I would sit down and eat with you and the others all the time. You can't draw as much nutrition eating that way as you can from drinking blood, but so long as you get blood at least once a week or so regular food should be fine for settling your appetite. In fact, wait just a minute." She darted out of the room.

"Moka, where…" he was talking to empty space.

Just a minute later she returned holding two cans in her hands. "Here Tsukune, try this."

"Tomato juice? I prefer cola Moka-san."

"Try it! It's not a bad substitute!"

He went ahead and did so. To his surprise he found it wasn't too bad. Even better it filled his stomach and knocked down the hunger.

But it couldn't make his appetite go away completely.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe she asked us to leave!" Kurumu said angrily. She Mizore and Yukari were back in the girls' dorm in her room. None of them felt like sleeping. "I mean can you believe her?"

Mizore shrugged. "We left though didn't we?"

"Desu! I think Moka was right! After what happened to him it would probably be best if she was the one to help him deal with it for now." Yukari said.

Kurumu looked at the little witch in annoyance. "It figures you'd be happy about this. You're probably just hoping for a threesome."

"Desu! You bet I am! I want to be the meat in a vampire sandwich!"

"You know I'm a succubus and even _I _find that kind of gross."

"Desu, you're just jealous 'cause now it's obvious who Tsukune is going to end up choosing."

Kurumu glared at the girl. While Tsukune had been unconscious the silver haired Moka had quietly explained exactly what had happened and why Tsukune had become what he now was. Since the only alternatives had been his dying or becoming a killing beast Kurumu was sort of glad how it had turned out. (She could not deny that no matter how cute Tsukune had been before, as a vampire he was _very _attractive.) But she did resent the fact that Tsukune had been placed in that situation in order to save a kidnapped Moka. And she did worry that Moka now had _another _advantage over her in trying to land her destined one.

"Listen you flat chested prepubescent idiot, Tsukune is my destined one. No way am I giving up on him! I don't care if he's a human, a vampire, or a jabberwalk I'm the only one he's going to be with!"

"What's a jabberwalk?" Mizore asked.

"It's an imaginary creature," Yukari said authoritatively. "One that probably still wouldn't choose a big boobed empty head over the amazing Moka!"

Bonk!

"Owie!" Yukari cried and rubbed the top of her head.

"I am not going to lose Tsukune to Moka!" Kurumu announced loudly. "I love him and I know we will be together."

"Maybe in your dreams you will." Yukari said.

"What was that?"

The little witch ran for her life as the angry succubus extended her claws and wings.


	3. Challenge of the vampire

He was lying in a huge marble bath that was filled with soap bubbles. All along the edge of the bath scented candles were lit. His back was pressed against the edge of the tub by her body. Beneath the soapy water he could feel her hands playing with him, teasing and tormenting him in the most wonderful way. Her chest was slippery and wet and rubbed against his as she kept him pinned where he was. Her mouth was on his neck, but not to bite. Her tongue was licking him and her mouth was planting little kissed up and down it.

"Mo… Moka-san," he whispered.

She brought her face over to look at his. So many times he had seen this face with anger, worry, or contempt stamped on it. He had felt the sting of her words and of her blows. But now this face had a playful expression on it, one he had never imagined he would see. Yet somehow it did not seem the least bit strange.

"What is it Tsukune?" She asked in a sweet voice. Again he had never imagined that _this _Moka could sound like that. But he really liked the way she called his name.

"We… we can't do this."

His words seemed to amuse her. "Oh? And why not?" Her hands suddenly began stroking him and he gasped in surprise and unexpected pleasure. "Do you not like it?" She asked knowingly.

"I… ah, I," the way she was touching him made it hard to concentrate. "I... don't… don't want to take… take advantage of you."

She had a throaty laugh and leaned in to begin nibbling the side of his face. "Do you think I am being forced to do this? Do you think I am doing anything I don't want to?"

"But…" his voice was trembling. "But… you would get up… upset if I even touch… touched you. How… how can _this _be o.k.?"

She stopped and lifted her face to look at him again. Her expression was much more serious, but not angry. "Things have changed Tsukune."

"Be… because I'm a vampire now?"

"That's right, because you are like me now." Her lips came down and she gently kissed him. Her red eyes looked into his with longing. "I can be yours Tsukune," she whispered. "But you need to show me first."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Moka," he called out.

As he opened his eyes he found himself alone in his room. He also found his body was in a rather… excited condition. _What amazing dreams, _he thought. _But I really do need to stop thinking of Moka-san that way._

As he got ready for the day he remembered what Moka had told him about bathing. He put in some of the herbs she had given him into his bathtub. So long as water was mixed with something else and wasn't pure it would not harm him. So rather than his usual shower he took a bath. Of course taking a bath reminded him of his dream again. _I wonder what the other Moka would say if I… _When he saw where his thoughts were leading him he shook his head violently. If he even hinted he was interested in the inner Moka that way he was sure she would beat him into the ground.

XXXXXXXXXX

In the dorm cafeteria he grabbed a bowl of cereal, some toast, and a glass of tomato juice. This was his normal breakfast and it all tasted fine, the tomato juice was actually the tastiest part of the meal. His hunger died down but did not go completely away as it should have. He was not _really _hungry, but there was a tiny gnawing there. As though he were not quite full.

As he ate he noticed that no one came to sit near him at his table. When he looked up he saw heads quickly turn away.

As he left the dorm everyone gave him a wide berth.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Tsukune!" A girl's happy cry greeted him as soon as he was outside. He looked up just in time to spot a field of yellow coming for him. Then everything went black as he was being smothered. "Tsukune-kun are you all right? I was so worried about you! I didn't want to leave your side buy Moka made me!"

"Kurumu would you stop smothering him!" A frustrated Moka tried to pull her off to no effect.

Tsukune reached and grabbed her by her shoulders. Then to his and everyone else's surprise he easily pulled free. "Heh, good morning Kurumu-chan, Moka-chan, Yukari-chan." He looked over at some bushes. "Mizore–chan."

The purple haired snow girl popped her head out and gaped at him. "How did you spot me?"

He shrugged. "I smelled you."

Kurumu and the other girls were all staring at him. "Wow Tsukune," Kurumu said. "You really are strong now."

He smiled at her a little embarrassed. "Thanks." Then he began looking at her in a slightly different way.

"Wha… what? Is something wrong?" He suddenly leaned in and began to nuzzle her. His hands went to her hips to hold her where she was. Having him unexpectedly close to her made Kurumu's heart begin to pound. "Tsukune… what, what are you doing?"

"Kurumu-chan," his hot breath tickled her throat. "You smell wonderful."

Then he bit her.

"Ow! Ow!" Kurumu cried.

"Tsukune what are you doing?!" Moka said.

Her blood was simply delicious, so much more delectable than Midou's had been. The hot sweet blood flowed down his throat and for the first time since he had been changed his hunger vanished completely.

As soon as it did he stopped and let go of Kurumu. The succubus stepped back and slapped a hand to her neck. She was relieved to find no wound there, just a slight bruise that reminded her of a hickey. "Did you just drink my blood?" She asked startled.

Tsukune began rubbing the back of his head feeling embarrassed. "I'm really sorry Kurumu-chan, it's just you smelled so good, I… I couldn't help myself."

"Me next! Me next!" Yukari began jumping about and waving her hand in the air.

"Want to try me?" Mizore was abruptly in front of him offering her neck.

"Stop that!" Moka said angrily and turned to Tsukune. "Tsukune you can't just go and bite someone because you feel like it!"

Kurumu gaped at her. "Look who's talking!"

"I always asked permission," she said defensively. Tsukune and everyone else sweat dropped and stared at her. "Well… sometimes I would."

Tsukune turned to Kurumu. "I'm really sorry about that, I had no right to do that."

Kurumu slowly gave him a warm smile. "That's all right Tsukune; it surprised me more than it really hurt. Since it's you I don't mind giving you whatever it is you need. After all," she stepped close to him and carefully took his arm in hers. "You are my destined one. You can have me _any_ time you want… and not just for blood."

Hearing that Moka began turning an angry shade of red.

"Tsukune," Mizore asked. "Why aren't you drinking Moka's blood? It seems only fair after all the times she drank yours."

"Actually Moka told me we can't drink each other's blood. Vampires can't drink vampire blood."

"Oh really?" Kurumu said with a triumphant grin. _Oh ho! So I finally have an advantage over her! Maybe his change won't be so bad. _

"Moka, does that mean you can't drink from Tsukune anymore?" Yukari asked.

"I'm afraid so," she said.

"Desu! Want to sink your teeth into me?" She rubbed the side of her neck invitingly. "I'm extra tender."

"Ah, thank you Yukari-chan," she said a bit awkwardly. "But it wouldn't be completely safe since your body had a lot less blood than an adult's would."

"Darn it," Yukari said with disappointment.

Moka began pressing her index fingers together. "Ah, actually since I can't drink Tsukune's blood anymore I am going to need a new source." She looked hopefully at her two other friends.

Kurumu sniffed and held on tighter to his arm. "My blood is for Tsukune's exclusive use."

"Sorry Moka but I wouldn't be comfortable with letting you eat me," Mizore said. "I'm just not into that sort of thing."

"Just get one of the endless line of guys who love you to do it," Kurumu said. "I bet just about any guy in the academy would be happy to be your new favorite juice box."

"It wouldn't feel right doing something like that with a total stranger."

Kurumu grinned mischievously. "Well there is one other guy here you know pretty well."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Of course you can drink my blood!" Gin said excitedly. A large furry tail suddenly appeared and began wagging back and forth eagerly.

Moka sighed. "Thank you sempai." This was not what she had wanted. But after getting used to the real thing she knew she could not go back to transfusion packs. She wanted to drink it hot from the source, and even if he wasn't ideal she did at least know him. It was better than going to a stranger.

"Go ahead and help yourself!" Gin said.

"Thanks," without her usual excitement she bit into him.

"Ow!"

_Hmmm, _she thought _tastes a little like dog._

XXXXXXXXXX

The day in school had been a little odd. After a whole semester he had finally gotten to the point where he was a part of the school and blended in. Now he stood apart again.

And for the exact opposite reason.

"This is why I got the Rosario in the first place Tsukune," Moka said sympathetically as they were walking back from club. "Even among monsters vampires are feared for our great power. People are going to be very nervous around you, even the teachers."

"Well what can I do?" He asked. "I just want to fit in like I did before."

"We can show you the spell for a human disguise," Kurumu suggested. "It's what we all use. It's real simple and I'm sure you'd be able to do it since you're a vampire now."

"That won't do any good," Moka said. "A simple disguise won't affect his demonic aura. People will still know he's a vampire even if he doesn't look it. That was why I got the rosario in the first place."

"Desu! Then the answer is simple!" Yukari said. "Just get him a rosario too!"

"Do you think that would work Moka?" Tsukune said hopefully. _If I had a rosario like Moka's I'd be able to see my family!_

She looked at him nervously. "It _could_ work, but there is a problem. My father was the one to make my rosario. He won't forge another just because I ask him too, you would have to meet with him and convince him he should do you this favor."

"I'd have to meet your father?" She nodded. "O.k. if that's what I have to do then I will!"

"Uh Tsukune there's something you should know about my father first, he's…"

"Hey you!" An older boy in school uniform stepped into the path ahead of him. He had a huge two headed axe over one shoulder. "Fight me vampire!"

Instinctively Tsukune jumped in front of Moka. "What do you want with Moka-san?"

The other boy looked at him confused. "I don't care about the girl. I said I wanted to fight you vampire!"

Tsukune blinked. "Oh, right, I'm the vampire here. Sorry, I forgot."

"Are you trying to make fun of me?" The boy growled. His school jacket tore as he released his true form and grew a foot and half taller. His human face took on the appearance of a bull's and two great horns sprouted from his skull. "I'm a minotaur, I want to fight you and show everyone how tough I am!" He swung the axe about menacingly.

"Hold it! You just want to fight me for your reputation?" Tsukune asked. "Are you part of Anti-thesis?" That was the name of the group Midou had belonged to. The ones who had kidnapped Moka and attacked them.

"Never heard of them."

Tsukune was suddenly reminded of his run in with Rikiishi of the wrestling club. He'd wanted to fight him too just to prove how strong he was. "Look, I really don't want to…"

"Beat him up Tsukune!" Moka cheered.

"Turn him into steak!" Kurumu shouted.

"Go Tsukune! Fight!" Yukari called.

"Go get him Tsukune!" Mizore cried.

He gawked at the girls who were encouraging him to get into a pointless fight. "What are you doing?"

"What?" Moka asked. "You're a vampire Tsukune, you can deal with one little minotaur with both arms tied behind your back. And you have to get used to this, as a vampire other monsters are going to come challenge you all the time."

"What?"

The minotaur let out and angry roar. "What are you doing ignoring me?! I'll chop you into pieces!" The minotaur ran at him hefting his axe.

Tsukune didn't think about it, he just reacted. He'd been in his share of fights since coming to the academy. The minotaur sent the axe in a downward chop that aimed to split him clean down the middle. To the minotaur it seemed like a powerful blow. But to Tsukune's enhanced senses it looked a bit clumsy and far too slow. He stepped forward easily avoiding it and delivered a single all out punch to then exposed chest.

"Oooof!" The minotaur was sent flying into some nearby trees. He gave out a groan and slumped down unconscious.

Tsukune stood there staring at him. "Uhm, ah, know your place?"

The girls all sweat dropped.

XXXXXXXXXX

With the impromptu fight over they continued on to the dorms.

"So you really think I'm going to have more people coming to challenge me?" He asked the girls.

"Hey vampire! I hear you think you're pretty tough!" A transformed cyclops stepped out in front of them.

"I would say yes." Moka replied.

"I definitely need to get a rosario," he muttered as he got ready for another pointless fight.


	4. All dreams end

About one month had passed since Tsukune had changed. Life had fallen into a rather predictable pattern.

During the first few days everyone and his best friend had seemed to want to challenge him to a fight. He had at first wanted to run away and avoid all the pointless violence. But Moka and the other girls had convinced him not to.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Flashback**

A mummy was groaning lying in the middle of some wrecked tombstones. The students on the way to class were looking on and whispering to themselves. By the end of the school day he was everyone would know that he had gotten in and won yet another fight.

"That's it!" Tsukune said. "I am not fighting anymore! This is pointless anyway, who cares who's the strongest? From now on I'm running away whenever I get challenged."

"You can't do that Tsukune," Moka said. "It'll be much worse if you _don't _fight when you're challenged."

"Worse? How can this get worse?"

"If they think you won't fight when they challenge you they'll try and find a way to make you fight." Moka said.

"Like say kidnapping the girl you secretly love," Kurumu said and batted her eyelashes at him.

"Right!" Yukari agreed. "In which case Moka will be kidnapped!"

Bonk!

"Owie!" Yukari went down with a lump on her forehead.

"Besides that," Moka said. "Once you've firmly established your reputation this will stop. My own father had to fight a few idiots who wanted to challenge him." Ah unhappy look crossed her face. "Of course he wound up killing all of them _because _they challenged him."

Tsukune grimaced. From the way Moka described him he wasn't so sure he wanted to meet her father even if it did mean possibly getting a rosario. Moka had informed him the earliest they could go see him would be during the break after the semester. For now at least, he was still planning to go with her when the time came.

"I don't want to kill anyone Moka!" He hoped with all his heart that he would never have to do that again. "All I want is to be left alone."

"Then I really think you need to keep fighting Tsukune," she told him. "I know it bothers you, but eventually they will leave you alone once they accept you are the strongest. Besides none of them are any real danger to you."

"Not only that Tsukune but you're becoming a much stronger fighter!" Kurumu said happily. "Try to think of it as training!"

Mizore nodded. "It's good to be as strong as you can in case you ever run into a really dangerous enemy."

"Like my sisters!" Moka agreed.

"Your sisters?" Tsukune asked warily.

Moka nodded. "I have one younger sister and two older ones. The younger one is no match for my unsealed self, but both my older ones are stronger and more dangerous."

Tsukune paled. "They're stronger and more dangerous? Uhm, how do you think they would react to me? I mean as your friend and as a former human who is now a vampire."

"Hmm," she tapped her lips with a finger. "You know I've never really thought about that. Karua and Ria can both be a bit scary at times. But I'm sure if I tell them how much you mean to me they'll accept you."

"Well that's a relief."

"Probably."

"Probably?"

Moka shrugged helplessly. "My sisters can be a little hard to predict sometimes."

Tsukune shut his eyes and suppressed a groan. "Moka you're really not making me look forward to the break."

XXXXXXXXXX

In the end he had decided to keep fighting as it was the lesser evil. Now after a month things had finally started to quiet down; he only had one or two challenges per week.

He was _still _planning to go with Moka to visit her family and try to convince her father. Though he was less than eager. According to Moka her father was what was referred to as an 'Elder Vampire' and over a thousand years old. He was very powerful and strict and rigid in his way of thinking.

He also seemed to have a habit of destroying people who upset him.

But that was for the future. Right now he was busy not just with the occasional challenge but with his studies, the newspaper, and with his duties as class representative. He's been working with the student council on getting the Cultural Festival ready. He had actually been put in charge of the Festival Committee by the Student President Hokuto. Strangely the two of them had rarely spoken, he suspected the man a little intimidated by his being a vampire. Yet despite not knowing one another Hokuto had still appointed him to the very important position. Dealing with the festival was consuming almost all his free time. It was almost as though the President wanted to keep him busy.

On the plus side Anti-thesis had left him and his friends alone ever since he killed Midou. He assumed that was because his reputation scared them off. If so then all the fights had served at least one good purpose.

Beside all of that there was one other important constant in his life.

His dreams.

XXXXXXXXXX

He dreamed of her every night.

The dreams were always incredibly vivid and he always remembered them. Very often they were about sex. In them he seemed to experience every sort of erotic pleasure. She was always the dominant one, and sometimes she was a little bit rough. But the pleasure they shared was amazing.

But not all their dreams involved sex.

XXXXXXXXXX

She was in a red dress. It ran all the way down to her ankles but was slit down the side to reveal the occasional flash of leg. It was backless and revealed her shoulders and neck and a good bit of cleavage. Her silver hair was done up and she had just the right amount of make up to accentuate her lips and eyes.

"You are so beautiful," he told her. Sometimes he wondered how such a girl could ever possibly want someone like him. Even as a vampire he felt completely unworthy of her.

"Thank you Tsukune," she answered demurely. "You are very handsome."

He was dressed in a formal black suit and together they were dancing across a ballroom floor. The walls of the room were all hidden in shadow. An elegant music played out from the darkness and they danced slowly to it. He had never been any good at dancing, and had never been taught such classical steps, but in his dream he moved with a practiced ease as he guided his beauty across the empty floor.

"You dance wonderfully," she said.

He smiled at her. "Only in my dreams." He had come to realize these vivid dreams were only that, but eh knowledge didn't make them any less real to him. He treasured these moments when he really did feel like he was with her. "If this were the real world I would be stumbling around."

She shook her head slightly. "I do not believe that. Your movements come with a simple ease that are best shown when you have to fight. You have the ability to be a fine dancer; all you are lacking is the proper instruction."

He grinned at her. "You really believe that?"

"Of course," she told him. She looked at him with a tender affection. "I believe in you Tsukune, I have always believed in you."

He stopped and she stopped as well. He did something he knew he would never have the courage to do in the real world. He pulled her close and he kissed her. She was caught off guard, even in the dreams he rarely took the initiative. But as he began to kiss her she eagerly kissed him back. As they kissed the music continued to play.

His heart was racing as he broke the kiss. Even after all their little adventures just kissing her was enough to make him shake.

"What would you do if I did that in the real world?" He asked.

"I would do the same thing I did just now," she told him. He looked at her with such longing it made her ache.

"I wish all of this were real instead of a dream."

Moka hesitated as though she wanted to tell him something. Then she seemed to reconsider. "If this is what you really want Tsukune then you must be the one to make it really happen. You must show me how you truly feel. You must show me I am the one you choose."

"You always tell me that, but the real you, the one who isn't a dream, would probably kill me if I tried."

"Do you expect it to be easy?" She asked him and pulled away. "Do you think my heart such a cheap prize I should simply give it away to you?"

"No! What I meant was…"

"That you want me but only if you can have me without taking any sort of risk," she said. A cold look he had not seen in awhile entered her face, ruining the soft beauty that had been there just a moment before. "I have my pride Aono Tsukune. If you truly want my heart it is yours. But you must _earn _it. I will not simply offer it to you. If you do not consider me a prize worthy of a risk then you obviously do not deserve me."

She turned around and began walking away from him.

"Moka-san where are you going?"

"All dreams end Tsukune," she called back. "Sooner or later we must deal with the world we call real." She walked into the shadows and was gone.

Leaving him all alone.

XXXXXXXXXX

He woke up in his bed. "Moka-san."


	5. The Festival: day one

The vivid dreams stopped after that night. He didn't know why, but they did.

XXXXXXXXXX

**One Month Later**

Leaving the boys' dorm he saw Kurumu and Moka there waiting for him. Despite having his usual breakfast he felt the gnawing at the back of his stomach so he hurried up to Kurumu.

"So, can I?" Tsukune asked.

Kurumu felt her face blush just a little. For this one sliver of time she had his total undivided attention. He _needed _her. "Of course, go ahead Tsukune."

"Thanks Kurumu-chan."

Chomp!

Despite the pain Kurumu did her best not to make a sound. She did not want Tsukune turning to anyone else for this. Yukari and Mizore had both volunteered but she remained his only source of blood.

"Aaaah," he said once he let go. "Your blood is absolutely the sweetest. Thank you for letting me do this every day. I know it hurts."

"It doesn't hurt at all!" She said too quickly. "Really Tsukune, I barely felt it." Unconsciously she rubbed the spot on his neck where she had a semi permanent bruise.

He gave her a knowing look. He _knew _getting bitten hurt. Feeling a little bad about it a playful grin touched his lips as a thought occurred to him. "Maybe I can do a little something to help."

"It really doesn't, ah!" She cut off as he slipped his arms around her waist and leaned in again. "Wha…"

"Let me kiss it and make it better." When he'd been little his cousin Kyouko would kiss his bruises and scrapes to make them better. It was silly, but it had always made him feel a little better. He put his mouth to her bruise and gently placed three little kisses over it.

She felt his lips touch her neck again. But this time it was tender. His soft lips tickled as they pressed down. Three gentle little kisses. _Oh my god we're necking! _Her face went a deep red and her heart began to race.

"There," he said with a hopeful look. "Does that make it better?"

"Ah, ye… yes, much better. Ah, in fact could you… maybe do that every time you bite me?"

"Sure I'd be happy to," Tsukune told her. If it helped with the pain he kept causing her then he was glad to do anything he could. He then looked more closely at her. "Are you feeling all right? You look kind of flushed."

"I'm fine," she said and grabbed his arm so she could walk by his side like usual. _Heh, heh, this is perfect! Now all I have to do is get him to kiss my lips instead! I'll begin operation, 'Get Tsukune to kiss me on the lips!'_

While all this went on Moka looked on silently.

Seeing Moka made Tsukune feel a little sad. He knew it was dumb, but seeing the pink haired Moka reminded him of the other, and reminded him that all those amazing dreams he'd been having had stopped. He knew it was silly; they were just dreams after all. It wasn't like any of it had ever really happened no matter how sharp the memories were. Yet it really felt as if he had been dating the silver haired Moka only to have her walk away from him.

He'd thought about asking Moka-san about those dreams. He wanted to know if those sorts of dreams were normal for vampires and if he might have more of them. But whenever he considered bringing up the topic he imagined her questions and trying to explain what sort of dreams he'd been having.

In the end he'd decided to just not bring up the subject at all.

XXXXXXXXXX

Moka saw the way that Kurumu was on his arm again. Ever since he had started drinking her blood she had gotten in the habit of walking like that with him to class. The other students noticed it and many of them assumed she was his girlfriend.

Moka knew that wasn't the case, but she thought that Tsukune was closer to her now than anyone else. _Since he became a vampire and I stopped drinking his blood we've not been as close. _Sometimes she would catch him looking at her with this sad expression. Whenever she did he would look away immediately. When she asked him what was wrong he would deny that there was anything. There seemed to be a distance between them now. Her feelings for him hadn't changed; he was still her dearest and most special person. But she wasn't sure what she was to him now.

"Good morning Moka-san," he greeted her with a smile.

"Good morning Tsukune," she replied.

He looked over to a tree. "Good morning Mizore."

The snow girl popped her head out from behind it. "Good morning Tsukune!"

"Why do you keep hiding like that you stalker!" Kurumu complained.

"I'm shy," she said as she joined them. "Tsukune, I need to ask you a favor for tomorrow."

"What is it Mizore-chan?"

"My mom is coming to the festival and I really want her to meet you."

Tomorrow would be the opening day of the three day cultural festival. Having been in charge he would be busy right up until it started. After all his hard work he was really looking forward to it. Classes would be cancelled and the academy would be filled with alumni who would be the customers attending. There would be a bunch of games and entertainments and little cafes serving all sorts of food. He thought it would be fun. _Hopefully none of the alumni want to fight me. _About two months had passed now since his change and he hadn't had any more challenges in the last week. He was glad for that. Now if only the other students would stop looking at him nervously and giving him a wide berth in that hallways.

"Hey!" Kurumu said angrily. "What's the big idea of suddenly springing something like this on Tsukune?"

Mizore shrugged. "I didn't find out she would be attending until yesterday. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is I want him to meet my mom!" Kurumu shouted.

"Your mother's coming too Kurumu-chan?" Tsukune asked.

"Let me guess she didn't say anything until just now." Mizore said.

"Tsukune you **have **to meet my mom!" Kurumu pleaded.

"No Tsukune, You have to meet my mother!" Mizore cried.

"Relax," he said. "It's no problem, I'll be happy to meet both of them."

"I want you to spend the whole day with us!" Kurumu said and deliberately pressed her chest against his arm. "She can only come for the first day of the festival so you have to spend it with us."

"My mom's only here for the first day too," Mizore complained. She came to the other side and took hold of Tsukune's other arm. "Please Tsukune it would mean so much to me if my mom got the chance to know you."

"I'll bet your mom's just a stalker like you," Kurumu said.

"Well I'll bet your mom has all her brains in her chest like you," Mizore shot back.

"Oh yeah! Well…"

The two girls started arguing while poor Tsukune was trapped in the middle of it trying to keep the peace.

Moka stood there silently digging her foot into the ground. She'd been planning to ask Tsukune to attend the festival with her that night. She'd always hated the festivals because she had always been alone. Seeing all the happy couples that surrounded her always reminded her that she was alone, that she had no one.

She'd been secretly hoping that _this _time might be different. She'd been planning to ask Tsukune to be her date for the festival. She'd been wanting to spend it at his side. He was so amazing! He had a vampire's power and strength and yet he still had that same caring nature he'd always had. He was both strong and gentle; he was everything she had ever wanted in a boyfriend.

She looked at him standing there as he tried to calm the other two girls. That aura of power that always surrounded him, the one that scared off others. To a vampire it was attractive, almost physically arousing, looking at Tsukune she felt her desire rising.

She wanted him.

"Ah, we should go or we're going to be late for homeroom." She called out.

Tsukune looked at her with relief. "Thanks Moka-san, come on we need to go."

XXXXXXXXXX

As he and the girls walked past Hokuto and Kiria looked on.

"Now there is a sight to stir the blood," Hokuto said. "The mighty vampire Aono and his harem. Including the vampire Akashiya."

Kiria was looking at a book as he spoke, not bothering to look up. "Are you sure you've handled them right? Keeping him busy and leaving her alone? What happens if they interfere?"

"They have no idea what's going on," Hokuto said. "By the time they realize it, it'll already be too late. S-rank monsters are too dangerous to take lightly. Trying to deal with two at once would be very risky. It's better to just keep them clear of everything until the last day of the festival." Hokuto grinned at what he had planned.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning found bus loads of alumni pouring onto the campus where little stands and temporary cafes awaited.

Moka was scheduled to work the first part of the first day. She had on a cute yukata that looked like a field of stars. _I wish Tsukune were here to see it. _She had asked him yesterday to come by her stand. He had told her that he would try but was not sure if he would be able to between seeing Mizore's mom Kurumu's and taking care of any problems that might pop up. _Another festival and I am alone again, _she thought sadly. _Well, maybe I'll at least see him over the next two days._

Well, she had a job to do. She screwed on a fake smile and called out. "Gold fish scooping, who would like to play gold fish scooping?" The men in the crowd turned idly and saw her. The formerly empty station was soon under siege. _Hey! Did someone grab my butt?!_

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune was outside walking amid the stalls when Mizore came up to him. "Tsukune! This my mother Tsurara." She said proudly.

Tsukune looked about. "Uhm, I don't see anyone."

Mizore turned around to see there was no on e there behind her. She looked about until she spotted someone hiding behind a trash can. "Mother please come out, I want you to meet my boyfriend Tsukune."

"Boyfriend?"

Mizore turned to him and spoke quickly in a low voice. "I sort of told her you were my boyfriend, you don't mind do you?"

"Actually…"

"Mom, my boyfriend says he really want s to meet you!"

He sighed. _This is going to be a long day isn't it?_

XXXXXXXXXX

Mizore finally coaxed her mom out and the three of them sat down at a small outdoor café. Tsukune thought Mizore's mother, her name was Tsurara, to be a beautiful and elegant lady. She had silver hair done up and was in a pale kimono. Seeing that put him a little bit at ease, though he didn't like having Mizore pretend they were boyfriend girlfriend.

"It really is very nice to meet you Tsukune," Tsurara told him. "My daughter speaks of you often. I was very surprised when she told me you were a vampire though."

"Heh, I hope that's not a problem. I know a lot of people are bothered by it."

"Not at all Tsukune! Honestly I am thrilled that my daughter has found such a kind boy. The fact you are a vampire is a plus. I'm sure the two of you will have some very powerful children."

"Children?"

Tsurara smiled at him pleasantly. "So have you thought about when you are going to marry Mizore?"

"What?! Marry?! Uhm aren't we rushing things here a bit? We haven't even known each other a full year." _And I'm not really her boyfriend. _He looked at Mizore for help but she remained silent.

Tsurara's smile slipped and she looked deeply troubled. "But you have at least considered it haven't you?"

"Heh, uhm, not really."

"Oh dear, going out with a girl without even considering marriage. That's very upsetting." Without warning blades of ice rose out of the cup in front of her, their points ending where his throat would have been.

Having a vampire's reflexes though he had leapt back in plenty of time. "Yaah! What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, that's a nervous habit of mine when I become upset."

_Couldn't you just bite your nails or something? _"I think there's been a little misunderstanding," he deliberately looked at Mizore. "Right Mizore-chan?"

Mizore slowly nodded. "Actually mother about that, there's something you need to know."

"Yes dear?"

"Tsukune and I have discussed it a lot and we're leaning towards a June ceremony."

"What?!" he stared at her as though she were insane. "Look Mizore she needs to know…"

"TSUKUNE!!"

He turned in the direction of the shout only have his head buried into a very soft yellow sweater. "Unmph."

"Tsukune I've been looking everywhere for you!" Kurumu happily pressed him into her breasts. "He's over here mother!"

He carefully pulled her loose. "Kurumu-chan, now is not really a good time."

Ignoring him completely Kurumu hurried over to a stunning woman in a leather jacket and little red dress with a purse. She had long hair the same color as Kurumu's and incredibly even larger breasts. "Tsukune I've been dying for the two of you to meet, this is my mother Ageha, mom this is Tsukune."

She gave him the once over and then had a simply brilliant smile. "It's nice to meet you, I am very happy to finally get to meet my daughter's fiancé."

_I'm a fiancé now?! This is really getting out of hand! _"Well I'm pleased to meet you as well Ageha-san but…"

Before he could get any further his face was being pressed into some gigantic and amazingly soft breasts. "No need to be so formal Tsukune-kun!" Laughing she leaned into him as she continued to press his face into her breasts. "My, you are quite the catch Tsukune. You know _nothing _is sexier than power and a vampire is a living symbol of pure raw power." She seemed to purr. There was an excited look in her eyes.

"Ah, I ah…"

She took his right hand and pressed it to her chest, essentially forcing him to grope her. "Let's all have dinner tonight. Then after," she licked her lips sensually. "I'll use my body to teach you the way of love between a man and a woman."

"Mom what are you doing?" Kurumu said horrified.

It was too much stimulation and the poor virgin vampire fainted.

When he came to a minute later people were running past him screaming. Tsurara and Ageha were having an all out battle in the middle of the festival. He knew he needed to stop them before anyone got seriously hurt or any more was damaged. But he had both Kurumu and Mizore standing over him looking angry.

"How could you Tsukune!" Kurumu demanded. "A June wedding?! How could you even pretend to go along with that?"

"But I didn't that was…"

"Tsukune, why didn't you tell the truth? You let her mother believe you were her fiancé!" Mizore sounded very unhappy.

"But I wasn't…"

"You need to tell your mother the truth stalker girl!" Kurumu said angrily. "I mean who would really believe the two of you could ever end up together?"

"I would be a much better match for him," Mizore said. "At least _my _mother wouldn't try and seduce him."

"No she would only try and kill him with ice blades!"

"It's a nervous habit, unlike the way your mother tried top proposition him."

"You take that back or I'll…"

"ENOUGH!!" Tsukune shouted. His demonic aura pulsed with anger and got everyone's attention as even Tsurara and Ageha suddenly stopped. "Stop arguing about me like I'm not even here! The truth is I like bother of you! But I am not your boyfriend," he said directly to Mizore. "And I am not your fiancé!" He said to Kurumu. "I like you both as my friends but that's all! If that's not enough then I'm sorry, but that is all I'm willing to give right now!" frustrated beyond words he stormed off not wanting to deal with them any further.

As Mizore and Kurumu stood there the temperature seemed to drop about thirty degrees.

"Mizore, he is not your boyfriend?" Tsurara said chillingly.

"He isn't really your fiancé?" Ageha extended her claws and wings.

The two girls looked at each other.

"Run?" Mizore asked.

"Yeah!"

They ran as their mothers pursued them.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Please stop!" Moka said as she backed away. Following her shift she had come up to the roof to be alone for awhile. A large man with tattoos had wound up following her up here and now had her cornered against the fence that surrounded the edge of the roof.

He was putting his hands all over her. "You're a real, beauty how about you and I have some fun?"

"Please leave me alone," she begged.

"You heard her, leave her alone." An angry voice said.

"Who do you…" The man turned to confront the person only to freeze. He had red eyes and fearsome demonic aura surrounded him. He moved with blinding speed. He felt a fist slam into his stomach and he was sent flying through the fence and off the roof.

In that moment Tsukune didn't care if the bastard was hurt or even dead. Turning to Moka he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "Are you all right Moka-san?"

"Yes, I am now. You saved me Tsukune, thank you!"

"Moka-san, I'm just glad you're all right."

As he held her close she could feel the way his heart was pounding like a trip hammer. He must have been very worried about her. "Thank you again Tsukune, how did you know I was in trouble?"

"I didn't, I finally got done helping getting a bunch of stands repaired and was finally free again. I wanted to spend the rest of the festival with you."

"Really? But what about Mizore and Kurumu and their mothers?"

He made a face. "Don't ask. But anyway, I decided to go and spend some time with the girl who didn't try and use me today." He was still holding her as he looked into her eyes. "You're always there for me Moka-san, and you never ask for anything. I don't think I really tell you enough how much you mean to me or how much I really appreciate you."

She felt her own heart begin to pound. "Tsukune… I… I was hoping to ask you something before, but I never got the chance since Mizore and Kurumu needed you."

"What do you want to ask?"

"I… I want…" _I want us to spend the night together. I want you to be my first. _Her face turned completely red. "I want you to just spend some time with me."She just didn't have the courage to tell him what she really felt.

"I'd be happy to." He told her.

"You… you know I was feeling jealous the other day when I saw you kiss Kurumu's neck." She suddenly said.

"You were jealous?" He asked. "Does, does that mean you'd like a kiss too?"

"Ah, ah, ye... yes, if you want." She said fearfully.

He was holding her and could feel her tremble. He could feel her heart racing. And he could tell by her scent that she was very excited. "Moka," he asked quietly. "The other you, what would she think if I kissed you? Is it like I am kissing her or is it like I am kissing another girl?"

_He's afraid of angering my other self. _"It's, a little bit like both I'm afraid. We share one body, but that doesn't mean I can do whatever I want. But… but I don't think it would upset her if it was _you _who kissed me."

_Show me. _That was what the Moka in his dream had said to him. He gently touched her cheek. "This is for you and the other Moka."

He leaned in and gently kissed her.


	6. The Festival: day two

It was a gentle kiss. He touched his lips to hers and pressed them ever so lightly. For both of them it seemed to last forever.

When he pulled his lips back he saw her eyes were still closed. When they slowly opened they were looking up at him in wonder. "Tsukune…" she whispered.

He couldn't resist the urge to kiss her again.

He leaned in and did just that, pressing his lips to hers once more. This time with just a little more pressure, just a little more fervor.

He felt her respond. Her arms rested about his shoulders and neck. He felt her lips pressing back ever so slightly. And he felt as her body rubbed up and down against his, creating this delicious bit of friction between them.

He kept kissing her. One kiss turned into many. He parted her lips and let his tongue slip into her mouth. He loved the softness of her lips and the sweet taste of her. As they kissed all his senses were consumed by her. Sight, sound, smell, touch and taste; everything was her, his darling Moka-san. He was drowning in her and he loved it.

When he finally stopped he pulled back just a little. Moka was looking at him with her eyes wide and filled with happiness. "Oh Tsukune," she said as she rested her head against him. "I am so happy."

"I'm happy too Moka-san." He held her close for awhile. Content just to enjoy this physical connection.

"That… that was my first real kiss from a boy," she confessed.

He smiled. "Well that was my first time kissing a girl on the lips. I hope you liked it."

She sighed in absolute contentment. "It was perfect Tsukune-kun."

_I wonder what the other Moka will think of this? _If you had feelings for two versions of the same girl was that wrong? "So you want to go to the rest of the festival together?"

"Oh yes, I would love to Tsukune!" She felt like she was walking on clouds. Not only had she been kissed by her precious Tsukune she was going to have him with her for the festival. She wasn't alone anymore, she finally had someone. She wrapped herself around his arm the way Kurumu usually did. "Can we do some fish scooping? I've never actually done that before."

"Sure," he said. "We can do whatever you want tonight."

_Would that include? _Her face started to turn red at the thought. _No, I can't ask him __**that**__ tonight is already perfect enough._

They spent the rest of the evening going to the different stands together. Then at the end of the night he escorted her back to her dorm.

XXXXXXXXXX

That night he went to bed very tired, he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

And dreamed.

XXXXXXXXXX

He was back on top of the academy roof at the exact same spot. There was even the opening in the fence where he had sent the guy who had been molesting Moka-san. He was standing in the middle of the roof dressed like always in his uniform.

And there about ten feet away _she _was standing near the edge with her back to him looking out over the courtyard. It was night time and the stands of the festival were filling the grounds below with light. She was merely standing there looking down at them. Her long silver hair swayed little in the breeze. She was not dressed in the yukata the other Moka had worn. Instead she had on that same red dress from his last dream.

He was looking at her smooth back. The same breeze that played with her hair also moved her dress and let him glimpse her creamy thigh and leg. She had on red high heels that went with her dress.

He was waiting for her to say something or at least acknowledge him but she seemed uninterested in anything but the view.

"I haven't seen you in a while," he finally said.

She ignored him and continued to look out at the festival's lights.

"Does… does your being here now have anything to do with what happened tonight?"

He thought she was going to continue ignoring him again but after a moment she finally spoke. "Did you mean it when you said the kiss was for me as well as her?"

"Yes," he answered. "I was thinking of you too."

She finally turned to look at him. Her expression was calm and unreadable; he couldn't guess what she was thinking. "And just what were you thinking Tsukune?"

"That I wanted to kiss you too," he answered quietly.

"I see."

"Does that count as me showing you how I feel?"

"Hmph, of course not, it was the other Moka you kissed not me."

"Well how can you blame me for that when you aren't there for me to kiss? Any way you share the same body and you are the same person right?"

"We share the same body but we are **not **the same. **I **am the real Moka, Tsukune. The person you see before you, the one without the rosario, _this _is the real me. The girl you know and care for so much is just a pale reflection. She is what I would be without my strength, without the most important aspects of my personality. The girl you kissed was just an illusion."

He was surprised to hear the sharp tone of her voice and even more surprised at the words. '_You better take care of the other Moka.' _That was what she had told him the very first time they had ever met. This Moka had once slapped him for upsetting the other. She had always acted as though she cared about the feelings of her other self. But now she sounded almost… jealous.

"Are you upset that I kissed her?"

"No, of course not," she answered immediately. "You may kiss her if you wish, it means nothing to me."

He approached her. "Well then, can I kiss you too?"

But rather than welcome him she pushed him away. She looked furious and he thought she was about to hit him. "No you may _not_ kiss me. Know your place Aono Tsukune!"

"But… but I thought being with you was my place," he said feeling thoroughly confused. "I mean all the things we did…"

"Mean absolutely nothing!" She snapped and turned her back on him again. "They were nothing but dreams Tsukune. Fantasies that played out in this safe little world. The only things that count are the things that happen in reality."

"But…"

"I have told you before; if you really want me then you have to show me. You have to take a risk. If you cannot do even that then you are not worthy of me."

XXXXXXXXXX

He woke up in his bed with sunlight already pouring in through his window.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Desu! You two seem to be getting along really well!" Yukari noted. She and Moka were both free today having working at their stands yesterday. So they were getting to enjoy the festival with Tsukune.

Moka was walked arm in arm with Tsukune and feeling very happy. "Yes, Tsukune and I have gotten much closer."

Tsukune smiled back at her. "Yeah, we have." He hadn't asked her out yet, but he was planning to. Being with her made him happy. But even now he had thoughts about the other girls and how they would react. Kurumu, Mizore, and especially the other Moka.

"Tsukune," Moka asked. "What is your family like?"

"My family? Why do you ask?"

"Ah, well, you're going to meet my father and my sisters over the break right? I just thought I might like to meet your family one day." She looked nervous. "Unless… you don't want me to."

"Are you kidding?" He laughed. "Moka-san I would _love _for you to meet my family. Especially my mom, she would be thrilled to know I had such an amazing girl in my life."

"Really?" Moka brightened instantly. "Good, because I would love to meet her as well."

"Desu, so what is your family like Tsukune-kun? And most importantly how do they feel about open relationships?"

He shuddered a little and pretended not to hear the last part. "Well I have a stay at home mom who raised me and took care of the house. My dad works in an office with a finance company. I'm the only child but I have a cousin named Kyouko who was like an older sister."

"A cousin who was like an older sister? What is she like?" Moka asked eagerly. She had two older sisters and so was especially curious.

"Kyou-chan?" he thought of her and had a wistful smile. "Well, we grew up close to each other so we spent a whole lot of time together. She really did act a lot more like an older sister than a cousin. She's kind of a dummy, very willful, and a real tomboy, but she always did whatever she could to help me."

"Desu, what does she look like?"

"Dark hair, dark eyes, kind of cute I suppose," he spotted a young girl in the nearby crowd who seemed lost. He pointed to her. "Like her, Kyouko looks a lot like her actually."

Since people made a point of giving him a lot of room the girl noticed him pointing her. She began turning away when she took a second look. "Tsukki?"

Tsukune was caught off guard and took a closer look himself. "Kyou-chan?"

"Tsukki!" She ran up to him and embraced him. "I was so worried about you Tsukki!"

Moka and Yukari stood aside and watched. _Tsukki?_

XXXXXXXXXX

He's managed to take his cousin to the nearby woods away from the stalls and the crowd of onlookers. Moka and Yukari had tagged along of course. They were hiding in some nearby bushes to give Tsukune and his cousin some privacy. Tsukune knew they were there from their scents but decided to let that go for now.

"What are you doing dressed up in that make up?" Kyouko demanded. "I barely recognized you. And… and I get this really weird feeling when I look at you or stand close. It's sort of scary."

_That's a vampire's demonic aura. Just be glad you're less sensitive to it than most. As for the make up… _"Ah, I'm dressed up like a vampire for the uh, festival. In fact a lot of people are dressed up today."

She narrowed her eyes. "That sounds suspicious." She licked her fingers and began rubbing them on his cheek.

"Hey! That's gross Kyou-chan! What are you doing?"

"You are way too pale," she announced. "Do you have make up all over your skin?"

He shook his head. "Kyou-chan what are you doing here? You really shouldn't be here you know." _If anyone finds out you're human you'll be killed._

"You're so mean Tsukki! How can you be so mean to me when I've always taken care of you! Don't you remember how we used to play and take baths together?"

Yukari and Moka both blushed. "They took baths together?" Moka whispered.

"I'm jealous," Yukari said.

Tsukune looked nervously over at the bushes. "Please don't mention stuff like that Kyou-chan."

"I came here because I was worried about you! You never called me and I couldn't call you since you don't have a mobile phone. I tried visiting before but when I went to the address all I found was an empty lot that filled me with dread when I came near it. It's all too suspicious!"

"Uhm, then how did you get here?"

"I got a letter in the mail inviting me to the festival and giving me the time and location for a bus stop that would bring me here." She told him. "I decided to come and make sure you were all right. I'm going to walk around and check this place out! If I find anything suspicious I'll take responsibility and bring Tsukki home with me!"

"That's really not necessary Kyou-chan; I'm doing just fine here."

Ignoring him she grabbed his hand and began dragging him along back to the festival. "Come on, and don't cause trouble or I won't buy you anything to eat!"

_Why do I suddenly feel like I'm five again?_

Watching them go Moka turned to the little witch. "This is bad," she said. "We can't let her take Tsukune away! Even if she is his cousin."

"Desu! I'll bonk her on the head with a pot, you grab her!"

"No! We just have to keep her from finding out the academy's true nature."

"Bonking her would be easier."

XXXXXXXXXX

Walking through the halls it seemed like nothing but a normal High School cultural festival. Fortunately the rule about appearing human also applied to the alumni. So everyone around them looked human, except for Tsukune who was 'pretending' to be a vampire.

"See Kyou-chan? Nothing out of the ordinary, it's totally normal."

His cousin looked about. "It's a little too normal, that's very suspicious!"

Tsukune sighed. _You really haven't changed._

"Tsukune!"

He turned around just in time to have his face buried in a girl's warm breasts. "Ack!"

"I found you!" Kurumu said happily. "I'm sorry about the little misunderstanding yesterday. You forgive me right?"

He pulled her off so he could breathe again. "Uh sure Kurumu-chan, no problem."

She giggled happily. "How do you like my outfit? I've been dying to show it to you. My group is doing a maid cafe." She was dressed in a very daring French maid outfit. She did a little twirl for him. "They have these in the human world don't they?"

"Human world?" Kyouko questioned.

"Ah…"

"How may I serve you master?" She did a little curtsey that deliberately gave him a better view of her breasts. "Would you like some coffee? Tea? Or how about some of my blood?"

"Blood? Tsukki what kind of relationship do you have with this girl?"

Bonk!

Out of nowhere a brass pot appeared and conked Kurumu on the head. Moka grabbed her and dragged her out of sight.

"Heh, it was just a little joke. Come on let's see some of the other stalls."

"Hey, where did she go?"

"She's probably on a break."

"Suspicious!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Desu, I still say it would be easier to just bonk her."

"Quiet Yukari," Moka said. As Kurumu awakened the two girls explained the situation.

XXXXXXXXXX

Approaching the fish scooping stall Tsukune saw Mizore there tending it dressed in a yukata. Mizore looked questioningly at his cousin. "Who is she Tsukune? Are you wanting another girlfriend?"

"No, no she's just my…"

Mizore looked directly at Kyouko. "Don't get any ideas about Tsukune or you'll end up frozen. Like this." A plastic bag with water and a gold fish suddenly froze in her hand.

Bonk!

"What was that?"

"A magic trick!" He grabbed her by the shoulders and steered her towards the door.

"But…"

Right then s ditzy looking blonde entered the room. She had two tufts of hair that almost looked like cat ears. "Oh Tsukune!"

"Nekonome-sensei."

"I was looking for you! It's about the gold fish scooping. Could you give the extra gold fish to me please? They were originally meant as food." As she licked her lips a bright orange catlike tail began to wag behind her.

Bonk!

"People here eat gold fish for food? And was that a _tail?_"

"She was kidding," Tsukune said nervously. "And that was part of a costume. Now let's go!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Ruby spotted him and came up to him. "Tsukune, the chairman wants to have a word with you about your vampire transformation. He thinks…"

Bonk!

XXXXXXXXXX

A seven foot tall man with a scar across his face and bolts in his neck got in his way.

"I hear you think you're pretty tough vampire. I…"

Bonk!

XXXXXXXXXX

Gin came up to him. "Hey Tsukune have you seen Moka around? I wanted to ask her if she wanted to drink my blood today." A big furry tail appeared and began wagging like mad.

Bonk! Bonk! Bonk!

XXXXXXXXXX

He finally got her away from the school and cultural festival and back to the woods.

"Tsukki what is going on?!" Kyouko demanded loudly. "People drinking blood, eating gold fish, freezing things, pots appearing out of thin air, people with _tails! _This is all too suspicious!! I know what's going on here! It's obvious, did you think I couldn't figure it out?!"

"Kyou-chan it's not what you think I swear!"

"But before we go any further," she pointed at some nearby bushes. "All of you get out here right now!"

The girls looked at each other. "We're caught," Moka said miserably.

"Can I _please _bonk her now?" Yukari begged.

"I can just freeze her," Mizore offered.

Moka shook her head. "We can't hurt her, she's Tsukune's cousin." Moka stepped out from behind the bushes followed by Yukari, Mizore, Kurumu, and Ruby.

Kyouko looked at them. "What is your relationship to my cousin?"

"Desu! We're his harem!"

Bonk!

"Shut up!" Kurumu snapped.

"We are… very special friends who care a lot for Tsukune and would be heartbroken if he left." Moka replied.

"Well I'm very sorry but he can't possibly stay here." She turned back to her cousin. "A place that doesn't require an exam to get in, one that's hidden and almost impossible to find, strange people with strange and exotic tastes and disguises. It's clear that this place is…"

_She knows, _Tsukune thought.

_She knows, _Moka thought.

_She knows, _Kurumu thought.

_She knows, _Mizore thought.

_I should have bonked her when I had the chance_, Yukari thought.

_I wonder if there's any way I could get Tsukune to tie me up and whip me. Punish me my master I have been a bad servant. _Ruby thought.

"A school for the entertainment industry!" Kyouko stated.

All six of them sweat dropped and fell over.

"Amazing," Yukari said. She looked over at Kurumu in her maid's outfit. "We actually found someone dumber than you."

Bonk!

Tsukune stared at his cousin. "Ah, actually Kyou-chan the truth is…"

"Hey you!" An angry shout cut him off.

Tsukune and the others turned around to see a large bald man with tattoos approaching them with a gun in his hand. "I've come to pay you back for throwing me off that roof vampire. I…"

"Not NOW!!" A furious Tsukune yelled at him. Moving light lightning he ran over to the much bigger man, ripped the gun from his hand and sent him flying through several trees with a single punch. He crumpled the gun into a useless ball of metal and threw it away.

Kyouko stared at her cousin. "Tsukki! Did you just beat up that Yakuza?"

Sighing he came back over to his cousin. "Kyou-chan, please listen to me!" He grabbed her by the shoulder and looked deeply into her eyes. "I know you've seen a lot of strange things here and I'm afraid I can't really explain it. But I can't leave here right now, I have a lot of special friends here and I don't want to lose them. There are other reasons too. I know you **never** listen to me, but please, just this once, do as I ask and go home."

Kyouko stared back into his eyes. "O.k. Tsukki."

"Huh? Re… really?" She had _never _listened to him before.

"Of course," she answered gleefully. "I will do anything Tsukki wants me to!"

"Wait a minute!" Kurumu said suspiciously. She came over and looked at Kyouko's face. "Hah! I thought so! You charmed her!"

"Well, I convinced her, I don't know if I would say I charmed her."

Kurumu shook her head. "No, when I say you charmed her I mean you used a power to control her will, just like what I can do with men. You seem to have the same ability only with women."

"Oh Tsukune! That's wonderful! The ability to charm is very rare among vampires; no one in my family can do it!" Moka said.

"Then how can I?"

Moka shrugged. "I don't know, it's just a gift, like being born with blue eyes or the ability to grow wings."

"What do you want me to do Tsukki?"

"Hmmm, I think it would be for the best if you forgot all the suspicious things you saw here today. Please just go home and remember that I was very happy with lots of good friends and that things were normal."

"All right Tsukki!" She gave him a quick hug. "Please call me once in awhile." She then left.

Yukari jumped up and began waving her hand about. "Me next! Charm me next!"

"No!" Kurumu shoved the little witch out of the way. "Charm me master!"

Kurumu was frozen in a block of ice. "You can charm me if you like," Mizore said to him.

Whack! Mizore went down after being hit with a wand. "Charm me master and you can use me any way you want," Ruby told him breathlessly.

"Ah, Ruby-chan," Moka spoke up. "Didn't you say the Chairman wanted to talk with Tsukune?"

"Oh, that's right," Ruby recalled with a disappointed frown. "Come with me Tsukune, the Chairman wants to talk to you," she gave him a playful wink. "You can charm me later."

With a worried look he went with Ruby to speak with the Chairman.


	7. The Festival: day three

Tsukune had never spoken with the Chairman who ran Youkai Academy. He was a mysterious figure who was often talked about but rarely seen. Tsukune had seen him only once before, at the opening ceremony. Then, as now, he had been dressed in what looked like white priestly robes with a gold Rosario draped around his neck. His eyes had an eerie glow to them like the bus driver's.

Ruby had taken him to a private mansion hidden not far from the school. She had then ushered him into a large private office and shut the door behind him. Standing there behind a cluttered desk was the Chairman, looking at him with an amused grin. "Welcome Mr. Aono, I've been meaning to talk to you for a while now, but important business has kept me away. You know you've caused me quite a bit of trouble."

"I have sir?" Tsukune said nervously. There was something about this man's scent that put him on edge. Something very old, and not even remotely human.

"You have, do you have any idea how many people you have put in the infirmary over the past two months?"

"Oh! I'm very sorry about that sir, but, ah, I didn't really have much choice. People kept challenging me to fight."

"I'm sure they did," the Chairman came out from behind his desk. "The way you flaunt your vampire strength would be a challenge to any self respecting male. That was another reason for that rule. The main purpose of course is to prepare you for life in constant human disguise. But it was also to help avoid unnecessary fights by not allowing students to show others their true forms."

"I'm very sorry about that," Tsukune said honestly. "But my putting on a human disguise wouldn't help since people would still know what I was thanks to my aura."

The Chairman leaned back a bit and eyed him curiously. "Odd though how that wasn't a problem for you during your first semester. No one suspected you to be a vampire then. In fact Kuyou believed you were human." The Chairman looked at him intently. "A silly notion, eh?"

Tsukune forced out a laugh that sounded just that. "Ha! Me, human? That's silly, I'm vampire obviously!"

"You are a vampire," the Chairman agreed. "So why was hiding your aura not a problem until just a couple months ago? Why, one would almost believe you were _made _a vampire. Silly isn't it?"

Tsukune got the very definite impression that behind the Chairman's friendly demeanor he was laughing at him. "Heh, yes that is silly!"

"Then please tell me what changed from the beginning of the semester to cause you to lose control of your aura." The Chairman asked politely.

"Well, uhm, you see, I, ah…" His mind was racing to come up with some plausible explanation.

The Chairman's grin widened. He seemed to be enjoying Tsukune's discomfort. "You don't need to answer, the truth is obvious. You simply _must_ have had a Rosario earlier and somehow lost it. That _is _what happened isn't it?"

"Ah, yes, yes it is."

"Well then the solution is simple," he reached to his neck and removed his rosario. "You can borrow mine."

Tsukune's eyes widened. "I can?"

"It is only temporary, until the end of the semester." The Chairman explained. "You will have to have one of your own by the start of the next school year."

_That means I'll still need to meet Moka's dad then. _He thought. But at least for now things were looking up.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ruby looked up when the office doors opened. "How did things," she saw him and gasped in shock. "Tsukune! What happened?!"

He took a step back as he was caught off guard by her. "What? Oh! Isn't it great?" He held up his left wrist. At the end of a chain was the rosario of judgment. "The chairman gave me a rosario to use. Now I can suppress my vampire nature."

"Oh," she cast her head down.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said dully. She still loved Tsukune, but after getting used to the sexy and powerful vampire seeing him back in his original form was a letdown. _And I really was hoping to be tied up and punished by my vampire master._

XXXXXXXXXX

Ruby was not the only one disappointed.

"Oh, you're back to being human again," Kurumu sighed sadly.

"But you're still a vampire right?" Mizore asked hopefully.

Tsukune nodded. "Yeah, my powers are just being suppressed, the same as Moka's."

"Take it off Tsukune!" Yukari said and tried to grab his rosario.

"Hey! I just finally got this!" He pulled his arm back. The Chairman had told him her could remove it himself whenever he wanted. But he was very glad to be back to looking human again. He looked at the three downcast girls. "What's wrong with all of you? I thought you'd be glad I won't have all the problems of being seen as a vampire."

"We are glad Tsukune," Kurumu said. "It's just… well, we like you better as a vampire."

Mizore and Yukari both nodded. "You are just so much sexier as a vampire! Desu!"

"So you guys don't like the real me anymore?"

"Of course we do!" Kurumu said.

"It's just that we like the vampire you much better," Mizore said.

"I want the vampire Tsukune to make me his sex slave and keep me chained to his bed!" Yukari declared excitedly.

"Shut up!" Kurumu shouted. "If anyone is going to be chained to his bed it's going to be me!"

Feeling more than a little disturbed he turned to Moka hoping for some support. "What do you think Moka-san? You haven't said anything." She had just been standing there sort of staring at him this entire time.

"Tsukune…" she slowly came up to him with an odd look on her face. A look he hadn't seen there in a while.

When he recognized the look he took an involuntary step back. "Oh no."

"Tsukune… you smell wonderful!" She jumped on to him and sank her teeth into his neck.

"Ow! Ow!" He'd forgotten just how much this hurt. "Hey!"

"Ahhhhh! Your blood tastes as superb as ever!"

When she let go of him he slapped a hand to his neck and stared at her as she greedily licked her lips.

"Oh thank you Tsukune! You can't imagine how much I've missed this! Your blood is sooooo much better that Gin's there's just no comparison!"

"I thought you said a vampire's blood was too bitter to stand!" Tsukune complained.

"It is," she confirmed. "Normally, but I guess when a vampire's body is being suppressed by a rosario it tastes like human blood would."

"Wait a minute, so you're saying a vampire's blood is o.k. to drink as long as that vampire is wearing a rosario?"

Moka nodded. "I hadn't realized until just now."

With an evil look on his face Tsukune began to slowly walk towards her.

"Uh Tsukune? Why are you looking at me like that?" Moka took a nervous step back.

"Moka-san?"

"Yes, Tsukune?"

"You smell wonderful too."

Chomp!

"Ow! Ow!"

"Hey!" Kurumu shouted jealously. "You're only supposed to drink my blood Tsukune!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Kiria approached Hokuto as he was walking through the festival. As usual he had a book in his hand and spoke without ever looking up from it.

"I have some interesting news," he said quietly. "The Chairman no longer has the, 'precious object.'"

Hokuto looked at him startled. All of his plans had been centered around getting the rosario of judgment. "What do you mean?" He asked sharply.

"It looks like he has given the rosario to Aono Tsukune in order to let him suppress his vampiric nature."

"He just gave it to him? One of the most powerful magical artifacts and he just gave it to a student?" Hokuto frowned. "The Chairman must be up to something."

"What do you want to do? The plans for us to attack the mansion don't really work now." Kiria asked idly. "Do we call off the operation?"

"No," Hokuto said. "I've put in way too much to just stop now. We'll go ahead but with some changes. What I want is…"

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day was the third and final day of the cultural festival. Tsukune had met Moka and was walking with her through the stalls, enjoying the final day. With his rosario on people were not paying any special attention to him. When people looked their way it was because of Moka not him.

They were both enjoying some ice cream and walking through the crowds hand in hand. Anyone who looked at them might have thought them a nice ordinary high school couple. And they sort of were.

Except for the whole drinking each other's blood and being vampires thing.

"Do you think Kurumu and the others are mad at me?" He asked.

"I doubt it," Moka said. "You know Kurumu; she's quick to get angry but quick to forgive too. And the others weren't upset at all."

"Then where are they?" He asked. "I really wanted to see everyone today, since this is the end of the festival."

"I'm sure they'll show up eventually," she smiled at him and giggled a bit. "We can't stay away from you."

"Even when I'm like this?" He asked.

She took a lick of her ice cream. "Human or vampire, Tsukune is Tsukune."

And sure enough not long after that Kurumu came towards them.

"Hey Kurumu-chan! I'm glad to see you!" Tsukune said. As she came near though he saw something was wrong. "Kurumu-chan, what's happened, why are you crying?"

"Tsukune…" she seemed to shake. "Ru… run."

"What?"

Without warning Kurumu's claws and wings came out. She slashed at him. Caught by surprise and with human reflexes she hit him and could have killed him with ease. But her own hand shook and rather than a lethal blow she only sliced into the top of his chest.

That was still enough to cause him to cry out in pain and stagger back as blood poured out.

"Kurumu what are you doing?!" Moka shrieked. She caught him as he fell back.

"I… can't…" Kurumu shook but then came forward again with her claws ready to strike.

As she did so there were two tiny 'clinks.'

A gold rosario and a silver one dropped into Tsukune's hand. Demonic power swirled about both of them as they transformed into their true selves. The people around them all took off in a sudden panic as two S-ranked monsters appeared before them.

Once transformed it was Moka moved first, throwing herself at Kurumu. There was murder in her eyes as she delivered a ferocious kick straight into her chest. "How dare you hurt Tsukune!"

The succubus smashed into a ring toss stand demolishing it and knocking her out.

Moka stalked over to her with her fists clenched and quivering. "I don't care what your ridiculous excuse is Kurumu you have gone too far! For hurting Tsukune I really will rip off your tail and wings!"

"Wait Moka-san!" Tsukune was at her side. There was blood staining the front of his school uniform but he seemed all right. With a vampire's constitution he could shake off even serious wounds. "Don't hurt her anymore."

Moka turned to face him still angry. "She could have killed you Tsukune!" She deliberately pressed a hand to his wound making him wince. "I don't care if she is jealous or has some other ridiculous reason. Drawing your blood, wounding you, is going too far."

"But I think something weird is going on," he said and tried to ignore the pain. "She was definitely acting strangely."

Moka was about to answer when she spotted incoming objects. "Look out!" She threw him to the ground and dived away.

Where they'd been standing spears of ice and a swarm of razor sharp cards flew. They stabbed into the wooden stall behind them.

Tsukune looked up to see Mizore and Yukari standing there looking on, both of them had tears in their eyes and seemed to be moving rigidly.

"Yukari Mizore what are you doing? Why are you attacking us?" Tsukune called. _What did I do to make them this angry with me?_

Moka growled. "I don't know what is wrong with you two and I don't care!" She flew at them, giving them no chance to react. "Know your place!" She slammed a spinning kick into Yukari's stomach sending the little witch flying. She then smashed her fist into Mizore's face knocking her completely out.

Tsukune was quickly back on his feet and at her side. "Something is wrong here. No way would our friends turn on us like this."

"That's very true," a woman's voice called. "They fought my control as hard as I've ever seen, not that it made any difference." A woman with long dark hair appeared. All around the two of them others also appeared, they were students in school uniforms but they had all transformed into their monster selves. The bunch of them carefully surrounded Tsukune and Moka.

"Who are you?" Moka demanded.

The woman smiled and replied cheerfully. "I am Yakumaru Mako, number three within Anti-thesis."

"Anti-thesis?" Tsukune asked in surprise. "But why are you guys coming after me again?"

"That was not the plan," a man said and came to Mako's side. "I wanted to leave you out of it. That's why I kept you busy with the festival and sent that invitation to your cousin. It was all to keep you preoccupied and out of my way." He chuckled and shook his head. "And then the Chairman gave you the rosario of judgment and just like that I had no choice but to involve you."

"President Hokuto? What are you doing here?"

He smiled. "Isn't it obvious Tsukune? I am the leader of Anti-thesis. All this time I've been playing the part of the friendly student body president I have been working behind the scenes to destroy this place."

Tsukune stared at him. Hokuto had spoken of trying to build a better academy, one based on peace. He had wanted to change this place forever and Tsukune had wanted to help him.

"Why are you attacking so brazenly now?" Moka asked suspiciously. "Why come out into the open when you have been hidden all this time?"

"Because the time for the final end game has come, I mean to destroy this wretched place and set both the monster and human worlds to war with each other."

Behind them explosions rocked the earth. Both Tsukune and Moka looked to see fire pouring from the academy roof. People were running out of the building screaming as more explosions could be heard.

"As you can see there's no point in me pretending to be president here anymore, as there won't be an academy." Hokuto said.

"Why are you doing this?!" Tsukune demanded furiously.

"For revenge," Hokuto replied. "For revenge on this place and on all monsters and on all humans. I was weak once and I was abused by my own family and by monsters of this place, so I am going to take revenge on all of them. I am going to bring the barrier that separates this school from the human world down. When people see the creatures here for that they really are a war will begin between monster and human. A war that will bring the mutual slaughter both sides deserve."

"But we need just one thing before we can bring this noble dream to fruition," Mako said.

"That's right," Hokuto said. "I need the Rosario the Chairman gave you. With that I can bring the barrier down and plunge this world into war. If you hand it over to me Tsukune I will let you and your girlfriend walk away."

Tsukune deliberately put both rosarios into his pocket. "You don't really think I'll give it to you and let you start a war do you? You've hurt my precious friends and I don't know how many innocent people. I won't let you hurt anyone else!"

"Think carefully about what you say Tsukune," Hokuto warned. "I have a hundred rogue monsters here with me. If you don't…"

Moka cut him off with a loud yawn. "You are boring me. There's no point in threatening us, Tsukune is too noble to be threatened and I find you more annoying than frightening. So let's get on with this so I can let you all know your places." With that Moka dashed tot eh nearest monsters and knocked them both down with a pair of kicks. Tsukune went straight for Hokuto, knocking aside the monsters in his way with ease.

XXXXXXXXXX

Fifteen monsters lay down on the ground in less than a minute; clearing his path to the man he had admired and wanted to help.

"I believed in you!" Tsukune roared and delivered a single punch with all his might to Hokuto's face. It sent him rocketing into a nearby stall, destroying it and bringing the flimsy construction down burying him.

"I don't know what you suffered, but the answer isn't to bring more suffering and destruction to others! The answer is to reach out to people and help them! I know what it's like to suffer and be persecuted. But I survived because I had friends! People who cared about me. And to protect those people that are so important to me I'm going to stop you."

The wreckage stirred, chunks of plywood and aluminum were cast aside as Hokuto rose to about twelve feet. His body transformed to a weird and monstrous shape. His twisted body seemed to not be made of flesh anymore but of bone or horn. In one of his massive claws he tossed aside what looked like a small lock. "Can you really be that stupid?!" He drove a scythed claw down smashing Tsukune to the ground and ripping open and wound over his shoulder. "You've been here long enough to know that there is no such thing as friendship! The strong use the weak and that's the end of it! Those girls who worship you! Do you think they would feel the same if you weren't powerful? If you were weak?" If you were powerless do you really think they would still pretend to be your friends?"

Tsukune laughed, infuriating Hokuto. "As a matter of fact I _know _they would be my friends even if I were just a human."

With an angry shout Hokuto kicked him with a boney hoof into and though a game stall.

"What the hell would you know you piece of trash!"

XXXXXXXXXX

_So this is an S-rank monster's power! _Mako thought. Even surrounded and hopelessly outnumbered the vampire didn't even seem to realize she was in trouble. With blatant contempt she smashed wave after wave of the rogue monsters who attacked her. Piling up their unconscious bodies in the street. Mako had stayed out of it so far. She had hoped using their friends would have been a bigger advantage than it had been. Tsukune had held back from attacking the girls but Moka had shown no hesitation the instant she saw Tsukune hurt.

Now with most of her people down she knew she had to take a chance. With Moka fighting some others she ran at her back with her fingers transformed into needles. If she could pump some of her blood into the vampire she could use her ability and take control of her body.

She had almost reached her and was aiming to stab her in the back when a round house kick caught her in the side of the head.

Moka looked down at the woman's unconscious form. "A vampire is not so easily surprised." There were only a few enemies still standing, she hurried to finish them so she could then help Tsukune.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hokuto had a bloodied and beaten Tsukune pinned to the ground beneath both his claws. "Enough of this! You've wasted enough of my time. Now give me the rosario of judgment!"

"Never," Tsukune said though a bloody mouth. "I won't let you win."

"Idiot I'm more powerful than you are!"

Tsukune looked behind him and grinned. "But I have something you don't."

"What?"

"Friends."

Though his body had radically transformed his head had remained the same. His face was suddenly under attack by a flock of angry ravens. To drive them off he was forced to release Tsukune.

"Tsukune!" Ruby shouted. She dove down with four black wings coming out of her back. "Are you all right?" She grabbed him and took him into the air.

Despite the pain he smiled at her. "Never better."

XXXXXXXXXX

He finally drove the birds away and looked around to see Tsukune escaping. "You won't get away!"

But as he turned to follow he fell, his feet were encased in ice. Pots appeared and fell on him as a murderous succubus dived at him aiming her claws at his throat. "How dare you use us to hurt Tsukune!" Kurumu screamed.

Hokuto brought an arm up and deflected her away. He watched as she banked back around to come at him again. He looked at her threateningly. "You can't possibly beat me."

"She does not have to," Moka said. "She only needs to distract you."

Hokuto turned but it was already too late.

"Know your place!" She cried and delivered a single powerful kick to his one vulnerable point, his head.

Knocked out by the force of her blow the huge transformed monster collapsed defeated.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I hope you'll forgive me for using you Tsukune," the Chairman said. He had on another gold Rosario that looked _exactly _like the one he had given Tsukune. "I suspected Hokuto was up to something that involved the rosario of judgment. I needed to draw him out and force him to show his hand. So I gave you an ordinary rosario that looked like the artifact he wanted. You and your friends did a marvelous job. Hokuto and Anti-thesis are finished once and for all."

Moka glanced at the still burning academy and the wreckage of the festival. "Your victory seemed a bit costly."

The Chairman frowned. "Yes, I didn't think his actions would be so wantonly destructive."

"So you used me and put me and my friends in danger?" Tsukune asked angrily.

The Chairman nodded. "I am sorry, but it was the best way in my opinion. As a sign of my thanks please keep the rosario I have given you. And I'll also ignore the little fact that you were human when you first came here."

"How did you…"

"I have my ways," the Chairman said with a grin.

Tsukune wanted to ask more questions but Moka grabbed a hold of him and began dragging him away. "He used you Tsukune, and here's nothing we can do about it, let's just go."

XXXXXXXXXX

She took him a short distance away where they were alone. She then looked at him calmly. "Are you all right? You took quite a beating from him."

He nodded easily. "I'm fine Moka-san, I've survived worse."

"I am glad," she answered simply. "Now if you'll give me my Rosario I will go."

Tsukune reached into his pocket and produced her rosario. She reached out to snatch it from him, but he refused to let go of it.

"Is there a problem?" She asked coldly.

"Moka-san," he asked quietly. "What would you do if I kissed you right now?"

Though she covered it quickly he could see she was startled by the question. She paused for a moment before answering him in a deadly serious tone. "I suppose if you did something like that I would have to either kill you or kiss you back."

"Heh, I don't suppose you'd tell me which way you're leaning?"

"No," she said. Her face was a calm mask.

She waited as he looked at her hoping for some sign of how she felt.

Finally she gave an annoyed sigh. "Is asking that question as far as your courage will take you? Either do something or else release your hold on my rosario."

'_You have to show me! Show me that you want me!'_

In his dreams that was what she had said to him again and again._ She is probably going to kill me for this, _he thought.

Taking his life in his own hands he acted. He put one arm around her back and pulled a surprised Moka close. Then before she could react he leaned in and eagerly kissed her lips. If he was going to die for this it was at least going to be a good kiss.

He felt her stiffen, and for a second thought she was going to start beating on him.

But she didn't. Instead she let go of the Rosario and wrapped both her arms around him.

She was kissing him back.


	8. Meeting the family: Vampire

When he finally came up for air he was glad to see Moka's face was a bit flushed and she seemed excited.

"So I guess you're not going to kill me."

"Idiot," she muttered. Her arms were still wrapped firmly around his shoulders and her body was pressed tightly against him. "After all the times I have had to save you and all the times you have saved me, did you really think I would kill you?"

"Well, I wasn't sure. I mean you've hit me, hard, a couple time just for touching you. I wasn't sure what you would do for something like a kiss."

"Those times when I hit you," she said. "It was never because I hated you or was really angry with you Tsukune."

"Then why'd you hit me?"

"Pride," she said sounding a little unhappy with herself. "As a vampire I found it unacceptable that someone beneath me should touch me in such a familiar way."

"Gee thanks."

"That is the truth Tsukune, pretty or not." She told him. "The truth is I always liked you, from the very first time we met. From the beginning you were kind to the other Moka and you had courage even though you lacked even the smallest scrap of power."

"Heh, well I was only human."

"Yes exactly, and as such, even if I did like you, I did not feel I could accept you as an equal." And evil grin twisted that lovely mouth. "Do you remember when I told you that if you wanted this body I was the one you would have to seduce?"

His face turned a deep red. "Ah, yeah."

"When I said that I believed it meant we would never be intimate. The other Moka would be willing but I would never allow it with anyone I could not accept as my equal."

"Does… does that mean you see me as your equal now?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yes," she reached with one hand and gently touched his cheek. "My blood flows in your veins and you have my strength. I acknowledge you as my equal Aono Tsukune. Which means we can become lovers, and one day mates."

"Mates?" He said nervously.

Seeing his reaction she laughed a little. "There is no need to be frightened Tsukune, I am in no great rush to make you permanently mine. Now that you have shown me your intentions I am happy to simply court for a time."

He stared at her a bit confused. "Is that the same as dating?"

"Yes you idiot," she said teasingly. She leaned forward and kissed him aggressively, eagerly. Sliding her tongue into his mouth and letting it carouse with his.

When she done she slowly detached herself from him. He noticed that at some point she had taken her rosario back. "I will go now. And so we are clear you are free to do whatever you and the other Moka wish to. But if you do anything with any other girl I will _not _be happy."

Tsukune quickly nodded. Making the silver haired Moka unhappy was not a smart thing. "Do you have to go right now? Couldn't you stay just a little longer?" He whined.

"It is not wise to leave the Rosario off for too long, it damages the seal. But, for being so brave just now I will give you a reward. I will tell you something that will make you very happy." She told him.

"What?"

"Those dreams you have been having of me," she said with a purr deep in her voice. "They are more than just dreams."

His face slowly darkened. "Wha… you, you know about those dreams?!"

She nodded. "My blood is inside you Tsukune. We now share a very special bond. Our sub conscious minds can communicate with one another. So when you dream I can be with you."

He gasped and stared at her. "You mean all those dreams! The red dress and the tub and the… the …"

"Bed?" She offered. "Yes, I was there doing all those… _pleasurable _things with you and encouraging you to show me how you felt."

"So we've… we've already…"

"In a way," she said. She brought the rosario to her collar. "I'll see you in your dreams." She gave him a wink and popped the rosario back into place.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kurumu and the other girls were happy to spot Tsukune coming out of the woods carrying the pink haired Moka. His rosario was back on his wrist so he too appeared human now.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu called with relief. "Are you all right? We wanted to talk to you but the other Moka dragged you away."

"I'm just fine," he told them. "But I don't have time to talk right now. I'm sort of in a rush."

"Where are you in a rush to?" Mizore asked politely.

"I'm going to get Moka to her dorm and then I'm going to bed, I really want to get to sleep."

The girls all looked up in the sky where the sun was still well above the horizon. "But it's not even 6:30 yet."

"Well I've had a really tiring day." He mimed a yawn. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

The girls stood and watched as he ran away with an unconscious Moka.

"Desu! I bet he wants to take advantage of Moka!"

"Tsukune would never do something like that," Mizore said.

Kurumu sprouted her wings and took to the air. "Wait Tsukune! Take advantage of me! I'll pretend to be in a coma!"

XXXXXXXXXX

That night he dreamed.

XXXXXXXXXX

He was lying in a huge bed with a canopy over it. He recognized the room from previous dreams. He thought this was Moka's bedroom from when she was growing up. He wasn't totally sure and didn't care enough to ask.

At the moment he was lying naked on satin sheets with Moka straddling his chest. The only thing she had on was a tiny red silk teddy. Both of them were in their vampiric forms. His hands were playing with her soft firm tits through the silk. Here in his dreams he knew he could do whatever he liked.

She smiled down wickedly and ran her nails over his smooth chest. In his dreams he had no scars anywhere on his body. "Not so shy now are you Tsukune?"

"Look where we are, look how we're dressed, or not dressed. Do I need to be shy?"

"No, my lover, you don't." She pulled off the teddy and tossed it to the floor.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Tsukune, why are you smiling like that?" Kurumu asked the next morning.

"Oh no reason," he said. "I just had a really nice dream."

XXXXXXXXXX

But no matter how good his dreams had been he was forced to deal with reality quick enough. With the school destroyed and gutted by fire teachers had been sent to the various dorms to make an emergency announcement.

"I'm afraid with the main building gone there's no choice but to close the school until repairs can be made," Nekonome announced.

"Close the school?" Moka said. "For how long?"

Nekonome-sensei's 'ears' seemed to droop. "There's no knowing, but it will be months at least. There will be school buses available to take each of you home this afternoon. So please pack up all your things and be ready to go by four o'clock."

"But will we be able to come back?" Tsukune asked. When he'd first come here he'd been desperate to make it back to the human world alive and in one piece. In a way this was a dream come true, if this hadn't happened he would not have gotten to see his family until he graduated. But now that he was about to go home he found himself worried about what he was losing.

"I don't want to go!" Kurumu wailed and grabbed onto Tsukune shoving his face into her chest. "I don't want to be separated from my destined one!"

"Desu! I don't want to leave him until he's made me into a woman!" Yukari held onto one of his legs.

"I don't want to be without him!" Mizore said and grabbed onto his back.

"There's no need to be so upset," Nekonome promised. "When the school is ready to open again you'll all be contacted."

In his human form he was not able to pull Kurumu free and was slowly being suffocated.

She voluntarily let him go. "Tsukune what are we going to do? I can't be apart from you for months!"

He quickly recovered his breath and answered. "It's o.k., Kurumu, everyone, I'll give you my home phone number and address. That way we can keep in touch with each other."

Her eyes lit up at that suggestion and she quickly calmed down.

"Uh, Tsukune?" Moka approached him and spoke nervously. "Aren't you forgetting something? You said you would come with me to meet my family. Remember?"

"Ah, about that Moka-san, since I have a rosario now…"

"You can't not go!" She grabbed him pleadingly. "I already spoke to my father and he _insists_ on meeting you! If you don't come with me it will be bad!"

"How bad?" He looked at her worriedly.

She shuddered. "You don't want to know Tsukune."

"Your father is an elder vampire who destroys people who upset him right?"

She nodded. "That's right Tsukune, so you really need to come with me so I can introduce you to daddy. Besides," she cheered up. "You'll really enjoy it! My ancestral home is this really beautiful castle that's located in this majestic and breathtaking spot overlooking a river. You'll love it I promise!"

"Well… it doesn't sound like I have much choice. But winter break was only going to be for three weeks. Now it sounds like it may be months."

(Note: In Japan and in the RV manga the school year begins in the spring with the first break being for summer and the second at the end of the school year for winter. It's opposite of what it is in the U.S.)

"That's no problem Tsukune," Moka said. "Just stay for three weeks like we planned and then you can go back to your family."

"Do you want to come with me when I go back Moka-san?"

"What?"

"Well you did say you wanted to meet my family right?" Tsukune said. "Well, why don't you just come back with me when I leave your family and you can visit them with me?"

"Really?" She said eagerly. "You really want me to meet your mom and dad? I would be happy to! I would love to meet them."

"Good that's settled then," Tsukune said. "Now I guess we better pack up."

XXXXXXXXXX

As they got ready to get on their different buses Tsukune gave Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore pieces of paper with his contact information.

"I won't be there for three weeks, but you can reach me after that whenever you want."

Kurumu took the paper and cast a jealous glance at Moka. "Thanks Tsukune." _Heh, heh, heh._

Both he and Moka climbed onto the same bus with a single piece of luggage. As the bus pulled out they waved a last goodbye to their friends.

Kurumu had a very wide grin as she waved goodbye.

XXXXXXXXXX

The bus was packed as it pulled out of the academy parking lot. Traveling through the interdimensional tunnels it traveled to various hidden monster worlds as well as many locations throughout the human world. The zipped from a village in Mozambique to the north side of Chicago to a barren island in the Adriatic.

Slowly the bus began to empty out as various students departed. Moka and Tsukune were the last two. The bus cleared a final tunnel and came to a halt on a road in what looked like a rather desolate local somewhere in the mountains.

"Last stop, everyone out." The bus driver looked at Tsukune with his glowing eyes. "Take care boy; this can be a pretty scaaaary place."

"Ah… thanks?"

The two of them stepped off the bus and watched it pull away.

"Look at it Tsukune! Castle Akashiya! Isn't it magnificent and majestic just like I said?" She was obviously very excited.

Up ahead of them was an ancient and decrepit looking castle with four stone towers rising above the mist. A wall that had surrounded it lay broken and in disrepair. Between them and the castle was an old stone bridge only about ten feet wide and about fifty lards long. It spanned a chasm about a thousand feet high. Far below were the jagged rocks and white foam of a fast moving river.

"You call _this_ magnificent?!" He cried and wondered if there was any way he could catch the bus before it reached the tunnel.

"Of course it is Tsukune! For a monster this is a dream!"

Too late he recalled how she had gushed over the dorms that he saw as concrete slums.

As he was trying to think what to say the mists in front of them suddenly thickened and closed in around them. He suddenly felt a powerful demonic aura as a figure stepped out of the mist and spoke.

"Welcome home little sister."


	9. The oldest sister

"Welcome home little sister."

Before them a stunningly beautiful woman appeared out of the mist. She was dressed in a gown of ebony and silver which completely covered her from her neck to her feet. She also wore gloves so that the only part of her that was uncovered was her face.

She had incredibly long and thick hair that ran all the way down her back and was the color of ravens' feathers. Her eyes were red and slitted, the eyes of a vampire or a demon. They flickered from Moka's face to his and lingered just a moment before returning. Something in the way those eyes measured him made Tsukune uneasy.

The woman's full, blood red lips turned up into a wolfish grin revealing her fangs. She held out her arms in a gesture of welcome. "Oh me, oh my, the prodigal sister has returned at last. Come and give me a hug."

"Ria! It's so good to see you again!" Moka eagerly embraced her older sister.

The young woman then turned her full attention to Tsukune. "And what's this? You brought a snack with you! Oh me, oh my, how thoughtful." She took a step closer to him. "He smells delicious, mind if I have a bite?"

"I'm not food!" Tsukune took a couple quick steps back.

Ria's eyes seemed to dance. "I know, I was only teasing." She turned back to her sister. "He frightens easily doesn't he?"

"He's much better than he used to be," Moka said defensively.

"Well, going up the food chain will do that for you. You must be Aono Tsukune, the one little Moka has written so much about." Pulling up her skirt a bit she performed a graceful old fashioned courtesy lowering her eyes and face. "I am most pleased to meet you. I am Moka's eldest sister, Sekitan Ria."

He bowed to her. "I am happy to meet you too. You have a different last name," he noted.

Rising out of her curtsy she looked at him with amusement. "Yes, Moka and I are only half sisters, same father different mother. Our other two sisters Kahlua and Kokoa also have a different mother and their last name is Shuzen." She glanced back at her sister. "Moka's mother was the only one father actually married."

Moka began pressing her fingers together nervously.

"Will I be meeting her mother too?" Tsukune spoke up bringing Ria's attention back to him. "She only mentioned her father and sisters."

"My mother left here when I was very young Tsukune," she answered quietly.

"Ah, sorry Moka-san, I didn't know."

"She hasn't told you much has she?" Ria noted. "Probably didn't want to scare you off."

"That's not so!" Moka said.

"We'll see," she answered. "In any case why are the two of you still in human form? This isn't the academy. This is a household of vampires; you really should try and look the part."

Moka nodded. "Tsukune you should remove your rosario. Things will go more smoothly if you're a vampire."

Nodding himself he pulled his rosario free and was transformed.

Ria looked him over with obvious approval. "Oh me, on my, I can see why Moka turned you."

He felt a bit embarrassed at her attention and Moka frowned at her elder sister.

"What about you Moka-san? Do you want me to remove your rosario?"

One of Ria's coal black eyebrow rose ever so slightly.

"No Tsukune, taking it off and keeping it off for so long might damage the seal."

"Oh me, oh my, what a silly worry. I'm sure father would be happy to restore the seal if necessary." Without warning and without asking permission Ria snapped off Moka's rosario, causing demonic energy to surround and swirl about her.

"You can remove Moka's rosario?" Tsukune asked in surprise.

"When father placed the magical seal on this rosario he set a condition on who could remove it. Normally the vampire using a rosario can remove it, as in your case. But Moka asked father to prevent that. She was still a child then and was afraid she might pull it off in a moment of desperation or despair. So he set it so only three people could remove it; himself, her mother, and me. So I am rather curious as to how _you _are able to manage it."

"That is a question for father, not Tsukune." The now transformed Moka answered coolly. "But given the fact his ability to do so has saved our lives on multiple occasions I am glad for it."

Ria looked at the angry Moka and seemed pleased. "Now there's the sister I remember, proud, strong, and clever. Though never quite as clever as you thought."

"And you also are as I remember; sly and deceiving and far too clever for your own good."

"Oh me, oh my, you say such sweet things little sister."

XXXXXXXXXX

As the three vampires approached the castle entrance they were in very different moods. Moka was annoyed and more than a little angry. Ria was in high spirits, her sister's anger only appeared to improve her mood. Tsukune was uncomfortable and wondering how he had gotten himself into his whole situation in the first place.

"I want to see father immediately," Moka said tightly.

"I'm afraid that would be impossible sweet little sister. He isn't here at the moment, neither is Kahlua."

"I thought father was expecting me," Moka said sharply.

"He was expecting you in another month and a half," Ria answered. "Right now he is meeting with the other elders and you know how long _that_ can take."

Moka sighed unhappily. "Hopefully he will be back soon."

"Yes, hopefully, in the meantime your old room is ready and a guest room has been prepared for you Tsukune. Shall we have dinner? The two of you must be hungry after your long journey."

Moka nodded. "Yes we will have something to eat. But as for the guest room for Tsukune there is no need. He is my lover and so he will be staying with me."

"What?!" Tsukune said horrified. "Moka I can't do that! What will I say to your father when he finds out?"

Moka reached over and placed a calming hand on his arm. "Take it easy Tsukune; I would not invite you to my room if it would cause trouble. We vampires have our own moral code. You are my lover Tsukune. When father learns of it he will simply take it as proof of our relationship."

"Moka-san are you _sure_ your father will be o.k. with us sharing a room?"

"Quite sure," she promised.

"It's true," Ria said. "Our father will not be upset with you sharing a bed with my little sister." She smiled pleasantly. "If he decides to tear you apart it will be for other reasons."

"Heh, well that's comforting."

Ria pushed open the heavy iron door and they entered the castle.

Tsukune had been expecting the interior to be in a similar state as the exterior. So he was very pleasantly surprised to find the entry way clean and well lit with electric light. A thick carpet was on the floor, dust free paintings hung on the wall, and the furniture he saw all looked in perfect condition.

"You look surprised," Ria noted. "Did you think we lived in ruins and slept in coffins?"

"Uh, well, the way it looks outside…"

"Is solely for aesthetic qualities. I mean what self respecting vampire wouldn't want to live in an old ruined castle?"

"Exactly," Moka nodded.

Tsukune didn't say a word about what he thought.

"Father is very wealthy. It's almost impossible to be that old and not be rich. You'd be amazed what a few hundred gold ducats invested back in the middle ages are worth now. We have all the modern conveniences. If you like Tsukune we have plasma t.v.'s with access to every television station in the human world."

"Does that include Japanese stations?" he asked eagerly.

"Of course," she said. "Now I'll have the servants take your things to Moka's room." She clapped her hands loudly. "Ooolock, come!"

From down the hall came a squat four foot tall creature with pasty grey skin, little black eyes, and arms so long they dragged on the floor as he waddled quickly towards them. He was dressed in a fancy velvet servant's uniform, though he did not wear any shoes over his clawed feet.

"Take their bags to mistress Moka's bedroom," Ria instructed.

"Yes mistress," Ooolock answered. He took the two suitcases and waddled swiftly away.

"I'd forgotten about the servants," Moka said. "I never much cared for them. Goblins are a stupid and smelly lot."

"True," Ria agreed. "But they're strong and obedient, that's what counts. Now let's go to the dining hall. Dinner will already be on the table."

XXXXXXXXXX

The dining hall was beneath a massive archway about thirty feet high. There was a long wooden table with twenty chairs neatly in place. Food had already been placed at the far end of the table where two table settings were. There were bowls of steamed rice, stir fried vegetables, meat, fish, and other delicacies. There were also two large clear glass bottles filled with a dark red liquid.

Already seated and busy stuffing her face was a young girl with red hair tied in two bunches. The girl stopped gulping down food when she heard them enter. She looked up and froze.

Then like a shot fired from a gun she burst from her seat. "ONEE-SAMA!!"

"Kokoa don't…" Moka tried to ward her off but the girl tackled her and brought her to the floor.

The red haired girl was hugging her and weeping. "Onee-sama I've missed you!"

Ria looked on the scene with great amusement. She turned to Tsukune. "This is our youngest sister Kokoa. She was very close to Moka growing up and has missed her."

"Obviously," he said. _She reminds me a little of when we first met Yukari._

XXXXXXXXXX

Once Moka had reminded the girl of her place he had been introduced to her. Kokoa was less than thrilled to be meeting her onne-sama's 'lover.'

"What makes you think you're good enough to be with my amazing onee-sama?" The red head demanded.

"Well I…"

"Because there's no way some weakling vampire like you could possibly be worthy of her!" Kokoa said menacingly.

"That is not your decision Kokoa," Moka said coldly which brought the other girl up with a start. "You know nothing of Tsukune's courage or gentle nature; do not think to judge him. _I _know his worth and he is the only one that I want."

Kokoa looked at her older sister a moment. "I refuse to accept that! I will not have a weakling like him steal your attention!" She grabbed a brown bat that had been sitting on her shoulder and transformed it somehow into a large iron mace.

She charged at Moka and the two were soon locked in battle.

Taking advantage of the distraction Ria grabbed Tsukune's hand and led him out of the dining hall. "Let's let the two of them get reacquainted."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Is it really o. just leave them fighting like that?" She was leading him down the corridor to a door marked, 'game room.'

"It's fine," Ria assured. "That is just Kokoa's way of showing she cares."

"Pretty violent way to show your feelings."

"Well, Kokoa has never been what anyone would call subtle; she has spent the last few years stalking Moka all over the human world trying to get her to return." She opened the door and entered the room.

"You're joking," he said and entered behind her.

"No," Ria said. "Again that was just her way of showing she cared."

Tsukune of course thought of Mizore.

The room they were in had several tables all with chairs and various games set on them. He saw decks of cards, dice, backgammon, checkers, dominos and others. Ria took him to one with just two chairs where a chess board was set up.

She sat down on the side with the black pieces. "Have you ever played chess Tsukune?"

"Ah, no, I'm afraid not." He nevertheless sat down across from her.

"May I teach it to you? It's a wonderful game that teaches strategic thinking and patience. I play often against father but none of my other sisters will play with me. Kahlua is too flighty, Kokoa too hot tempered, and Moka… well she's been away for a long time but she never had the patience chess requires. She always believed that the only way to solve a problem was to confront it and deal with it directly."

Tsukune nodded, that was definitely Moka, no doubt. "That seems like the best way to handle things."

"Oh me, oh my, how disappointing. Like my little sister I don't think you realize that not every problem can be handled like that. Some enemies require more subtle methods to deal with."

He frowned; there was just something about her that made him nervous. "If you want to teach me how to play I'll try and learn, I don't think I'll give you much of a game though."

"Oh that's all right," Ria assured him. "I'm really more interested in learning about you than anything else." She put her chin in a gloved hand and smiled at him over the chess board. "Do you know you are the first boy any of us have ever brought to meet father? And that you were able to melt Moka's heart is really surprising. I always thought her too proud to ever admit she might care for someone in that way."

"We've been through a lot together," he said quietly.

"Yes, I'm sure you have." She reached down and took one of the black pieces that made up her first line. "Do you know what this is?"

He shook his head.

"This is a pawn. It's the weakest and most disposable piece on the board. There are so many of them because they are common and not worth much. That's what I thought you were when I first heard about you. Just some ordinary commoner that had gotten my sister's attention somehow."

"Gee thanks."

Laughing she put the piece back down. "I don't think that any more. To be completely honest I'm not sure what to make of you, but I don't think you're an ordinary pawn." She looked at him a moment considering. "A knight, that's what you are. You have the most unusual abilities on the board and are different from every other piece."

"Which one is the knight?" She tapped one of his pieces that looked like a horse's head. "What piece would you be?"

Smiling she picked up a black piece with a crown on it. "I am the queen," she said. "The most powerful piece on the board. The queen fears nothing and can go anywhere."

Tsukune grinned. "So you're the most important piece huh?"

"No," she said and put the queen back in her place. She took up the piece that was beside it, one with a slightly fancier crown. "The King is the most important piece. He is the ruler and the one who must be guarded and protected at all times. When he is placed in danger he is in check, if he is taken that is called check mate and means you have been defeated. The queen must protect the king at all costs, that is why she exists. To protect the king and remove all threats to him."

Ria looked closely at the piece and smiled sadly. "In this castle my father is King."

"So you have to protect him no matter what?"

She looked at him and grinned. "Yes, exactly, the queen must protect the King from all threats. No matter where they come from."

XXXXXXXXXX

She taught him the basics and they began to play. Even holding back she crushed him quickly. The second game he still lost but it took a little more effort. The third game he improved even more. She wore a hooded smile as she took his King for the third time. He learned quickly.

She thought she might have quite a lot of fun with him before they were done.


	10. A little trip

**Author's Notes: **I have changed the rating on this story from T to M due to violence and sex.

XXXXXXXXXX

After three games Tsukune felt it was time to get back to Moka and her sister. They returned to the dining hall to find an unconscious Kokoa and the table and most of the furniture destroyed. The goblin servants began cleaning up and cooking more food. Moka noted Tsukune's return with Ria but decided not to ask about it while her sister was there. Eventually they were able to have a meal that included normal human cuisine and bottles filled with warm blood.

"This blood tastes kind of weird," Tsukune commented.

"That is because it comes from transfusion packs," Moka told him. "I grew up used to it so I never realized how much more delicious it is when taken from the source."

"Yes," Ria commented wistfully. "I wish they had never invented refrigeration of transfusion packs. I liked the old fashioned way better."

"Old fashioned way?" Tsukune asked.

Ria smiled. "We used to keep human slaves and drink from them."

"That's horrible!"

Ria looked at him in surprise. "What's so horrible about it? It's no different from what humans do keeping herds of pigs or cows just to eat them."

"That's totally different!" Tsukune said.

"Really?" Ria said as she took a drink from her glass. "I wonder what the cow or pig would say to that."

Seeing Tsukune upset Moka placed her warm hand over his and spoke. "Cows and pigs are not sentient. Human beings are self aware, it is different."

Ria smiled and licked the blood still on her lips. "Food is food; the only difference is where you are on the food chain. Has spending so much time in the human world made you forget that little sister?" Ria noticed Moka glance at Tsukune.

"Yes, my opinion of humans has changed over time. While they are not our equals I do not see them simply as food."

"Oh I agree," Ria said. "They also make good workers, even if they are rather weak." Her words seemed to upset him. _Interesting, I wonder why?_

XXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the dinner passed in relative peace.

XXXXXXXXXX

Moka led Tsukune up into the North Tower and to her room. Stepping inside Tsukune instantly recognized the large canopy bed. "Wow! It's just like in my dreams," he said. He then spotted a dresser that was covered with perhaps a hundred dolls. Most of them looked to be princesses dressed up in fancy gowns. He looked over at Moka with a grin. "You have dolls? Aw, that's so cute!"

"When I was last here I was eight," she sounded a bit embarrassed.

"Why did you leave?"

"I left to find my mother," Moka said. "She left when I was very young and I wanted to be with her."

"But what about the rest of your family? Didn't you want to be with them?"

Sighing she removed her school jacket and placed it on the back of a chair. "My relationship with my father and sisters is… complicated."

"Kokoa seems to really like you, in her own way."

Moka nodded and absent mindedly sat on her bed and began pulling off her socks. "I like her as well, though her obsession with trying to becoming stronger than me can be a bit annoying at times. My other sister Kahlua was always the most childish of us even though she was older than me. When she was upset she would become rather scary. Ria… Ria and I have never really gotten along. Of the four of us she was always the strongest and the most clever, she was always scheming something. You should be very careful around her, don't trust her Tsukune."

"And what about your dad?"

"Father was kind enough to me," she sounded like she was making some sort of concession in saying that. "When I asked to go to the human world to try and be with my mother he allowed me to leave, and even made my rosario for me. But father is not the sort of man one can easily become close to. He was always formal and strict and never allowed me to forget he was Lord of the castle first and father only second." She began to unbutton her shirt and revealed he had a lacey pink bra on underneath.

Tsukune's face began to heat up. "Moka-san, what are you doing?"

"I am undressing," she answered. "I intend to take a hot bath and then we can go to bed." She looked at him curiously. "Aren't you going to undress too?"

His face turned a deeper shade of red. "Ah, are… are you sure?"

She smiled at him and slipped off her skirt. "We've taken baths together before," she reminded him.

"But only in my dreams! None of that was ever real!"

"Well then, it's high time to make it real." She pulled off her bra and Tsukune thought he was about to pass out.

XXXXXXXXXX

The bath tub was also the same as in his dreams. Moka put in some herbs and then filled it with hot steamy water. She'd even found some scented candles and placed them around the edge of the tub and lit them. Her body was every bit as magnificent and trim now as in his dreams. When he finally took his clothes off he was embarrassed by the scars that covered his chest and back. Especially the huge, 'X' that marked most of his front.

When Moka looked at him he looked away. "I'm sorry about my scars," he muttered. She was so beautiful and perfect, why did he have to look like this?

"Why are you apologizing?" She asked. "Your scars are beautiful."

"You don't have to say that." He told her.

She came over to him and gently traced the large scar on his chest. "I am not telling you that because you wish to hear it. I tell you that because it is true. Your scars are the proof that you have survived, they are signs of strength." She began to slowly kiss his neck. "Don't you know you could never be ugly to me?"

"Moka-san…"

She took him by the hand and led him towards the tub. "Come Tsukune, let us enjoy ourselves."

He could feel his body tremble a little. "This… this is my first time."

"Mine as well," she told him. She gave him a knowing look. "In the real world at least."

XXXXXXXXXX

After a wonderful bath they dried themselves off and went to the bed where they continued to enjoy themselves. Tsukune discovered his vampire form had a great deal more… stamina than his human one.

After a long and wonderful session of love making they finally fell asleep beneath the thick covers.

XXXXXXXXXX

A couple days passed with no word from Moka's father as to when he would return. Ria informed them that she had contacted him and he was aware they were here. However he could not leave the meeting with the other elders until things were settled which still might take days.

With nothing better to do Moka and Tsukune tried to just spend time together. They would go for walks in the desolate country side, watch television, listen to music, read, or (best alternative by far) just remain in her bed.

Unfortunately Kokoa seemed bent on hounding Moka and forcing her to spar. The same cycle would repeat over and over again. Kokoa would demand her onee-sama spar with her. Moka would initially try to ignore her or make an effort to get her to relax. Kokoa would persist with increasing vehemence until Moka would agree just to quiet her down. They would then proceed to the family dojo where Moka would put Kokoa in her place by beating her to a pulp.

Whenever Moka would go off with Kokoa Ria would seem to magically appear to bring him to the game room so they could play chess.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Checkmate," Ria tipped over his King with her queen ending another game.

"Aren't you getting bored?" He asked. "You've beaten me what? Fifteen times in a row now?"

"Sixteen," she said. She automatically began setting up the board again. "Not at all, like I said none of my sisters will play with me. So I'm grateful just to have someone to share a game with. Are you getting bored?"

He shook his head. "No, I never thought chess could be so interesting."

She smiled at him. "It's a game that was invented by noblemen in order to learn how to command armies. Chess is war in miniature. We are generals commanding two armies of exactly the same strength, battling over a field whose terrain provides no advantage to either side. Every lesson of war can be learned right here."

"I guess that means you'd be a great general."

"Well, I have a good sense of strategy at any rate." She put everything in place. "If you want to keep playing it's your move."

"White always moves first?"

She nodded. "See you are learning."

He moved one of his pawns. "Don't you ever want to be white?"

"No," she moved a pawn on her far right. "I rather like black."

"I've noticed." Today she was dressed in a black and tan dress. She always had some black on and she always covered herself completely from neck to feet including long formal gloves. "Do you always dress this way? I mean do you ever wear anything less formal?"

She grinned at him. "Are you wanting to see my body?"

"No!" He said instantly. He didn't even want to _think _what Moka would do if she thought he was interested in her sister in that way.

She laughed slightly and moved another of her pawns. "I dress this way because I choose to."

She didn't say anything more so he decided to steer clear of that subject.

"Why did you choose my sister?" Ria asked.

"What?"

"You mentioned other girls who liked you, a succubus, a snow girl and even a couple of witches." During their games she had been asking him a series of questions and so slowly gathering information about him. "You haven't come right out and said so, but it seems clear all these girls would be interested in you romantically. So just why did you pick Moka?" She eyed him as she moved a rook. "Or were you the one chosen?"

"We chose each other," he said as his queen took out a pawn.

"Oh me, oh my, mutual attraction huh? How wonderful, how romantic. Who was it that made the first move?"

He opened his mouth to say he had. Then he stopped and wondered. _Who did make the first move? When was the first move?_ Was it the time he'd kissed the inner Moka? Kissed the outer Moka? The first time he'd had one of those, 'special' dreams? Was it the very first time she'd asked him to her friend after running into him with her bike? Was it the first time he'd fought for her against Saizou? When exactly had the relationship begun?

"From your lack of an answer I take you're having trouble with that question?"

"Ah, it's just we've always been taking care of each other. It's hard to tell who chose who first. I don't think it really matters."

"Well now that all depends," Ria said thoughtfully. "If you chose her, that's fine. But if she chose you I think she should have made you more aware of what joining this family means."

_Joining the family? _Alarm bells went off inside his head. "Uh, I think you're getting a little ahead of things don't you?" _First Mizore says I'm her boyfriend, then Kurumu says I'm her fiancé, and now Ria thinks I'm joining the family. Do all women jump to conclusions like this?_

She looked at him calmly. "Am I? You are Moka's lover and you are here to meet our father and gain his approval. You are the first male _any _of us have ever brought here to meet him. Does that not seem serious to you?"

"I wasn't coming here to get his approval," Tsukune argued. "I was going to ask him to make me a rosario."

One of her eyebrows lifted. "Then why did you still come now that you have one?"

"Well," he began to rub the back of his neck. "She kind of made it sound like it would be very unwise not to come and meet him."

She moved her queen into line with his King. "You are in check. Well I agree it would be unwise not to get father's permission. _If _your intentions are serious. However if all the two of you wanted was to have fun there would be no issue. Kahlua and I have both had several lovers and it has never been any problem. The fact Moka has brought you here means she is _very _serious about you."

"Re… really?" Without much thought he moved his King.

Ria sent her rook forward and took it. "Checkmate," she said and began setting the board up again. "She really hasn't told you very much about this family at all has she?"

"No, not really."

She looked at him and considered. "Tsukune, how would you like to make a little trip with me tomorrow?"

"A trip?"

She nodded. "I have something I need to take care of and it would be a good opportunity for us to get to know each other better and for you to learn something about this family. It won't take all day, just a few hours. We'll leave in the morning and be back in time for lunch. What do you say?"

"Well, all right." What harm could there be in spending a few hours with her outside the castle?

"Good," she said. "I think it will be an eye opening experience for you."


	11. The family business

Late that evening Moka stormed into the game room looking for her sister. Ria was sitting there at the chessboard reading a book. Looking up she did not seem all that surprised to see Moka.

"I want to have a word with you," she growled.

"Yes, I thought you might," Ria put the book away and waved to the empty chair across from her. "Take a seat little sister. Let's talk as we play a game."

"I have no interest in your stupid games." She approached the table but remained standing.

"Hmmm, you never did. You never liked playing anything that didn't involve smashing something with your fist."

Moka slapped her hand over the table and sent all the pieces flying across the room.

Ria remained seated calmly observing her. "Do you feel better now? Feel free to smash a few of the tables if you like."

Moka glared down at her. "Whatever you are planning with Tsukune stop it. Don't involve him in any of your damn schemes."

"Oh me, oh my, you hurt me little sister. I haven't involved him in anything." With a gloved hand she pointed at Moka. "_You _are the one who involved him. He has been involved since the moment you brought him here to seek father's approval. I am just going to show him a few things about the family business."

Moka's mouth turned down. "That has nothing to do with either me or him. Neither of us will ever have any part in it."

"Don't be so damn naïve," Ria said sharply. She allowed her own anger to seep out. "Do you really think you can abandon your responsibility just like that? No matter how many exceptions father makes for you he won't let you just walk away completely."

Moka narrowed her eyes. She could almost taste her sister's bitterness. "Don't tell me you are still jealous after all this time."

"Oh me, oh my," she said. "Why should I feel jealous? Just because you are the one he loves?" She tilted her head a little. "You abandoned him. Left him to go chase after your mother and play schoolgirl amid the filthy human horde. And me? I have been by his side serving and protecting him. I have been his right hand, his sword and shield. I have carried out his orders and enforced his will. I have done everything asked of me to the best of my ability and never asked for anything in return."

She shook her head. "For this father has thanked me, honored me, and treated me with great kindness." She looked at her sister with open hatred. "But he does not _love _me. No, his love is reserved only for you and for your mother; the ones who abandoned him."

"Father does not love anyone," Moka said with certainty.

"You're a fool then if you can't see it," Ria said sharply. "It must run in the family, your mother was just as blind."

"Don't mention my mother," Moka said threateningly. "If you have a problem with me then deal with me. But leave Tsukune out of it."

"That would be impossible, father is just _so _eager to know what sort of man he really is." Ria said sweetly.

"What does father have to do with this?"

"He wants my opinion of him, whether or not he is worthy of being a part of this family. I think this little trip will give me a good idea of who he really is."

"I do not want him going with you."

"He is going with me," Ria said firmly. "And don't try and interfere or father will hear about it. I doubt that would make a very good impression."

Moka looked angry enough to bite through nails.

"Anyway, you really should thank me little sister. I mean don't you think it's about time he knew what the family was _really_ all about?"

"If he is with you I expect you to keep him safe." Moka turned and stormed out of the game room, slamming the door behind her.

Smiling Ria got up to gather together the chess pieces. "It's not me that's putting him in danger."

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Tsukune was waiting outside with Moka. He was dressed in a custom made grey business suit that had been provided for him compliments of Ria and the servants. He also had on his rosario and appeared human. Moka was still in her vampiric form.

"Be very careful Tsukune," Moka warned him for about the tenth time. "Don't trust her and don't believe what she tells you."

Tsukune nodded. "You know she doesn't seem that bad Moka-san."

"You don't know her the way I do," Moka told him. "And Tsukune?"

"Yes?"

"Whatever she shows you please remember it has nothing to do with me." She looked at him pleading and nervous.

"O.k. Moka-san," he said with a smile.

From out of what looked like a ruined shed a shiny limousine with tinted windows appeared and drove up to the front of the castle. The rear door opened and there was Ria already inside and grinning at the two of them. She had on a white and black dress today. Around her neck was a silver rosario with red center piece that looked almost exactly like Moka's. She looked much the same except her skin was a little darker and her eyes were now a golden brown.

"Oh me, oh my, ready to go Tsukune?" She looked at Moka. "Don't worry little sister; I'll have him back in time for lunch."

"Remember what I said," Moka whispered to him and gave him a warm kiss.

"I'll remember Moka-san, I'll see you later." He stepped into the roomy back seat and the door closed.

Ria clapped her hands. "Drive Ooolock!"

The goblin was in human form and dressed in a cap and uniform. "Yes mistress." The limousine pulled away from the castle and out onto the bridge.

Ria smiled at her guest and nodded towards the bar and small fridge in front of them. "Care for a drink? I have blood, tomato juice, soda, beer, wine, gin, whiskey, whatever you like."

"I'll take some tomato juice, thanks. I'm still underage you know."

She laughed a bit as she handed him a can of tomato juice. "Rules and laws don't apply to the likes of us Tsukune." She poured herself some wine.

"Moka and I have to follow the same rules at school as everyone else," he pointed out.

"School," she shook her head. "I don't know why Moka bothers with any of that. I mean learning to deal with human society is fine for other lesser beings. But for us? We can do whatever we please."

Tsukune frowned. "I don't believe that. I believe everyone needs to be treated the same. Just being powerful doesn't give you the right to do anything you want." He was thinking of Kuyou and the police committee, of Hokuto and Anti-thesis, and even of the Chairman.

"In the real world it does," Ria said pleasantly. "Though I can understand if you don't fully appreciate that yet. You weren't always a vampire after all." She had some wine and leaned back. "What sort of monster were you?"

Tsukune eyed her nervously. "Why do you want to know?"

"Oh just curious, I'm sure you weren't one of the more powerful races like a youkai kitsune or a werewolf. Moka would have bragged about that in her letters. So were you one of the weaker races? A mixed breed perhaps?"

"I'm afraid I'm not allowed to talk about that."

"Oh we're not in school now and I promise I won't tell," she mimed bringing a key to her mouth and turning it, sealing her lips shut.

"I'd really rather not say."

"Oh me, oh my, are you ashamed?"

"No!"

"Then why not tell me? It doesn't matter what you were, you are a vampire now. Not a true born vampire, but a vampire nonetheless."

"What's a true born vampire?"

"A vampire born of a vampire mother with a vampire father. Me, Moka, and our sisters are all true born. You on the other hand were turned into a vampire by Moka giving you her blood. You are what we call second born."

"Is… is that a problem?"

"Not with me, I see you as a vampire no matter how it happened. Father will be a bit unhappy; he would prefer our mates all be trueborn. But since there aren't all that many of us in the world he _may_ be understandingabout it." She grinned at him. "Or he may not."

_Wonderful, _he thought.

They drove into the mountain tunnel and were surrounded by bizarre light.

"Thank you for coming with me Tsukune, these tasks can be very tedious. Having someone with me makes it much more fun!"

"So where are we going?"

"We'll be making three stops. We're going to Azkarra, London, and Tokyo."

"Wow, we're going to London and Tokyo? I've never heard of the other one though."

"Then I guess you weren't a dijin."

"What?"

"Nothing, you'll see soon enough."

XXXXXXXXXX

After a short time in the tunnel they came out onto a vast rocky plateau that was high above a barren and empty landscape. In the middle of the plateau was a chaotic mass of tents and small wooden shops. From a distance it reminded Tsukune of a huge open air market. Surrounding the market were a series of billboards. The limo came to a stop directly in front of one.

"Here we are," Ria announced. "Azkarra, the secret world of the dijin, also known as genies." She reached down and picked up a large leather purse. She smiled at him. _This will be fun. _"I think I should warn you, the dijin are very powerful magic users and have cast some special enchantments over their world. They're a race of merchants and traders you see. You can buy and sell almost anything here, for the right price."

"What sort of enchantments?" He'd had plenty of experience with magic, both good and bad.

"Oh me, oh my, I think it will be _much _more entertaining if I let you find out on your own."

She stepped out of one side of the limo and he out the other. The instant his feet touched the ground he was surrounded by a swirl of demonic energy. His body transformed to a vampire's even though he still had the rosario on his wrist. He looked over to Ria to see she too had transformed. He could see her rosario still around her neck.

"What the hell just happened?" He asked her fearfully. "Did our rosarios stop working?!"

Ria shook her head calmly. "Nothing to panic about Tsukune, it's just one of the enchantments I mentioned." She pointed to the billboard right in front of them, It read:

**LET NO LIE BE SPOKEN. LET NO DECEPTION STAND. LET YOUR WISH BE GRANTED, AND THE PRICE PAID.**

"The Dijin have a bad reputation for driving hard bargains. So to help convince people to continue to do business with them they cast enchantments that make it impossible to offer any sort of deception. As long as we are here these enchantments override the power of our rosarios and we appear as we really are." She explained.

"By the way," she asked innocently. "What race did you used to be?"

"I'd still rather not say."

She frowned a bit, and then thought of a question that would cause him to lie. "Do you want to see me naked?"

He gaped at her. "Yes! Of course I do!" He froze in horror. That was _not _what he'd mean to say!

"Oh me, oh my! What a naughty boy you are! I don't think Moka would be happy to find out you want to see her sister naked." She wore a delighted grin as she watched Tsukune squirm.

"I didn't mean to say that! Honestly, I think you're a very beautiful woman and I really would like to see your naked body." Tsukune snapped his mouth shut. _I can't believe I said that again! What the hell is wrong with me?!_

"Tell me Tsukune, what do you feel for my sister?"

"I care for her very much; she is the most precious person in the world to me." He was relieved that, that had come out as he'd wanted.

"Are you serious about becoming her mate?"

_I really haven't given it much thought, _he decided to say. "Yes, I love her and want to be with her forever." He gasped. That was a lot more than he'd even told Moka yet.

"Would you do _anything_ to be with my sister?"

"Yes," he answered.

She nodded. "And what has Moka told you about me?"

"That you're a liar and a schemer and that whatever you tell me I shouldn't believe." He hadn't meant to tell her that!

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised."

Tsukune looked at the billboard. 'LET NO LIE BE SPOKEN.' He then stared at Ria. "This is another part of the enchantment! It makes you tell the truth!"

She nodded. "What better way to combat the image of dishonesty than to make it impossible to lie? Of course what people don't realize is that as long as you don't deliberately lie you can still say whatever you please. Lies of omisssion and false assumptions are not effected."

"You tricked me!"

"Yes I did."

"Why?"

"Because if you _do _try to lie the enchantment forces you to admit what you really think. It was a wonderful opportunity to find out more about you Tsukune. Oh, and so you know, I _already _knew you wanted to see me naked." She ran her toungue over her lips. "If you want I'll let you see me any time you like. I may even let you do more."

His face darkened. "I would never cheat on Moka-san!"

"How admirable," she said. "You know I like you Tsukune."

"You do?" He asked suspiciously.

"I do, and you know that's no lie." She told him. _But whether I like you or not won't keep me from doing what I need to. _"Now come on, I still have work to do."

XXXXXXXXXX

Entering Azkarra proper it was packed with all sorts of people. Most of them seemed human, surprisingly enough, though he spotted witches and a few monsters. Sensing their auras the people all made way for them as they walked along the dirt street between the tents and wood stalls. None of the buildings here seemed to be permanent; it really did remind him of an open air market.

He noticed that the 'shopkeepers' the dijin were all blue skinned and completely without hair, the men and the women. From their stalls and tents they shouted out their goods. Anything and everything seemed available; books, clothes, weapons, modern equipment like computers and cell phones as well as exotic animals and more unique items like potions and scrolls. A few stalls simply offered 'wishes.'

Ria stopped at a small stand that was selling ice cream and bought a cone for each of them.

"I love ice cream," she told him.

"How can they sell wishes?" Tsukune asked curiously.

"The dijin are very powerful magic users," she explained. "With the proper spells it's not hard to fulfill most desires. Ninety nine percent of all wishes are some variation on just three themes; make me rich, make me powerful, make me loved. Child's play for an expert magic user."

"And how do people pay for their wishes?"

Ria grinned. "Oh the dijin will find _something _of value have no doubt." She pointed to a bald blue skinned female having a furious argument with a little old man. "There are no set prices here, everything is open to negotiation. The Dijin are as famous for their bargaining skills as they are for their magic."

"Are we here for you to get a wish fulfilled?"

"No," she said. "I'm not stupid enough to make a bargain for that. The price is always too high. I'm just here to pick up a particular item."

Through the twisting streets she led them without fail or hesitation until they came to a small non descript stand with various bottles and containers on the wooden shelves. The merchant was a short fat man whose neck was completely hidden under gold chains. He gave her a greasy smile and held out his arms as though he actually expected her to embrace him. "Ah! Greetings Sekitan Ria! It is always an honor to see you!"

She leaned over and embraced him warmly. "Melzar! How I hate seeing your fat ugly face! How are you, you worthless piece of scum?"

"Heh, you know you don't need to be _that_ honest about your feelings."

She smiled at him. "And you know that the only reason I don't rip your heart out and eat it is because I would be banned from returning. Now where is my item?"

"Right here," reaching below the counter he produced a round leather case. "The Lilith Mirror, as your father requested. My payment?"

She reached into her purse and pulled out a solid bar of pure gold. Placing it on the wooden counter it creaked. She took the case and slipped it into her purse.

"A pleasure doing business with you as always."

She nodded. "Goodbye you worthless toad."

XXXXXXXXXX

"That was kind of rude of you," Tsukune said as they headed out.

"Dijin aren't the sort you should waste good manners on." She said.

"Moka's never that rude to people, even ones she's fighting."

Ria smiled at him and licked her ice cream. "Oh Moka isn't like a typical vampire at all."

Tsukune smiled. "Yeah, she is pretty amazing even among vampires."

"That's not what I meant Tsukune," she said. "I meant that for all her pride and strength she is missing something that is basic to most vampires. Something that I happen to have in abundance."

"What's that?"

She smiled at him playfully and took another lick of her ice cream. "Cruelty."

He looked over at her. "You don't seem cruel to me, especially not while you're eating ice cream."

She laughed. "Does that mean only the good and pure of heart like ice cream?" She shook her head playfully. "You still don't understand what it means to be a vampire, or what it means to potentially join this family. We recognize other vampires and a few of the other races as equals. But all the rest are beneath us, and we can use them as we please."

"Do you really think that way?" He asked.

She licked her ice cream and smiled. "Let's go to my second stop, it should be interesting."

XXXXXXXXXX

When they arrived in London it was night time. Looking out through the tinted window he saw the streets empty.

"We're going to the docks to meet some people," she told him. "I think I should warn you these people are dangerous. Well, as dangerous as humans can be. You should be ready to pull off your rosario if necessary."

"If these people are dangerous why are you meeting with them?"

"They've been stealing from my father. Among his many holdings he owns tankers and other merchant vessels. Criminals here at the London docks have been helping themselves to some of the cargo from various ships in dock. I am here to put an end to that."

"Why put yourself in danger though? This is the human world; you don't need to fight them. Why not go to the police?"

She gawked at him and laughed. "The police! Oh me, oh my, but you are a real innocent aren't you?! We don't rely on humans to handle our problems for us, we handle them ourselves." She smiled at him. "Will you be my back up? I don't actually need any help but I'd like you to see this."

"If you're going to be in a fight I'll definitely help you."

"Thank you Tsukune, you have such a noble spirit."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kobiyashi Sankaku, that was the name of the freighter tied to the dock. In warehouse 23 ten men were busy moving crates that had been off loaded onto a couple trucks.

"Oh me, oh my, look at the rats scurrying about."

The men all stopped and looked around frantically. They saw a woman in a long dress and a guy in a business suit walking towards them. The men all grabbed bats, crowbars, and anything else that was handy. One of them pulled out a .38 Smith and Wesson and aimed it at the woman's head. "Who the hell are you?!" He barked at her.

She looked at him and gave him a slight nod in recognition. "My name is Ria and I work for the person who owns the goods you are stealing."

"Is that so?" The man with the gun asked.

"Yes," she said. "I've come here to stop your thefts."

Tsukune was not impressed by the men he was facing. Even the gun didn't really worry him. Having fought just about every sort of nightmare monster a bunch of poorly armed gangsters didn't seem like much. Fortunately he'd learned English in school. "If you put down your weapons we can end this peacefully."

Their leader swung the gun from Ria's head to his. "Is that a joke? You just come in here with your thumbs up you asses and you think we're going to give ourselves up? You've been watching too much of the telly mate. Bobby, Tim tie them up."

A couple men grabbed some rope and approached them. As one reached to grab Ria's arm she caught his wrist and held it in place. "Did I say you could touch me you filthy human pig?" There was an audible 'snap' and the man began to cry out as his arm was broken. She took hold of her rosario and yanked it off. "Know your place!"

Tsukune followed her example and pulled his off as well.

The men stood there rooted to the spot as they felt some kind of horrible power fill the air around them. Before their eyes the two intruders changed, becoming pale and having their eyes turn red.

"What the hell?!" Their leader screamed. Panicked he fired his gun twice aiming at Tsukune.

With a vampire's senses he seemed to be moving in slow motion. Dodging a couple shots was child's play for him. He pulled the gun from the man's hand and easily knocked him out with a single punch to the head.

The others tried to run as soon as they saw the gunman go down. Some ran for the door while a couple ran for the trucks. Together he and Ria knocked them all out before they could get more than fifteen feet.

"Thank you for your help Tsukune," Ria said. She went over to the unconscious leader.

"No problem, I was happy to help. So what now?"

She smiled at him and kneeled over the leader. "Now's the _fun _part!" She grabbed him by the throat and yanked him up. She then bit his neck.

This was no little sinking of fangs like the ones Moka had always given him or like the ones he'd given Moka and Kurumu. Ria bit down on the man's neck with her mouth open wide and **tore **it open. The blood squirted straight up into her face and poured down over him.

"AAAHH!!" he woke up and began screaming and clawing at his ruined throat.

Laughing she tossed him to the warehouse floor.

"What are you doing?!" Tsukune screamed at her.

"I _told _you, this is the fun part! Come on! Help yourself! It's so much fun!" She grabbed another one with one hand and pulled him up. She again sank her teeth in and ripped him open sending the blood gushing out. Her face was covered in blood. She was laughing.

She tossed him aside and went towards another one when Tsukune grabbed her arm and brought her up. "Stop it! You don't have to kill them!"

Her fist crashed into his stomach doubling him over. She then delivered a kick to his chest that sent him flying into a pile of crates, destroying them and leaving him barely conscious.

"I like you Tsukune," she said. "I really do. If you don't want to help you don't have to. But don't get in my way. I won't be so gentle a second time. Know your place."

He thought some of his ribs might be broken. That kick was harder than anything Moka had ever done to him. _She calls that gentle?_ He was in no shape to interfere with her. He could only watch as she brutally and deliberately murdered the others.

XXXXXXXXXX

When she had finished she had called for Ooolock who had come in with a couple of cans of gasoline from the car's trunk. She allowed the goblin to pour out the gasoline and then set the whole place on fire.

XXXXXXXXXX

In the back of the limousine he was staring at her as she cleaned herself up. She had a pocket mirror from her purse and was wiping all the blood from her face. They both had their rosarios back on. When she was done cleaning her face she combed her hair again. In surprisingly little time she looked perfect.

Putting her pocket mirror away she glanced at him. "Still not talking to me? Oh me, oh my, I'm sorry if I hurt you. I would never have hit you if you hadn't got in my way."

"Why did you kill them," he asked her as politely as he could possibly manage.

"I told you, they were stealing and had to be dealt with."

"They were dealt with then they were beaten. You could have called the police then, or just given them a warning to never come back."

"That's not how vampires handle things Tsukune, and it is _definitely _not how my family handles things. When there's a problem we deal with it, and we deal with it permanently."

"You could have dealt with it without taking their lives! Even if they were thieves they didn't deserve to be killed!"

She looked at him curiously. "What a soft and caring heart you have Tsukune. Why do you care? Do you think the rat exterminator cares about the rats?"

He stared at her. "People aren't rats."

"Very true," she agreed. "If they were we could deal with them with a few traps and a little bit of cheese." She leaned in very closely and spoke to him in a serious voice. "Listen to me Tsukune. I know you haven't been a vampire long so I'll forgive your ignorance. But you _need_ to learn this. They are _all _rats to us, all of the lower races are there to be used as we see fit. We feed on them we allow them to serve us and make us money and if they trouble us we get rid of them. They… are… nothing." She leaned back. "The sooner you understand that the better."

XXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the car ride passed in silence.

XXXXXXXXXX

They came to their third and final stop, a large corporate office building in downtown Tokyo. Here it was morning and the streets were all crowded with people hurrying to work. When the limo pulled up to the main entrance The two of them stepped out. As soon as she was spotted men in expensive suits rushed to greet her. She gave them a few curt instructions and they scurried away.

"So what are we doing here?" He asked. He was trying to deal with what she had told him. _If that's what it really means to be a vampire then I want nothing to do with it._

"I have to attend a couple high level meetings here," Ria told him. "It should only take an hour or so."

"Does your father own this place?"

"Yes, it's a major corporation with offices all over the world. We have hundreds of subsidiaries in almost every field and this is the holding company that owns them all."

Curious he looked at the company logo that was inscribed into the granite floor.

It seemed the company was called Fairy Tale.


	12. A wicked woman

Tsukune was sitting in a reception area outside a conference room of the fiftieth floor. He was idly sipping on a can of tomato juice as he waited for Ria to finish with her meeting.

"Can I get you anything Tsukune-sama?" A beautiful blonde woman asked for the seventh time in the last half hour. Since arriving here with Ria, he'd been getting treated like the Crown Prince. No one had _ever_ referred to him as sama before.

He smiled tiredly and shook his head. "No thank you." He sipped his drink again as she looked away nervously.

As he sipped his juice, he looked around. There were a couple other secretaries working at their desks and a few middle-aged men huddled near an office whispering to one another. Whenever he looked their way people's eyes suddenly began to study the floor. While he had the rosario on his sense of smell was nowhere near as potent as it was when he was in his vampiric form, but it was still about ten times what a normal human's would be.

He found himself constantly having to rub his nose. The stink of fear was so think here it was making it itch.

The doors to the conference room opened and out strode Ria with a trail of executives following her like a tail to a comet. She completely ignored them and they're words of praise. She came over to Tsukune and offered him an apologetic little bow which took everyone there off guard. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting Tsukune," she said brightly. "Did everyone treat you well? If they didn't I can have them all fired."

The fear smell intensified sharply. "Everyone was very nice," he said quickly. He got to his feet and stretched. "How did your meeting go?"

"Oh me, oh my, it went well." She looked at the pale suits standing obediently behind her and gave them a death's head grin. "My meetings here _always _go well don't they?" The men all nodded vigorously and mouthed their agreement. "Let's go Tsukune I'm done."

XXXXXXXXXX

In the limo they headed out of Tokyo. The morning traffic was brutal and so it was slow going. Ria had another glass of wine in her hand and actually kicked off her shoes as she leaned back in the leather seat. She was smiling over at him with a lopsided grin. "Thank you for coming with me Tsukune, you made what was a boring series of tasks fun."

"I thought what you did in the warehouse was fun for you."

She giggled and took another sip of her wine. "It was, the rest of it was boring."

"Did it seem a little weird to you? One minute your murdering people and setting a place on fire and then you're having a meeting surrounded by people in suits like it never happened."

"For me this is normal," she told him. "My father's interests are many and varied. I go wherever I am needed and do whatever is required. Except for the occasional chances for violence it's actually rather boring."

"So what did you do in your meeting?" He actually didn't care but they were inching along and he thought it would be best to make some conversation.

"Oh, I just told them about some acquisitions my father is interested in. Nothing that would interest you." _You're not a snow boy after all; at least I don't think you are. That snow girl you mentioned might want to know. _"Most of the executives have no idea who _really_ owns the company. My father controls about 80 percent of the stock using a couple hundred front men. I don't even have an official position within the company. They just know the majority ownership trusts me and my recommendations. I mostly let the CEO and the rest run things day to day. I just go in when I need to talk to the Special Tasks Division."

"And what do they do?" he asked idly.

"Oh, all the things that make us money but don't go on the balance sheet. Arms deals, drug manufacture, extortion, prostitution, assassination, and of course all the activities that touch the monster world or the realm of the occult." She finished off her wine as Tsukune stared at her blankly. "Something wrong?"

"Are you saying you and your father are _criminals?_"

Seeing the look of shock on his face Ria put her head back and burst out laughing. "Oh Tsukune how wonderful you are! I swear I can't remember the last time I met someone as pure and innocent as you are! I can see why Moka likes you so." Her laughter subsided. "Of course I can also see why she didn't tell you anything."

"Do you think this is funny? When I came out with you this morning I thought we were going to do some shopping or pick up some laundry or something like that. Now I've seen you slaughter a bunch of men in cold blood and you tell me your family business is organized crime."

"Actually the criminal operations are a very _small _side line. Fairy Tale made over 110 billion U.S. dollars in revenue last year. Of which only six billion came from Special Tasks, or about five and a half percent. The largest criminal organizations and drug cartels in the world don't have a fraction of the wealth and power of multi-national corporations."

"Then why do them at all?" He demanded.

"Because we can," she answered. "And they are profitable." She scooted over to sit right up next to him and leaned close. "Why do you care Tsukune? So what if the humans want to poison themselves or shoot each other? They're going to anyway, why _shouldn't _we profit from that if we can?"

"Because it's wrong!" Having her suddenly rubbing up against him made him very nervous. Ria was a very beautiful woman. The way she dressed hid everything but couldn't completely disguise the generous curves of her body or the size of her breasts. (Having been smothered by Kurumu countless times he had become an expert and judged Ria's to be only slightly smaller than Kurumu's.) He tried to put more space between them only to come up against the door. "Don't you care that you're hurting people just to make money?"

"Humans don't count as people," she told him and happily pinned him to the door. She was sitting right up against him and deliberately pressing her chest into his arm. "I told you before Tsukune, they're nothing. All the lesser races are beneath us. Even Moka feels that way and she's about as soft as a vampire can be."

"Moka doesn't feel that way!" He said sharply.

"Well she doesn't feel it as _strongly_, that's certain. But even she would never think of a human or anyone from a lower race as an equal."

He opened his mouth to deny that. Then he recalled some of the things she had said to him.

'_As a vampire I found it unacceptable that someone beneath me should touch me in such a familiar way.'_

'… _even if I did like you, I did not feel I could accept you as an equal._

And he recalled what she had said _after_ he had been turned into a vampire.

'_My blood flows in your veins and you have my strength. I acknowledge you as my equal Aono Tsukune. Which means we can become lovers, and one day mates.'_

He had always understood that she, her inner self, had not seen him as an equal. But he had always assumed she had still cared about him and respected him. Now he was suddenly wondering.

He looked at her coldly. For all her beauty and odd charm she was a monster. "How can you stand to think that way?"

"I told you didn't I? I have an abundance of cruelty. And my father outshines me there the way the sun outshines a candle." She pouted and made a girlish face at him. "Don't be upset with me Tsukune, we vampires are all such _wicked_ creatures. Once you accept that the world can be sooo much more fun." She put a hand on his thigh and gave a playful squeeze.

Despite being in a car he jumped up and scrambled away from her. "Hey! What was that?!"

Smiling at him she licked her lips and began to pull off her gloves. "Oh me, oh my, are you going to pretend you didn't like that? Or like my attention?"

"I don't want that sort of attention! I happen to care about your sister!"

"Yes, you are her lover, I know. But you still want to see me naked don't you?" Reaching around her back he heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down. "You are _such _a naughty boy Tsukune. I just thought I would give you what you want so badly as a way of saying thank you for coming with me and sorry about hitting you."

As he watched the top of her dress slipped down revealing a black bra that was straining to hold back her magnificent full breasts. She slid the dress down her body as he watched. He knew it was wrong but couldn't seem to make himself look away. As the dress was slowly pulled down he saw she had a garter belt on over black silk panties. Black nylons covered her silky thighs and legs.

With her dress on the car floor she slowly crossed her legs and ran one hand gradually over them. "Do you like what you see you naughty boy?" She tilted her head and looked at him with such a teasing grin.

He was sitting on the car floor looking up at her. "I, uh, I ah, don't think this is right."

"No, it's definitely not right, but since I'm a wicked woman I don't care. And you didn't answer my question." One hand began to play with one of her breasts through the soft bra. As he watched her saw her nipples harden.

He knew this was so _completely_ wrong, it was wrong on so many levels. Yet he couldn't deny he was excited by what she was doing. There was a terribly strong attraction to those things that are forbidden. And no matter what an awful person she might be Ria was beautiful and putting on a show just for him. She was just a few feet away from him and the possibility of what _might_ happen was causing his heart to race and his body to grow hot.

"I… I can't deny I'm turned on right now," he admitted in a shaky voice. "But… I really want you to stop."

Her foot reached out and she playfully rubbed the inside of his thigh. "What if I don't want to stop?" Reaching back he heard a couple little snaps. She slid off her bra and let it fall to the floor.

He stared at her full luscious firm breasts, they were at least a size bigger that Moka's. In spite himself he felt the urge to reach out and squeeze them.

_What the hell is wrong with me?! I can't do this! _"What about the driver?" He suddenly said desperate to make her stop.

"What about him?" She asked as her foot continued to rub along his thigh slowly moving up and down and up and down.

"He'll tell everyone about this!"

"Ooolock will you tell anyone what we do?"

"No mistress," the goblin answered instantly.

"And why is that?"

"Because Ooolock knows mistress will kill him if he does."

"There you have it, goblins aren't completely stupid it seems. He won't say anything and _I _certainly won't. So it'll be our little secret." She leaned forward bringing herself closer to him, giving him an even better view. "Do you want to touch them?"

"No," he croaked. He couldn't make himself look away though no matter how much he knew he should.

"I don't believe you," she said. She dropped out of the seat and down to her knees right in front of him.

"What are you…"

She grabbed his hands and pressed them to her breasts. Her own hands forcing his to squeeze and mash her beautiful soft tits. "How do they feel?" She asked him in a low thick voice. "Do you like touching them? Do you like touching me?"

"Ria… I…"

Suddenly she let go of his hands and grabbed the front of his shirt. With her strength she forced him up too fast to react. Before he knew it her mouth was on his, kissing him savagely.

"Fuck me," she said when she pulled her mouth back. All pretense, all subtlety was gone. He could smell her pheromones filling the air. She wanted him; her body wanted him and was ready for sex.

"What?" he said stunned.

"I said fuck me!" She shoved him down as hard as she had pulled him up and was on top of him. Her mouth sucking his, her breasts rubbing against his chest, and her hips grinding into his crotch exciting and hardening him.

XXXXXXXXXX

All the while the limo crawled through traffic.


	13. A woman scorned

"Yaaaah!" A battered Kokoa shouted as she ran forward with a huge with a huge metal club in her hand.

Moka stood her ground and waited. When Kokoa got close she delivered a ferocious kick to the side of her head, separating her from her weapon and dropping her to the floor of the dojo.

"Enough Kokoa, we are done for today." Moka turned to go. With Tsukune away she had decided to go ahead and give Kokoa her time. They had been sparring all morning. As always they did not hold back so Kokoa was a mass of bruises and cuts.

"Wa… wait, I… I can con… continue." The red head forced herself back to her feet.

Moka shook her head slightly. "While I admire your determination I do not think much of your sense. It is enough, besides Tsukune should be back soon."

The mention of that name brought a hiss from the young girl. "That's why you want to stop now. So you can see _him_. Ever since you've gotten here you've spent all your time with him. Why do you waste your time with him?"

Moka flicked some hair from in front of her eye and gave her younger sister a small grin. "You will understand when you are older."

"Why don't you want to spend more time with me onee-sama?" She pleaded. "I haven't seen you in so long and now that you're here I have to drag you along to spend any time with you at all!"

"Do not complain Kokoa," she said. "We have sparred every day I have been here. Perhaps if you wanted to do some other activity I might spend more time with you. Being with Tsukune makes me happy and we can relate to each other _without _fighting. Think about it Kokoa."

Moka left an unhappy Kokoa still standing there.

XXXXXXXXXX

Moka waited outside as patiently as she could. Patience was definitely _not_ one of her virtues. Ria was the one with the patience of a spider.

Thinking of Ria she began to chew her lower lip. She knew her sister too well. There was always a hidden meaning behind everything she did. She could only imagine the sort of things she had shown and told Tsukune.

To her relief she finally spotted the limousine exit the tunnel entrance and drive across the bridge to the castle. The moment the car stopped the back door popped open and Ria leapt out. Her back rigid and her head held high she spotted her sister and stalked over.

"Buy him a leash," she snapped. "He makes a really good pet."

Moka's eyes lidded and she looked back dangerously. It was rare to see Ria so openly angry. "What do you mean by that?"

"Ask him!" She stormed past, deliberately bumping into Moka.

Moka looked back at the limousine. Tsukune stepped out and she noticed his suit seemed a bit torn in places. There was something _else _she noticed too. As he approached her she crossed her arms over her chest and regarded him with suspicious eyes. "Is there something you wish to tell me?" She asked in a frosty tone.

"Yeah, but not here," he took her hand and led her inside. "We need to talk."

She was surprised at his being this forward but decided not to comment for the moment. She wanted to hear what exactly had happened.

She especially wanted to hear how her sister's scent had gotten mixed with his.

XXXXXXXXXX

He brought her back to her bedroom. After shutting the door he released her hand and began pacing in front of her.

"Uhm, Moka-san, there's something I need to tell you. Actually there are a bunch of things I need to talk to you about, but ah, there's one thing I need to tell you first."

She crossed her arms and waited. "Yes?"

He faced her and took a deep breath _dreading _her reaction. But he knew he _had _to tell her. "On the way back here Ria tried to… uhm, have her way with me." He stopped right there and looked at her waiting for some reaction. Most likely her beating him while screaming he should know his place. He was surprised when she simply nodded.

"I'd already guessed that."

"WHAT?! How?!"

"Idiot, her scent is all over you Tsukune. Obviously she had a great deal of close contact with you." Her eyelids came down. "What _exactly_ happened?" She asked in a low voice that was nearly a growl.

He got the very definite impression that if he didn't tell her the whole truth she would know it and punish him for it.

"Ah, well, you see…"

XXXXXXXXXX

**Flashback**

Lying there on the limousine floor with a stunningly beautiful woman forcing herself on him Tsukune's heart was pounding. Even through his clothes her body felt _amazing _and the way she kissed was turning him on more and more with every second.

But then an image popped into his head. It was of Moka. Not the silver haired proud Moka. But of the gentle pink haired girl he had first come to know and care for. He saw her looking at him with those trusting eyes. He thought about what this would do to her, how this would betray the trust that they had and hurt her.

He couldn't do this.

He grabbed her and pushed her off with all his strength. "STOP IT!" Part of his suit ripped in the process as Ria was thrown back on her ass.

She looked at him startled, she had on nothing but her panties, and nylons and he could still smell her lust choking the air. "Ooooh, trying to play hard to get?" She reached for him again but this time he caught both her wrists and brought her up short. Even this did not upset her. "Do you like it rough Tsukune?"

"Just stop it!" He said angrily. "I love Moka-san! I'm sorry but there's no way I could feel the same way about you!"

She grinned slyly. "Who said anything about love? Just give me a good hard fuck and I'll be happy. I'm not going to try and steal you away from her. You can have us both."

"I'm not that sort of guy!"

She laughed at him playfully. "Every guy is that sort of guy. Don't pretend to be anything different. You enjoyed it when I did my little strip tease. I saw the way you looked at me, and I could smell it on you. The body never lies." Her eyes dropped a bit. "Especially not _that_ part."

His face turned a deep, deep red. She had excited him and it showed and there was nothing he could do about it. "I don't deny you're sexy as hell, or that you have turned me on. You're like every teenage boy's fantasy come to life!"

"Lucky you then," she tried to kiss him but he kept his hold on her and forced her to keep a safe distance. "Stop teasing me you naughty boy!"

"No," he told her firmly. "I love Moka-san, she means too much for me to do this. No matter how beautiful you are Ria-san you don't compare to her."

With those words her eyes opened wide and she pulled back from him as if he had slapped her. She stared at him disbelieving. "How dare you," she whispered. "How dare you!!"

"I'm sorry I…"

"SHUT UP!!" She screamed. She glared at him murderously, pulling her lips back and baring her fangs. The scent of lust was quickly replaced by the smell of a deep anger. "How dare you say that to me! How dare you look me in the eye and tell me I am in any way inferior to that arrogant bitch!"

"She's your sister."

"Shut up! I know what the hell she is!" Ria grabbed her bra from off the floor and quickly put it back on followed swiftly by her dress and the rest of her clothes. "You have no idea what you've missed out on you idiot! Do you know how many lovers I've had? Every one of them has cried when I got bored with them! Every one of them has come back to me _begging_ me for more! I could have given you the most amazing mind blowing time of your life! And instead you reject me? And for _her_? Why? Am I not beautiful enough for you? Am I not sexy enough? Am I not willing enough? What the hell is wrong with me?"

"You're not Moka!" He blurted out.

The second he said it he _knew _it was the worst possible thing he could have uttered. She defiantly stared at him as she pulled on her gloves. All her emotion seemed to pool into her eyes, he could almst feel them stabbing into him. "You are going to regret this." She promised him in a low voice.

Then as he watched she climbed up off the floor and took a seat again on the far left. "Get up and sit down, it'll still be awhile." She told him in a cold voice.

Carefully he got up and sat all the way over on the right, as far from her as possible. He continued to look over unsure of himself. "Uh, you're not going to attack me are you?"

She looked at him coldly. "That's not my way," she sneered. "As you point out I am _not _Moka."

He gave a sigh of relief. "I'm… I'm glad."

"Don't look so relieved," she told him. "You should be wary of the vengeance of a patient woman."

XXXXXXXXXX

"We didn't say anything else the whole way back."

"I see," Moka nodded. She looked at him regretfully. "I am sorry Tsuknue; this is exactly the sort of thing I wanted to keep you from being involved in. I am sorry. I will do whatever I can to protect you, but it seems she hates you now."

"Aren't you shocked that she would do something like that?!" He couldn't believe how calmly she was taking all this.

She gave him a sad shake of the head. "Regretfully no, as I told you, I know her well." She then reached out and gently touched his cheek. "But thank you Tsukune, for being so faithful. I am very glad that my trust in you was not misplaced."

Regretfully he reached up and took her hand away. "Moka-san, that was only the first thing. There is a _lot _we need to talk about."

She nodded. "Of course, very well Tsukune. Ask me whatever you want. It's time for me to tell you the harsh truths about my family."

XXXXXXXXXX

Ria entered the game room looking calm, she went over to the chess table. The one where she and Tsukune had played and she had started to get to know him.

"Aaaarck!" She brought her fist down smashing through the chess board and the table beneath. Not nearly satisfied with that she stomped on the broken pieces and smashed and kicked them until they were rendered nothing but wood chips. When she had finally worked off enough of her frustration she slowly let herself calm down.

Looking at the mess she had made she felt embarrassed. "Well that was adult of me," she muttered. "I might as well be Kokoa or Moka." Mentioning her sister's name reminded her of what he had said.

Tsukune would never have guessed that Moka was the one she hated above all others. That she had originally been interested in and wanted him only because he had belonged to _her. _To be compared to that person and found _inferior! _She clenched her fists just thinking about it _Oh you'll suffer for this Aono Tsukune I promise you that! Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned!_

There was a timid knock at the door.

"Come!" She barked.

The door opened and Ooolock cautiously peered in, once more in his true form. "Mistress, your father has sent word that he will arrive home tonight."

She nodded. "Good," she said. "I look forward to finally seeing him again." She looked at her personal servant and waved him in. "Come in Ooolock, there's something I need to tell you."

"Ye… yes mistress?" He entered nervously.

She looked down on his stunted form. "You saw me humiliated today. You know I can't have that."

The goblin stared up at her in open terror. "Ooolock would never talk!"

"Oh me, oh my, I know that. But _you _know, do you think I can stand having a worthless goblin know my shame?"

"Please don't eat me mistress!" he cried out.

"Eat you?" Her mouth twisted in rank distaste. "I would sooner drink water fresh from the toilet than goblin blood."

His sudden look of relief made her laugh.

Her hand grabbed his neck. "So I'll just kill you."

Snap.

His body jerked once and then crumpled to the floor. She would have to get a couple servants to dispose of it and clean up the broken table. She would also need to get a new chessboard and pick out a new personal servant. But all that could wait.

She smiled to herself as she left to return to her room and start planning exactly what she was going to report to father about one Aono Tsukune.


	14. A private talk

She nodded. "Of course, very well Tsukune. Ask me whatever you want. It's time to tell you the harsh truths about my family."

"There are so many things I want to ask you," he said quietly. "To start with, is it true that your family in involved in crime?"

"Yes," she answered simply. "I do not know the details, but father has always sought to acquire wealth and power by any means."

"But I thought monsters weren't allowed to cause harm in the human world! Isn't that what they taught us at school?"

"That is indeed the law Tsukune, and most of the other races comply with it out of fear of imprisonment. But vampires do not recognize any authority other than the Elders of our race."

'_Rules and laws don't apply to the likes of us Tsukune,' _Ria had said. He had assumed she only meant the laws of humans. But apparently the monster laws didn't matter to her either. "Well what about these elders? Why don't they do something?"

"My father is one of the elders Tsukune," she said dryly. "Do you think he is going to censure himself?" She shook her head and looked at him with a slight bit of pity. "Tsukune when the elders gather to pass laws or make decisions their aim is always to protect the peace and security of our kind. If one of our kind were to go on a mass killing spree for example the elders would have that one killed. _Not _to protect innocent humans, but to protect the vampire race from exposure. They care _nothing _for the other races, so far as they are concerned their only value is in their service us. I know it is harsh but that is the reality of vampire society."

"Yeah, I've heard that before." _'They are all rats to us, all of the lower races are there to be used as we see fit. We feed on them we allow them to serve us and make us money and if they trouble us we get rid of them. They… are… nothing.'_ "So you all just do what you want and it's o.k. because human lives are worthless?"

"Please do not mix me in with this Tsukune," Moka told him. "My mother left when I was very young because some of the things my father did sickened. Not only the practices of the business but the way he treated us and the servants." Moka smiled fondly. "She was thought to be very strange because she did not treat the lower races with the same disdain that most vampires had. She actually preferred living in the midst of human society pretending to be one and blending in rather than living here in luxurious isolation. She actually treasured her human friends."

"Did she see them as equals?" He asked curiously.

"Of course not," Moka said dismissively. "But she liked them for what they were."

"Sort of the same way you might like your pets?"

She looked at him in surprise. "Where did that come from?"

"Do you remember when we first met? Or I should say when I first met the other you?"

"Of course, I remember what my other self does. The memories are often hazy as though from a dream, but those first memories of you are quite strong." Her cheeks darkened just a touch. "You made a powerful impression."

"I remember when I was facing Saizou," he said quietly. "I was hurt. You cried for me, or your other self did, and you told me that the only thing you wanted was a friend. That you didn't care if it was a monster or a human that you only wanted a friend. That… that meant a lot to me Moka-san. It made me feel special that you didn't care that I was human just so long as I wanted to be your friend."

"I remember," she said calmly. "I remember the words and the feelings my other self had."

"But your other self, the gentle Moka who said that, who though that way. She's not the _real _you right? You are the real Moka, right?"

Moka nodded her head steadily and eyed him carefully. "I am."

"If… if the other Moka weren't there, if it had just been you, could you have ever said those words? Could you have cared for me as a friend even though I was human? Could you have shed tears for me?"

She lifted a single eyebrow. "Why do you ask me that now?"

"Because after being with Ria I have a good idea of how vampires _really _see humans and it makes me sick! She sees us as rats! Is that how you used to see me Moka-san? Was I just vermin that you put with for the other Moka's sake?"

She planted her fists on her hips and gave him a thoroughly exasperated look. "Are you really such an idiot that you have to ask how I felt about you when you were human?"

"I just…"

"Quiet," she said sharply. "Since you need to ask I will tell you. At the beginning, at the very beginning, perhaps I did see you more as a pet than anything else. A cute little creature to keep my other self entertained and happy."

Hearing her admit to it he put his head down.

"**But,**" she said. "That opinion changed. I saw you risk your like for me time and again. You put your soft body in danger for my sake. I saw your kindness and gentleness. I saw how you honestly cared about others. Saw how bravely you faced your fears and the way you would put on a brave front even when the fear smell was heavy on you. Little by little you won me over Tsukune."

She stepped forward and gently took his hands into hers. "Against Kuyou and all the other times I have fought for you. Do you think I would have done so if I saw you as a rat? I gave you my blood Tsukune. To a vampire _nothing _is more precious than their blood, it is _everything. _And I gave it you because I could not bear to lose you."

She moved closer to him and pressed his hands to her chest. "Now does that give you some idea of what you meant to me even when you were human?"

"I… thank you Moka-san, thank you for telling me that. But…" he hesitated. "Would you… would you ever have ever thought of me as an equal if I had stayed human. Would it ever have been possible for us to be together like this?"

"Why do you ask that? You are a vampire now, why does it matter?"

"I don't know, but it does. Could we have been together if I had stayed human?"

She looked down at the floor and answered softly. "No."

"I… see."

"Not because I couldn't have loved you," she said and squeezed his hands just a little. "You were already more precious to me than anything in the world. It would have been because it would have been too painful for me to be with you."

"Painful? Painful how?"

She looked back up with a sad and melancholy face. "I didn't want to have to watch you wither away and die before my eyes."

His eyes grew fearful. "What, what do you mean?"

"How long is a human lifespan Tsukune? Seventy years? Eighty? A hundred at the very most?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"My father is over a thousand years old Tsukune. He witnessed the Crusades and the Renaissance and lived through the Black Death. He has seen nations be born, ascend, decline, and perish. My sister Ria, how old do you think she is?"

"I don't know, twenty, twenty one?"

"She is two hundred and thirty."

"You're kidding!"

"No."

He looked at her closely. "Uhm, Moka how old are you?"

"Fifteen," she answered. "Vampires age like humans until we reach physical maturity and then the aging process slows down to a crawl. My father looks like a human man in his early forties and is still in his prime. We are immortal creatures Tsukune. If we are not killed we can live forever. I will still be a beautiful woman when a hundred human generations have come and gone."

She looked at him pleadingly. "Do you understand now why I could not have accepted you before? We would have had a short sweet summer together, but then I would have had to lose you. I would have had to stand by and watch as you slowly expired. And then I would have been a widow with nothing but memories of you. Is it so wrong for me to want a mate that can be with me for my life time? Is that so unfair?"

"I… I guess not Moka-san, I never really thought about it that way." Now he was thinking about it. "But does that mean Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, Kyouko, and the other people we know…"

Moka nodded slowly. "We will outlive them all Tsukune. Unless something happens to us we will remain young and strong as they grow old before our eyes. All the people I care for who are not vampires, I am condemned to lose them all. That is why I could only accept you as my mate once you became a vampire. I want to grow old with you Tsukune, no matter how long that may take. When I say I want to be with you forever I mean just exactly that."

"I… I think I understand Moka-san."

"Good," she said and leaned against him, wrapping her arms around him. "Then stay with me Tsukune, forever."

He slowly put his arms around her as well. "Forever," he whispered.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ria waited for her father outside the castle alone. She hadn't mentioned the fact he was arriving to anyone.

Out of the tunnel came a black wooden carriage pulled by six black horses. She smiled at that. Father _loved_ the old ways. Though he was willing to be more modern when the situation required. He took the limousine whenever he made one of his rare trips to the human world. But when he was meeting with the elders or traveling to one of the monster worlds or Azkarra he chose to travel by coach even though it was slower and less comfortable.

When the coach came to a halt the two servants who her in human form scrambled down to open the carriage door.

Ria went into a deep curtsy and lowered her face.

Out of the carriage stepped a man with dark black hair with a few grey strands. His eyes were red and his face had a severe turn to it, rugged more than handsome, with a large nose and chin. He wore a classic black suit with an old fashioned vest and even a cape. Around his neck was a gold rosario with a white diamond for a center piece. He looked every inch the aristocrat.

"Welcome home Lord Akashiya," she said in a tone as obedient as any servant's.

"Rise and embrace me daughter."

She stood and eagerly did so. She put her arms around her father and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. He barely touched her with his arms and then released her almost as quickly. This was as much affection as he would ever show her.

She let go and quickly stepped back, knowing he would be annoyed if she was too affectionate. She saw his eyes dart about the courtyard. "Where is Moka? I was hoping to see her."

Her hands clenched and her teeth ground down. _Of course he asks about her before anything else. _"Oh me, of my, I was hoping we might talk in private first father. You did ask me to give you my opinion on her lo-ver."

"Lover?" he raised an eyebrow. "In her letters she only described him as a friend."

"It seems they have grown closer," she said dryly.

Lord Akashiya eyed his oldest daughter. "You hate him."

"I do father, but that is not really important is it? After all I hate almost everyone."

"Except for me I hope."

"I could never hate you father."

He gave one of his slight smiles. He was never one for huge displays of joyous emotion. (Though he had no trouble showing his anger or displeasure.) "I am glad to hear that, you are my most valuable daughter."

_But not your most beloved. _"Shall we go inside to talk father?"

He nodded. "Yes, and you can tell me all about Moka's lover and whether or not he will live to become her mate."


	15. Lord Akashiya

Moka was lying asleep beside him. He always liked looking at her when she slept. Lying there with her eyes closed, so at peace, she seemed like an angel. He very gently touched her cheek, careful not to wake her. She was so warm.

'_Then stay with me Tsukune, forever.'_

How he'd longed to hear those words. They had made him very happy, and they had scared him more than he'd expected. People talked about, 'forever' all the time. Made promises and used the word without a thought. It was just a way to try and show commitment. But when Moka used it she really meant it.

Forever.

He was thinking about his mom and dad, about Kyouko and Kurumu and Yukari and Mizore. Knowing he would outlive them all suddenly filled him with panic. He wanted to run home so he could tell his family how much he loved them. All he could think about was that long off day when they would leave him. It was an odd reaction to being told you were immortal, all he could think about was death.

He'd gotten used to being a vampire surprisingly well. He knew the idea of drinking blood would have disgusted him before. But since his change he couldn't think of the stuff without licking his lips. His enhanced strength, speed, and senses hadn't been a problem. He'd even adapted to all the scents around him, learning to block out what he didn't need the way a person would only focus on what they wanted to see.

The most difficult part of the transition had been the constant pointless fights. And he'd learned to deal with them.

Now though he was suddenly faced with the other side of being a vampire; the loss of his human life. He wasn't human anymore. With a rosario on he could easily pass for one. But what would he do when everyone he loved started to get older and he stayed twenty? What would he do if Kyouko had kids? Could he watch them be born, grow up, and die while he remained exactly the same? What would he do when everything changed? He tried to imagine living a thousand years ago, back before the shoguns unified Japan. What would it have been like to have been born into a feudal society and then seen everything you knew and believed in changed? If he lived to see the year 3,000 what would the world be like then? Flying cars? Space travel? Or maybe society would collapse as people believed. Whatever came what he knew _now _would be long gone. Eventually everything he loved would disappear. He looked at Moka sleeping peacefully beside him.

_Except for her. She is the one thing that I love that can stay with me._

That thought brought him some comfort. He placed a warm kiss on her cheek and settled down to try and get some sleep. _I love you Moka-san, and I want to be with you forever._

XXXXXXXXXX

In his apartments Lord Akashiya was seated with a large tumbler of brandy in his hand. Ria was standing in front of him looking anxious. He looked at his daughter and nodded. "All right, tell me what you think of this fellow. What sort of man is he?"

"Oh me, oh my, Tsukune is a gentle and dear boy with a very kind nature. He even feels sympathy for humans. He is absolutely devoted to Moka-san and worships her," her hand twitched just a bit. "In his eyes _no one _compares to her."

Lord Akashiya noted the slight motion. Knowing his daughter as well as he did he could guess the reason behind it. _Oh ho! Well that explains her anger towards the boy._

"He is not all that intelligent," she continued. "But he does learn quickly. He seems a bit confused as to just what it means to be a vampire. And he knew nothing at all about this family."

"Moka didn't tell him?" He was mildly surprised. She had distanced herself from them but had not severed all ties.

"I think my little sister was afraid of scaring him off."

"Well, we can be scary at times. _Especially _to those I find troubling my children." He said. "So essentially this Tsukune is a very sweet natured and gentle soul?"

Ria nodded. "Yes, which means he _absolutely _does not fit into his family."

A fond expression touched his hard face. "I can understand why Moka likes him." He saw Ria's lips turn down a bit. "Well, how would you recommend I deal with him? Shall I rip off his head for even presuming to think he is worthy of being my daughter's mate?" If his daughter had taken this boy for a lover he would not have cared so long as she had kept him out of sight as Ria always did. Coming here though was a sign of serious intentions.

"You would never do that father."

He looked at her in surprise. She had seen him rip people apart for far less. "And why would I not?"

"Because if you did that Moka would never forgive you. And you would never risk losing your most beloved daughter."

He looked to his eldest and shook his weary head. "Are you _still _jealous of her? I want all my children to get along."

"Yes father."

He gave out an annoyed sigh. "You already have something in mind don't you? You always have a plan in mind."

"I do father, Moka thinks she is in love with him. But all it really is, is a crush. She is still nothing but a child, barely more mature than Kokoa. My guess is they wouldn't last more than a decade together, two at the very most."

He lifted a single thick eyebrow. "So your suggestion is I do nothing?"

"Oh me, oh my, but that wouldn't punish Tsukune for daring to involve himself with us. Or teach Moka just why he is so unworthy of joining the family. No, Tsukune _must _suffer for his arrogance. And Moka needs to be taught a lesson too. It's time she was put in her place."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Tell him you will grant him your blessing, but only _if _he can get your sword back from Fafnir."

Lord Akashiya suddenly stiffened in his seat. On reflex he crushed the glass in his hand sending shard flying and ripping open his palm. "I thought I told you to **never **mention that name again!"

She quickly dropped to her knees and bowed her head. "I beg forgiveness Lord Akashiya!"

He opened up his fist and picked out the broken pieces of glass. "Rise daughter, I must admit I never would have thought of _that. _You really want to see this boy suffer don't you? You must want it quite badly to risk saying _that _name in front of me."

"I am sorry father; I know how you feel about him. But do you not agree it is the perfect test? He will either die a horrible death ort he will run away like a coward. Either way he will be punished and Moka taught a valuable lesson about who should and should not join this family." She didn't bother mentioning the possibility he might actually succeed. They both knew it was impossible. If a vampire elder couldn't do it what chance did a new second born stand?

"Well I do admit that does solve the problem rather nicely," he said. He watched as the cuts in his hand started to close up. "Very well, that's what I'll do."

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Moka was awoken with a sharp at the bedroom door. Seeing her darling was still asleep she decided to leave him be for awhile longer. She slipped on a robe and quickly answered the door. There before her was a goblin servant.

"Pardon mistress," the goblin bowed low to her. "Lord Akashiya is in the audience hall and he summons you and master Tsukune to attend him."

"My father is home? Did he just return?"

"No mistress he returned last night. Mistress Ria commanded no one be disturbed."

"I see," Moka answered tightly. _Ria's already talked to him then and poured poison in his ear. This is not good._

She quickly woke Tsukune and told him to get dressed.

XXXXXXXXXX

The audience hall was a large dome in the heart of the castle. There was only one piece of furniture, a gilded chair located on a dais four steps high at the far end of the room. From the door way they were forced to cross the whole length of the vast room to reach it. It was, and was meant to be, and intimidating walk.

When the wide door s to the hall opened Moka and Tsukune entered hand in hand. She had warned him what to expect and how he needed to behave. They made the long walk at a slow and easy pace in silence, the only sound their feet striking the stone floor.

Sitting on his throne was her father dressed in his usual dark clothing. He eyed with his usual impenetrable gaze. His hands were steepled and he waited with ease.

Standing before him below the dais was Ria. On her face was an eager smile.

When they finally reached the dais Moka and Tsukune both fell to their knees and cast their faces down. "Greetings Lord Akashiya," they both said. Moka knew he was always lord first and only father after that.

"Both of you rise," he said and then stood up as well and held out his arms. "Come and embrace me Moka, it has been much too long."

She quickly climbed the steps and did as he asked her too, putting her arms around him lightly. He in turn embraced her warmly, genuinely pleased to have her home again. Ria stood there and watched how easily he showed affection for her sister. She squeezed her hands into fists.

After a long moment he released her. Moka eagerly let go of his and took a step back. "I am very happy to see you again my dear."

Moka nodded. "I would have been happy to have seen you last when you arrived father. In fact I would have preferred that had I only known you were here." She cast a glance to Ria. "I _did_ ask to be told as soon as he arrived did I not?"

"Oh me, oh my, that's right you did! It simply _must_ have slipped my mind."

The two sisters sent openly hostile looks to one another.

"Now, now, let's not fight," Lord Akashiya said. "I want my girls to be happy. That is what I have always wanted." And now he turned his full attention to Tsukune. "So, you are Moka's lover?"

"Yes Lord Akashiya," Tsukune answered politely. Moka had warned him not to lie about anything and to try and keep his answers as short as possible.

"He is indeed my lover and the most precious person in the whole world to me father," Moka said.

Lord Akashiya looked at her with that small grin he sometimes wore. "Obviously, or you would not have given him your blood and turned him. But my dear you are still so very young, in my eyes you are still but a child. Do you not think it a little too soon for this?"

"I am an adult father, and old enough to know who I love and who I want to be with always."

"Who will be your mate is _my _decisiondaughter, never forget that." He glanced over at Tsukune. "Tell me young man, has Moka ever told you about Neji?"

"No, Lord Akashiya."

"That has nothing to do with this," Moka said quickly. "He is here because I want him to be."

"Neji was one of Ria's lovers, a true born vampire from a good family." Lord Akashiya continued as if not hearing her. "He came here one day asking my blessing to marry her. Just arrived uninvited and unannounced and asked for an audience. He told me of his deep love for my daughter and asked me permission to marry her. Do you know what I said to him?"

"No, Lord Akashiya." Tsukune answered. _Why do I have the feeling I'm not going to like this story?_

"I told him to be patient, that it was too soon and that I was not ready to give my blessing. At which point he told me he did not care what I thought. He intended to convince my daughter to marry him regardless."

Ria laughed. "He was always like that; his mouth was always a minute faster than his brain."

Lord Akashiya nodded. "Do you know what I did then Aono Tsukune?"

"No, Lord Akashiya."

"I tore off his arms, his legs, and finally his head. I am an elder vampire and I do not tolerate those who defy me. **I **decide what is best for this family, no other." He looked at Tsukune with those merciless eyes. "What would you say if I told you I refuse you permission to be my daughter's mate, not just for now but for always? What would you say?"

"Father! I…" Moka tried to interrupt but he raised a hand silencing her.

"I want to hear his answer Moka. Well boy? You who do not know what it means to be a vampire. You who question our ways and our values. You who come here to trying steal away my most precious child. What is your answer?"

Tsukune stood his ground and looked back into his cruel face. "My answer is that I want to be with Moka-san forever, and I won't let anyone keep me from being with her."

"So you mean to defy me?" He said in a dangerous tone.

Moka jumped in front of him and glared back at him. "Father if you lay one finger on him I will leave here and never return. I will never forgive you or see you ever again."

"What a disrespectful little bitch you are!" Ria snarled. "How dare you say that to father!"

"If he harms Tsukune he will not be my father anymore."

Lord Akashiya looked at Moka closely. "You are so much like your mother," he said quietly to her. He looked back down at Tsukune. "You say you love my daughter boy, what would you do to be with her?"

"Anything," he answered without hesitation. "I would do anything to be with her."

"Very well then, I give you a challenge Aono Tsukune. Retrieve my sword for me from the one who has it now. If you can do this I will grant you my blessing and embrace you as a son."

"Your sword?" Moka gasped. "Father you can't be serious!"

"I accept," Tsukune said. "If that's what I have to do to be with Moka then I will."

Lord Akashiya simply nodded his head while Moka looked horrified.

"Tsukune?" Ria asked in a sweet tone.

"Yes," he said warily.

"You just put yourself in check."


	16. Lord Akashiya's sword

Lord Akashiya was not surprised to hear a knock at his chamber door a few hours after the audience.

"Come in Moka."

The door opened and in strode Moka, the only child to bear his family name. He was disappointed to see her wearing her school uniform. He had brought more than a dozen beautiful gowns and dresses for her and had them sent to her room. Obviously she was still angry with him.

"Father I wish to have words with you."

"I can imagine about what subject." He was seated in a leather chair and waved her to one near him.

She came to him but remained standing. "I want you to release Tsukune from this ridiculous challenge."

"No."

Moka hissed angrily.

"Come now Moka don't be so angry," he tried to sound reasonable. "I am only trying to show him his place."

"By killing him?!" She demanded.

"He doesn't have to die Moka," Lord Akashiya said. "I assume that once he sees what Fafnir is he will simply runaway."

XXXXXXXXXX

**Flashback**

Tsukune paled as Moka explained to him what he was being asked to do. "A dragon?"

She simply nodded. Following the audience with her father she had brought him a back to her room to try and convince him not to go through with the challenge. "That's right, Fafnir is a dragon."

"And by dragon you mean a real live dragon? You know, a huge flying lizard that breathes fire and fights knights?"

"He doesn't breathe fire and I doubt he has had to face a knight in at least 500 years, but the rest is accurate. Plus he is an awesomely powerful magic user. Father faced him about three hundred years ago. He was able to wound him but barely survived and was forced to escape without his prized sword. It is one of only a handful of times he has ever been defeated and it is a _very _bitter memory for him. Do you see the problem Tsukune? My father is an elder vampire and a warrior of great power and renown and he was lucky just to _survive_! If you go you stand no chance."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," he muttered.

"Idiot!" She shouted. "I am trying to get you to face reality so I can save your life! If you go you will have to go alone, I will not be permitted to help you. Up until now you have been able to win your fights relying on your vast might as a vampire to overpower your foes. Simply put up until now all your enemies have been weaker than you. With the possible exception of Hokuto, where you had help from me and the others. Here though your enemy will be _far _stronger than you are." She looked at him sadly.

"Let me go to my father and tell him I am ending things with you."

"What?!" he shouted. "Moka-san you can't! What are you saying?"

"Hear me out Tsukune," she said calmly. "It will only be for a few years, and then we can become lovers again. I am sure that after whatever lies Ria has told him about you he will have you watched for a time to make certain we are no longer together. He wants to punish you and humble me. After just a few years he will be satisfied I am sure and will not care if we see each other again so long as we are discreet."

He shook his head furiously. "No, absolutely not I am not breaking up with you Moka-san!"

"Listen to me Tsukune," she said urgently. "It is the only way." She leaned close to him. "I will wait for you my darling, even though it will be hard. We are immortal, what do a few years matter?"

"They matter a lot Moka-san! We're finally together and I can't bear not to be with you. I don't care what I have to face there is no way I am going to be separated from you."

She tried desperately to change his mind but he was obstinate. He would rather go and face a dragon than lose her even temporarily.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You do not know him father," she said. Despite her worries she had an amused grin. "He has more courage than he does common sense. But then that is part of why I love him so, his willingness to put himself in danger to protect those he cares about."

"If he is foolish enough to face _that person _then he gets what he deserves."

Moka glared at him furiously.

"Oh come now Moka, what were you expecting?"

"I was expecting you to at least be considerate of my feelings for him. Had I known this would have been the result I would never have mentioned him in any of my letters."

"Well you really should have known better then daughter. I will do what _I _think best regardless of my children's wishes. Really, to even suggest you are ready for a mate at your age. And to go and turn him like that!" He shook his head with disgust. "What were you thinking giving your precious blood to someone so unworthy?"

"And what makes him unworthy father?" She demanded and crossed her arms over her chest. He truly loves, he has fought for me, bled for me, risked everything for me he is the most precious thing in this world to me!"

"And what does any of _that _matter?" He asked coldly. "I love you dearly my daughter, but not even for you will I allow trash to enter this family."

"Trash?" She said furiously. "What sort of lies has Ria been telling you?!"

"She told me that he objected to the way we treat humans and to the illegal aspects of our family business. That his heart is soft and weak and that he lacks that necessary cruelty every vampire must have. Do you deny any of this?"

"Did she also mention that she tried to seduce him?" Moka snapped.

"No, though it doesn't really surprise me," he smiled fondly. "She always did want what you had. What does _that_ have to do with anything?"

_I have been away too long, _she thought with a grimace. _I'd forgotten just how cruel he really is. _"He rejected her and she hates him for it."

"She freely admitted that she hated him. It did not invalidate her argument. He is unworthy of you Moka. He is too soft and too weak; you should never have turned him. Or at the very least you should never have brought him before me. I will not allow him to poison you with his weakness."

"I love him father."

"You are young you will find others to love," he said practically.

"No I will not," she said firmly.

"Then you will not," he said dismissively. "No children for you then I suppose, which is a shame. But make your mind up to it Moka. I will not consent to your being with him. Not unless he returns here with my sword in his hands."

"Father call this off, please. I won't take him for a mate."

"But you will still see him?"

She did not answer.

"You should have been satisfied with that Moka. You should not have brought him here. Now that I have met him I will not simply forget."

And so Moka was defeated by the combination of a stubborn boyfriend and an uncaring father.

XXXXXXXXXX

The limousine waited to take him. Her father knew where Fafnir's lair was and was only too happy to assist Tsukune on his quest.

"Tsukune are you _sure _you don't want to bring a weapon with you?" Moka asked. "We have an armory filled with swords, axes, lances, spears, and all other manner of weapons."

With an embarrassed grin he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm not really comfortable with weapons Moka-san. I'll just fight with my fists like always."

She leaned close and spoke to him in an urgent whisper. "Listen to me Tsukune, if you need to run away then do so! I will not think less of you for having to run from a dragon." She gently placed her hand on his cheek. "Just survive, that is the only thing that matters to me. Whatever happens I will find a way for us to safely be together again. Even if we have to be apart for a few years."

"We won't be apart Moka-san, I promise." He gave her a warm kiss. "I'll see you soon."

XXXXXXXXXX

From one of his windows Lord Akashiya looked down as the limousine pulled away. _Well, he has some courage at least. We'll see how much when he confronts a dragon._

XXXXXXXXXX

When the limousine exited the tunnel they were on a barely paved road surrounded by deep snow on all sides. This was Iceland. This was where Fafnir's lair was. The limousine soon pulled off the road and on to the rough snow covered ground. The car must have been modified and given four wheel drive and a powerful engine because they were able to keep going without too much trouble. It was a beautiful country. There were mountains and sheer cliffs and fast running rivers. There seemed to be no trees here, all the land he could see was empty. Just miles and miles of quiet nothing.

They'd only passed a couple cars on the road and since pulling off he hadn't seen a single person or building or any sign of human habitation. The land they were passing through might have looked exactly like this when the very first Viking settlers arrived. Such a desolate and lonely place. He could see why a monster would come here.

They drove for about an hour and a half. They went over rocky trails and fields that no car had any business going near. Then finally they approached a sheer cliff of grey stone. A third of the way up it, maybe a hundred feet there was a gaping hole in the cliff side. The driver brought his limousine to a halt and spoke for the first time since leaving the castle.

"That cave is the entrance to Fafnir's layer. The master told me to wait here for one full day. If you come out I am to take you anywhere you like. Master also told me to tell you that if you return to the castle or see his daughter again without retrieving his sword he will kill you."

"Thanks so much," Tsukune said and stepped out into the freezing cold.

XXXXXXXXXX

No human could have possibly climbed that cliff wall without picks, rope and other equipment. But for someone with a vampire's strength and agility it was no problem.

When he got into the cave he noticed two things. First were the bones. He counted twenty human skulls. They and various other bones scattered all along the cave floor. It didn't take a genius to figure out the message. He suddenly smiled as he imagined what his reaction to this would have been just one year ago. He probably would have wet himself and ruin away screaming. He kicked a few bones out of the way and walked deeper into the cave towards the second thing he had noticed.

The cave didn't lead anywhere. It was about thirty feet long and that was it. There didn't seem to be any passage ways leading anywhere. And he sure didn't see a dragon here. He decided to check for any hidden passageways just to be sure. He pressed his hand to the back of the cave wall. Rather than touch stone though it went straight through. Surprised he carefully leaned forward, pressing his face to the rock. His face passed through and he saw a stone tunnel leading downward.

He stepped through the imaginary cave wall and into the tunnel. _An illusion, _he thought. _Fafnir must have used his magic to hide this place. _The first obstacle successfully surmounted he moved slowly down the tunnel. He'd gone about thirty yards when he ran into obstacle number two. He took a step and there was a tiny little, 'click.' Without warning a shower of arrows fired out of the tunnel's side. He dived for the ground and was just able to avoid _most _of them.

One of them had gotten him in his right arm with the arrow going clean through and lodging there. He gave a cry of pain and sat up to see the damn thing stuck through his arm. Muttering to himself he knew what he had to do, he couldn't very well leave to go search for a doctor. With his left hand he broke off the metal arrow head. He then carefully pulled the arrow out the way it had gone in. It stung like hell but he was able to get it out without too much trouble. His vampiric healing did the rest, stopping his bleeding and closing up the wound.

Getting up to his feet he continued on his way.

XXXXXXXXXX

He was hanging from the tunnel ceiling. His powerful hands literally dug into the rock surface to allow him enough grip to hang on. Beneath him was a pit filled with iron spikes and the remains of about six or seven human skeletons. After about a dozen near misses he was thoroughly sick of traps. He swung his body back and forth to build up some momentum and then leapt out over the edge of the pit.

_Well that's one more I survived, I wonder how many more there are? _Tsukune stopped and took a deep breath. _It's close now. _

The tunnel had been leading him down deeper and deeper into the earth. As he'd gone the temperature had begun to climb until it was now quite warm. He had also picked up a scent. It was like nothing else he had ever smelled before. Though it did remind him a bit of those lizard men who had challenged him that one time. When he'd first picked it up the scent had been so faint he had just barely noticed it. Now though it was thick and filled the air. Fafnir had to be close.

He continued down the tunnel and saw it beginning to open up. A hundred yards or so beyond the last trap he came into a huge underground cavern. Stalactites hung down from the ceiling and there was a small pool of water to one end of the cavern. But that wasn't what caught his eye. There was gold here and it was **everywhere! **The cavern was huge but there was gold over nearly all of it. They seemed to mostly be coins but there were rings and necklaces, cups and plates, statues and even gold cloth. There was so much gold it had been pile up into a vast hill right in the middle, a hill of gold.

It was quite a sight, but here was no dragon anywhere he could see. He knew Fafnir _had _to be here. He had no doubt about that, the scent was from a living being and it was too strong for him not to be present. Tsukune stayed near the tunnel entrance and scanned about nervously, looking not only for any sign of the dragon but for the sword. If he could spot it he would grab it and run.

"**Well it took you long enough." **A voice boomed. As Tsukune watched the hill of gold began to tremble and spill all over the ground. Revealing a monster beneath. **"I've been waiting while I listened to you set off all traps."**

The dragon Fafnir was easily a hundred feet long and maybe twenty feet high. His lizard like body was covered in brownish green scales. He had a thick body with four stubby legs and a set of leathery wings coming out the middle of his back. He had a long whip like tail that swinging back and forth angrily. His head was flat and snakelike with jaws that ran along its whole length. The head was at the end of a lengthy neck. The neck brought the head high into the air so that he could look straight down at him. Two golden slitted eyes stared down angrily.

While looking over this incredible monster Tsukune spotted something. At the base of the neck, where it joined the body, there was a sword stuck in the creature's flesh.

Fafnir stared down at Tsukune for a moment apparently waiting for something.

"**Well?" **The dragon said angrily.

"Uhm, well what?"

"**Get on with it and attack me vampire."**

"Ah, if it's at all possible I'd rather not have to fight you Fafnir-san."

A forked tongue slipped out and flitted around in seeming amusement. **"Do you think you can steal from me without killing me first? My hoard is everything to me. I've lost count of how many thieves I've had to deal with over the last thousand years." **The dragon's head shook back and forth. **"All I want is to be left in peace to enjoy my treasure but you damn thieves keep coming here and disturbing me sleep!"**

Tsukune looked up at him in surprise. "It sounds like you don't want to fight."

"**Of course I don't want to fight!" **The giant dragon snapped. **"Do you think I set up my hoard in such a desolate place and put up those traps and illusions because I want to be disturbed? All I want is to be left alone."**

"I see," Tsukune said. It reminded him of how he felt getting all those challenges while at school. Tsukune gave the dragon a deep bow. "I am very sorry for disturbing your rest Fafnir-san."

The two huge eyes blinked. A hissing laughter came out of him. **"You have good manners for a thief."**

"I have not come here as a thief," Tsukune said. "I have only come here to retrieve Lord Akashiya's sword."

"**Akashiya?!!" **The dragon howled. **"You mean that arrogant little vampire who did this to me?" **His head aimed at the implanted sword. **"Do you know how painful this thing has been? It aches constantly!"**

"If it hurts why haven't you taken it out?"

"**Because I can't reach it!!" **Tsukune watched as Fafnir demonstrated his plight. His front legs were too short, his tail would not reach, and no matter how he twisted his head he could not bring it to that spot.

"Uhm, couldn't you have gotten someone to pull it out for you?"

The gold eyes flattened and Tsukune got the impression he was about to be swallowed whole. **"A dragon does not ask lower creatures for help."**

_Great, he sounds like a vampire. _"Well, I've come here for the sword and nothing else. If you'd allow me too I'd be happy to pull it out of you and take it away."

"**Take it back to Akashiya," **the dragon rumbled.

"Well… yeah, but it would be out of you and the sword _does _belong to him right?"

The tongue came out and flickered about again as the tail waved back and forth furiously. Fafnir eyed him and then turned to look at the sword.

His head snapped around to look back at him again. **"Very well, I'll let you pull out the sword on three conditions. One, you take it and go immediately. Two, you take nothing but the sword. Take even one golden coin and I eat you! Three, DO NOT tell Akashiya how you found me. Make something heroic up but I don't want that miserable pile of cow droppings to know I have been suffering all this time."**

Tsukune nodded immediately. "I agree to your terms Fafnir-san."

XXXXXXXXXX

Lord Akashiya, Ria, Moka, and even Kokoa were all staring t him with open mouths and identical looks of disbelief. Standing in front of them was Tsukune with an enchanted broadsword resting on his shoulder.

He looked at Lord Akashiya. "So I guess this means I have your blessing right?"

Lord Akashiya took the blade from him and studied it carefully. It was his, no question; he had forged it himself using his most powerful magics. A true one of a kind weapon. He stared at Tsukune with disbelief still written on his face.

And nodded. "Welcome to the family son."


	17. A patient woman

Tsukune was caught off guard when Lord Akashiya embraced him. He was even more surprised when he _kissed _him on the cheek. "I must admit, I did not think much of you. But you've proven yourself to me son."

"Uh, tha… thank you Lord Akashiya."

With a slight grin he released him and stepped back. "You may address me as father."

"Uhm, thank you father."

Ria smoothly stepped forward and held out her arms to him. "Will you embrace me brother dear?"

Tsukune didn't really want to get near her, but he didn't want to ruin the acceptance he had just gotten. He sent Moka sideways glance.

She was giving her older sister a hard look, but gave him the barest of nods. He stepped forward and tentatively placed his arms around her.

She however hugged him fiercely and eagerly, pressing her chest against his and rubbing it slowly against him. "Mmmm, I always wanted a little brother. Will you play chess with me again brother dear?"

"Uhm, su… sure." He didn't trust her, and the thought of being alone with her again worried him. But if it was at all possible he wanted to find a way for them to at least get along and try to have some kind of normal relationship.

When Ria let go of him he looked at Kokoa. The girl was standing there in a red shirt and short skirt with black knee high stockings. "Hmph," she crossed her arms and looked away. "I don't care if you did get father's sword somehow. You're not good enough for my sister."

"I know I'm not," he said. "But I'll try to be, for as long as I live."

Moka walked up to her younger sister and frowned down at her. "I love him, and he loves me. He is not going anywhere Kokoa. From now on I will always be with him. If you want to have any kind of relationship with me you will have to accept him."

"But…"

"Embrace him as your brother Kokoa," Lord Akashiya said with just a little iron in his voice.

Kokoa paled a bit and swallowed. "Yes, father." She stepped forward and gave Tsukune a quick hug before getting away again.

"Well then, now that you have been accepted into this family we will have to find you your proper place." Lord Akashiya said.

"My proper place?"

"Within the family and within the family business of course." Akashiya hefted his sword. "I realize you don't have the proper outlook yet, but that will come in time. I have waited a long while to have a son. I look forward to having you serve me."

"Uh, about that…"

Moka came to him and wrapped herself around his arm. "Father, Tsukune and I both want nothing to do with the family business. We want to be together and live our own lives."

Lord Akashiya looked at his daughter and titled his head just a fraction. "You are still so young Moka, both of you are. You still do not understand the realities of your station or your place. That's fine for now; you can have a few more years to play. But eventually I will expect you and your mate to serve me as your older sisters do."

XXXXXXXXXX

Later in Moka's room Tsukune asked her about that.

"Fairy Tale may be a multinational corporation, but to father it is nothing more or less than the family business. He wants all of his children to play a part in it."

"I've seen what the business involves, I don't want anything to do with it."

"Neither do I Tsukune, but at least we have some time to think of something." Moka looked at him with a curious grin. "And I would like to hear just how exactly you managed to get father's sword back. Honestly I never even considered the possibility that you could. I was simply hoping you would survive."

"Geez Moka-san, don't you have any faith in me at all?"

"I have a great deal of faith in you. However better than anyone I know your strengths and weaknesses which is why I did not expect you to win against a dragon that defeated my father. Now do tell me how you did it Tsukune."

"You're going to be disappointed," he warned her.

"I doubt that."

"Fine then…"

As she listened to his explanation her smile slowly grew and grew. When he was done with the short narrative she was doubled over in laughter.

"You… you just _asked_?! And Fafnir simply gave it to you? One of the most powerful swords in creation?"

"Well to him it wasn't treasure it was a reminder of years and years of pain, he didn't want to ever see it again."

Moka stood there looking at him with a huge smile. "Tsukune only you would ever think to try and talk a dragon into giving up a part of his treasure hoard." She began laughing again.

He sighed. "You don't have to keep laughing at me Moka-san, I know it wasn't heroic."

She wiped a tear from her eye and reigned in her laughter. "Chan," she said.

"Huh?"

"I no longer want you to call me Moka-san; we are together now there is no need for formality. As for not being heroic…" Without warning she shoved him with both hands causing him to fall over and land on her bed.

"Hey! Wha… mmmph?"

She climbed on top of him and was eagerly kissing his mouth. "Baka," she said playfully. "You faced a dragon just to be with me. And one more powerful than an elder vampire. Do you have any idea how brave that makes you?" She began to unbutton his pants.

"Moka what are you…"

"Quiet Tsukune," she said with a sinful look in her eye. "I'm going to have my way with you!"

XXXXXXXXXX

The remaining two weeks of their stay passed with relative peace.

Well… relative to the first week anyway.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Are you really my brother?!" A beautiful girl in a prom dress and tiara asked with stars in her eyes.

"Uh, who… who are you?" Tsukune asked bewildered. The girl had been there at the breakfast table and had ambushed him, squeezing him so tight he could barely breathe.

"Tsukune," Moka said. "This is Kahlua, my other sister. She has just returned from an assignment."

"That's right," Kahlua said happily. "I had to hunt down and exterminate a few computer hackers who were stealing from daddy."

"So you killed some people?" This seemed to be a trend in this family.

"Of course silly! I'm an assassin after all."

"An assassin?" Somehow he had never imagined an assassin in a tiara.

She grabbed a hold of him and began dragging him off to her room. "Come on ototou! Let's play house!"

Tsukune looked back to where Moka was.

"She's a bit childish so it's best just to humor her," Moka said.

"And don't make her cry!" Kokoa warned.

Ria nodded. "If you make her cry she'll try and kill you."

"Kill me?!"

"Just treat her like a five year old and you will be fine Tsukune." Moka said.

"Come on! I'll show you my dollhouse!"

Tsukune looked back at Moka and mouthed the words, 'help me.'

When he had been dragged from sight Ria glanced at Moka. "Do you think it's safe for him to be alone with her?"

"It's fine," Moka assured. "Tsukune is surprisingly capable with women. He has a way of winning them over."

Later when it was time for lunch Moka went to Kahlua's room to get them. She found Tsukune wearing a dress and having his hair combed by a very happy Kahlua.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune dodged just in time to avoid having a huge metal mace crush his skull. Instead it crashed down on the stone floor of the dojo.

"Coward!" Kokoa screamed. "Stop running and fight!"

"Hey! Aren't you taking this a little too serious?"

"What are you talking about? This is how we spar!"

Tsukune looked over at Moka who was calmly watching from the far wall. "Hey Moka isn't this a little much for a spar?"

"I'm sorry Tsukune, but Kokoa is right. This is how we practice. Besides you may well run into a female enemy again, you need to learn how to fight women seriously."

Kokoa came after him with blood in her eyes.

"Hey! Can we talk about this?!" He yelped as he again barely dodged her swing. He really didn't like fighting women. He also didn't think beating her up would help things between them.

"We're not here to talk we're here to fight wimp!" Kokoa growled.

"HEY!" He shouted and managed to grab the mace by its long handle, momentarily halting her. He took the opportunity to look into her eyes and try talking sense to her. "Look! I know you don't really like me but you don't have to come after me like this! I just want all of us to get along."

And as he watched he saw the anger in her eyes fade away. She let go of her weapon and smiled up at him. "I'll do whatever Tsukune-sama wants!" She cried joyously and glomped onto him.

"Well I suppose that's one way to deal with a female enemy," Moka said in surprise.

"Huh?"

"You charmed her Tsukune," Moka clarified.

"I did? But I wasn't trying to! I just wanted her to see reason."

Moka nodded. "You wanted to change her feelings while looking into her eyes. Your abilities obeyed your will."

"But…"

"I love you niisan!" Kokoa said with adoration. "I want to do anything niisan wants me to."

Moka chuckled at her suddenly submissive little sister. "You do know that she's going to want to kill you as soon as the charm wears off?"

Tsukune groaned.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Checkmate," Ria said as she took his king.

"Another game?" He asked.

She nodded and set up the board again. "I do enjoy playing with you Tsukune; even if you can't really give me a challenge."

"Well I'll try to get better. I really just want to get along with everyone."

"Oh me, oh my you certainly get along well with Kokoa now. I had no idea you had that power." Ria smiled at him. "You do know she is going to want to kill you as soon as the charm wears off?"

"Heh, yeah I know." He said gloomily.

Still smiling she leaned over and placed a gloved hand on his knee. "You know little brother you don't need to use your charm to get me to do _anything _you want."

He pushed his chair back and looked at her in panic. "I really wish you would stop saying things like that Ria-san. I've already told you I would like us to just be friends."

She nodded and finished setting up the board. "So you say. But if you ever change your mind you have only to come knock on my bedroom door."

He blushed and moved his chair back to the table. She was usually fine when they played but now and again she would say inappropriate things like that. He didn't mention any of it to Moka for the sake of peace. "I'd really like for us to get along. I'm glad you've forgotten about what happened in the car."

"Oh me, oh my I haven't forgotten about that Tsukune. I have neither forgotten nor forgiven you."

He looked at her smiling face nervously. "Then why are you being so friendly to me?"

"Why not? Father has embraced you and made you a part of this family. That means you are now under his protection and I would never challenge that. I will never attack you so long as you are my little brother."

"Well that's relief," he said and moved a pawn.

_Of course, _Ria thought. _Your family members and friends are under no such protection._

XXXXXXXXXX

After three weeks it was time for them to go. Lord Akashiya wished them well and promised to be in contact with them soon. Kokoa and Kahlua were both upset at his departure. Since Kahlua was on the verge of tears Lord Akashiya rendered her unconscious.

Ria smiled at them and gave them each a hug, with the one for Tsukune lasting a bit longer. "I hope you have a wonderful time visiting your family Tsukune."

"Thanks Ria, that's very kind of you."

"Oh me, oh my kindness has nothing to do with it ototou," she said.

XXXXXXXXXX

**One Hour Earlier**

Ria looked at the goblin servant who was now in human form and wearing a chauffer's uniform. She handed him the camera. "You understand what I want Grooonk?"

"Yes mistress," the goblin answered immediately. "I will mark down the address and take pictures of the home and anyone who I see there. Then I will deliver the camera and address to the place you told me to."

"Yes that's it exactly, don't fail me or you'll regret it. And don't let them know what you are up to either."

"Yes mistress."

XXXXXXXXXX

As Ria watched the limousine pull away she smiled with quiet satisfaction. The detective she had hired was the best. With the information and home address he'd be getting it wouldn't be long before she knew _everything _about him.

_I warned you Aono Tsukune, to be wary the vengeance of a patient woman._


	18. Meeting the family: Human

In the back of the limo they both had their rosaries back on and were in human form again. The lovely pink haired Moka had settled happily onto his lap and was enjoying an extended make out session with him.

"Mmmm," she sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "I missed you Tsukune-kun."

He smiled at her and ran his hand slowly through her long hair. "I missed you too Moka-chan, though it's kind of weird since I've been with the other, 'you' all this time. Do you… do you get jealous when I'm with the other you?"

"No," she told him and snuggled just a bit closer. "It's just that I miss having you be with _me_."

"Well, since we'll be staying with my family for awhile we'll have plenty of time together."

"Good!"

He looked at her curiously. "You know there's something we haven't discussed yet. With all the craziness with your family it sort of slipped my mind. How do I explain you to my family?"

"What do you mean?" She asked a bit nervously.

His right hand softly brushed over her cheek, making her blush a little. "I'm your mate," he said in low voice that made her heart beat fast. "We've been, ah, intimate… a lot and I know you're the one I want to always be with. So what should we tell my parents?"

She pressed her fingers together anxiously. "What… what do you want to tell them?"

He brought his lips to hers and gave her a long slow kiss. "I want them to know just how much I love you, and how much you mean to me Moka-chan. I want to tell them you're my fiancé."

"That… that would make me very happy Tsukune-kun," Moka breathed.

XXXXXXXXXX

They exited a tunnel and came onto a four lane highway. The limousine drove past light traffic to an exit and then travelled through the city streets. Grooonk carefully followed Tsukune's directions until they arrived at a modest lemon yellow house with a small yard and porch. Grooonk retrieved the luggage from the trunk, while snapping a couple photographs unobserved. The driver slipped back behind the wheel as the happy couple approached the house. He took a few more photographs after the door opened and then sped away to deliver the address and the photos.

XXXXXXXXXX

Looking at the tidy prefabricated lemony house Moka deliberately tried not to frown. She knew from previous experience that this was the sort of building humans actually preferred. Artificial, bland, lifeless, and without any _character. _Monsters liked things that were slightly worn and deteriorated. The signs of wear were sign that a thing had lived and gained a certain spirit. Humans liked things that were new and shiny and _artificial. _It was almost as though they wanted to escape the natural world that had spawned them. Dirt, cobwebs, mold, to a monster these were the welcome signs that a place had life and was an extension of nature.

Tsukune turned to her with a relieved grin. "Well it's not a castle but this will be home for awhile." He was obviously very happy with what was standing in front of him.

_Humans have such weird tastes, _Moka thought. "It's lovely," she said with a happy nod.

He reached out and rang the door bell.

The door opened and there was a middle aged woman standing there beaming as she saw her son. "Tsukune! You've finally come home!" She eagerly embraced him.

"Kaasan," he said with relief. He out his arms around her too. "It's good to be home again."

"I can't believe your school burned down, but it'll be good to have you here for awhile." She smiled excitedly. "You and your fiancé! I still can't believe it."

"You already told her Tsukune?" Moka said in surprise.

"Uh, no Moka-chan I didn't. Mom, how did you know about my fiancé?"

"Well she told me of course."

Tsukune looked at the girl at his side. "Moka?"

But Moka shook her head. "This is my very first contact with your mother Tsukune, and I wouldn't do something like that without your permission."

At this point Mrs. Aono finally noticed the girl standing there. "Tsukune, who is this?"

Tsukune proudly took Moka's hand into his and brought her to his side so they were both right in front of his mother. "Kaasan, this is Akashiya Moka, the woman I love and intend to marry."

Moka instantly bowed low. "I am very honored to meet you Aono-san! Tsukune has told me all about you. I want very much for us to be close, just like a real mother and daughter."

Mrs. Aono blinked and paled a bit. "I… I don't understand."

"I know it's a little sudden mom," Tsukune said. "But Moka and I are very much in love and we are certain we want to marry."

Mrs. Aono stared at her son and seemed to go even more pale. "So… so you have _two _fiancés?"

Now it was Tsukune who blinked. "Two?"

"Tsukune!" A girl's voice shouted from inside the house. "Yahoo! It's been too long darling!" A figure bounded out the door and past his mom. All he saw was a flash of yellow before he was buried in something soft and sweater.

"Kurumu!" Moka shouted. "What are you doing here?!"

Happily pressing Tsukune's face into her chest she grinned at a flustered Moka. "I've been here the last three weeks getting to know my future in laws."

Mrs. Aono looked on and seemed content as her son was being smothered. "Kurumu-chan, arrived and told us that she and Tsukune were engaged. We were rather upset at first, but after we got to know her my husband and I think she will make a fine wife for him."

"Thanks mom!" Kurumu said with a huge smile displaying all her teeth. She then turned back to Moka. "Here that? They think I'll make a fine wife for Tsukune-kun."

"Wait," Mrs. Aono said. "You know this girl? Tsukune said _she_ was his fiancée."

"Oh, pay no attention to that," Kurumu said easily. "She's just a stalker. He probably just said that to keep from upsetting her."

"_Stalker?!" _Moka shouted furiously. "That's it!" She grabbed her rosario and began tugging at it desperately. "I am so kicking your ass for this!"

Meanwhile Tsukune passed out from lack of oxygen.

XXXXXXXXXX

Inside the house Tsukune was seated on the couch with Moka and Kurumu on either side holding jealously onto an arm and glaring at one another. Kurumu was only still alive because when Tsukune had woken he had ignored Moka's pleas to remove her rosario.

There was tea and cookies on the small table in front of them.

"Kurumu made the cookies," Mrs. Aono said. "You should try them their very good."

Kyouko was pacing back and forth in front of the seated Mrs. Aono. "This is all very suspicious," she said. She crossed her arms and looked at the three seated on the couch. "I have the vaguest memory of meeting you at Tsuki's school, but I can't seem to remember anything else! It's just too suspicious!"

Tsukune groaned and looked over at the girl with the light blue hair and yellow sweater. "Kurumu-chan, just what are you doing here?"

She batted her eyes and looked up at him with a 'little girl' look. "Well Tsukune-kun my mom doesn't really need me so I thought I could come here and get to know your parents and maybe help them out until your arrival."

Mrs. Aono nodded enthusiastically. "She has been a wonderful help! Naturally Tsukune, your father and I were caught off guard when she arrived and told us she was your fiancée. But she's been an absolute delight! She's helped me with cooking, cleaning, and shopping and is wonderful company. Just what I've always wanted in a daughter!"

"Thank you mom!" Kurumu said.

Moka began tugging at her rosario again.

"Kurumu, you _really _need to stop telling people we're engaged," Tsukune said. "Mom Kurumu and I are _not _engaged, we're just friends." He nodded to the pink haired girl struggling to rip off her rosario. "Moka is my fiancé."

Mrs. Aono frowned at him. "I don't know what's happened in the last three weeks, but dumping one fiancé and getting another is not good behavior son."

Tsukune sweat dropped.

"It sounds really suspicious," Kyouko said.

"Darling, whatever happened I forgive you," Kurumu placed her head on his shoulder. "Let's not call off the engagement over some silly misunderstanding."

"Tsukune, _please_ take my Rosario off so I can handle this."

Feeling an ache in his head growing stronger Tsukune opened his mouth to say something when there was a loud crash from the front door.

Everyone jumped to their feet to see furious 14 year old girl with red hair standing there with a huge metal mace in her hands.

"Aono Tsukune I'm going to kill you for what you did!"

Kurumu turned to Tsukune with a look of outrage. "Tsukune! Who is she? Don't tell me you cheated on me with her!"

Moka got between her sister and her mate. "Calm down Kokoa, there's no need to kill him over a little misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding!" Kokoa howled. "He deliberately charmed me and made me do things for him!" It was true; she had gotten him food and helped him deal with Ria.

Hearing that Kurumu turned a shade of red. "Tsukune! You had her _do things_ for you? Why didn't you ever have me do things for you?!"

"Tsukune!" Mrs. Aono asked. "Was this girl a fiancée too?"

Kyouko looked at the three girls. "Suspicious!"

Tsukune sighed. _How could things possibly get worse?_

Kokoa was suddenly frozen in a block of ice.

An eleven year old in a pointed hat walked in. "Desu! Tsukune! Moka! Let's have a threesome!"

"A threesome?" Mrs. Aono fainted.


	19. A different moral code

Tsukune was rubbing his temples as the world around him was descending into chaos. His mother was lying on the floor unconscious while Kyouko tended to her. Kokoa was in a block of ice. The other girls meanwhile were all shouting at one another or at him.

"Tsukune who is that girl?!" Kurumu demanded. "You weren't cheating were you?"

"You are NOT his fiancé Kurumu!" Moka shouted as she feverishly tried to yank off her rosario. "Tsukune? A little help?"

"It's good to see you again Tsukune, who's the redhead with the mace?" Mizore asked.

"So you're a lollicon after all? Desu! Does that mean I have a chance for my dream?" Yukari said excitedly.

Kyouko glared at the girls from her spot on the floor. "What is going on here? Tsukki this is all much too suspicious."

Groaning Tsukune decided to do what he could to put the shattered pieces of his home life back together again. He turned to each girl and tried to answer her.

"Kurumu, Kokoa is Moka's sister, and a friend to me… sort of. And since I am NOT your boyfriend or fiancé it would be impossible for me to cheat on you."

"Moka, stop trying to pull off your rosario please. Let's try and resolve at _least_ one crisis without violence."

"Mizore, it _is _good to see you, but you shouldn't have just appeared out of nowhere like this. And you _really _shouldn't have used your powers in the human world."

She looked down embarrassed. "Sorry, Tsukune," she replied in a little girl voice.

"Yukari I keep telling you we are not having a threesome."

"Awwww."

"At least not until you are much older," Moka chided.

"Really?! How much older?"

Tsukune looked back at his mate in horror. "What are you saying?"

Moka shrugged. "Vampires have their own moral codes Tsukune."

"**Really?" **Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari all said at once.

"Tsukki what have they been teaching you at that school?" Kyouko demanded shrilly. "When auntie wakes up I'm going to tell her to pull you out of that place."

Tsukune looked at his cousin and sighed regretfully. "Kyou-chan, look into my eyes for a second."

"Why?"

He looked deep into her eyes. "Please take my mom to bed and then please go home and forget about all the craziness you saw today."

She paused a moment, and then smiled up at him. "Okay Tsukki, I'm happy to do anything you want!" With that she began taking her aunt to her bedroom.

Almost as soon as she had gotten his mom out of there Kokoa finally broke free of the imprisoning ice. "Aono Tsukune prepare to die!" She screamed.

"Wait! Kokoa I swear to you I didn't mean to charm you!" Tsukune cried in panic. "All I wanted was for us to get along and be friends!"

Kokoa stopped, and the blood lust drained away from her. "Okay!" She chirped happily and dropped her mace. "We'll be the bestest of friends! I love oniichan!" Without warning she began to hug him.

"Hmmm," Moka said thoughtfully. "Your charm power seems to work best when you're in fear for your life." She looked at him as he was being shamelessly hugged by an adoring Kokoa. "You do realize she's going to want to kill you all over again as soon as this wears off?"

"That figures," he said tiredly. "Kokoa, please go home and forget about all of this."

"All right oniichan!"

Once she was gone Tsukune looked at Mizore and Yukari. "I really don't want to have to charm you, so could you both please go home?"

Both girls looked deeply disappointed.

"I thought you would be happy to see me," Mizore said sadly.

"I really missed you Tsukune, I just wanted to spend time with you. Desu."

"I really miss both of you, and if things were a little different maybe you could stay for a few days. But with everything that's happened between me and Moka and with my folks thinking Kurumu is my fiancé I just think it would be best if you went home. Sorry."

"Wait a minute! The milk cow over here told your folks she's your fiancé?" Yukari asked.

"Hey!" Kurumu interjected.

"What do you mean, 'everything' between you and Moka?" Mizore asked.

Moka stepped forward and took a hold of his arm. "Tsukune and I are lovers and we've decided to become mates."

The sudden announcement hit the other three girls hard.

"Is… is this final Tsukune?" Mizore asked softly.

"It is," Tsukune said firmly and placed a hand over Moka's. "I love Moka-chan, and I've decided she's the one I want. I'll always care about you three, and I want us to stay friends. But Moka is the one I love."

"I see," Mizore stepped forward and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and then on hers. "I am always going to love you Tsukune, but I want you both to be happy." She looked down for a moment. "Uh, there's one thing though."

"What is it Mizore-chan?" Tsukune asked.

"Even if I can't marry you, or be your girl I still want to have your babies. When I come of age would you impregnate me?"

Tsukune turned pale and his jaw hung open.

"Of course he will!" Moka said happily. "Just so long as I'm there I don't mind."

"Moka!" He gasped.

"Different moral code Tsukune, and how can you say no to something so important to her? What kind of friend is that?"

Mizore hugged her. "Thank you for being so understanding!" She then hugged Tsukune. "I'll be ready in about another eight months or so, right before my 17th birthday."

Tsukune didn't know what the hell to say.

"Were you serious about us having threesomes when I get older?" Yukari asked hopefully.

"Of course Yukari," Moka said. "I look forward to it."

"Desu!"

Tsukune was staring at her. "Moka whatever happened to the shy innocent girl I've known all this time?"

"What do you mean Tsukune? I'm still here, but now that we're mates I'm not afraid of losing your affections. I don't mind letting our friends enjoy your body, just so long as I give my permission first."

"Different moral code?" He asked weakly.

She nodded.

Kurumu latched onto his other arm. "Well I refuse to give up on my destined one. Any way _I'm _the one his parents want."

Tsukune looked at her. "Please go home Kurumu."

She smiled at him. "Sorry darling, succubi are immune to charms."

"Kurumu, please understand I've made my choice. I love Moka; she's the one I want to be with, always."

Kurumu shook her head. "I refuse to give up. I'm sure that once your parents tell you what a good wife I'd make you you'll change your mind." She squeezed his arm tight and began rubbing her breasts against it.

"Tsukune…" Moka said.

"Fine, but please don't hurt her."

"I can't promise."

"Do your best," he said and removed her rosario.

Moka was consumed with demonic energy and transformed into her true self. Vampiric Moka sent her blue haired rival a dangerous look. "Come here little succubus, I want have a word with you."

"Eek!" Kurumu ran out the door with Moka hot on her trail.

"Please try not to destroy the neighborhood!" Tsukune shouted after them.

XXXXXXXXXX

About half an hour later Tsukune's mom came to. She found her son and the pink haired girl sitting next to her.

"Tsukune? Tsukune what happened?"

"I introduced you to my fiancé Moka and you fainted mom. Are you all right?"

She looked at the girl sitting there. "Are you feeling better auntie? Would you like me to make you some tea?"

"Where is Kurumu?"

"Oh she's gone home," Tsukune explained with a strained laugh. "I'm afraid she was playing a little joke on you. She was never my fiancé or even my girlfriend. Moka-chan is the one and only woman I love."

"But… what about those other girls? The one that got frozen in ice and the little girl who wanted a… a…"

Tsukune looked at her puzzled. "A what mom? There were no other girls here today besides Moka, Kurumu, and Kyouko."

"It must have been a dream," Moka said.

"It seemed very real."

"Well you can ask Kyouko, she didn't see any other girls here today." Tsukune said. "So what was it the little girl wanted?"

His mom blushed. "No… nothing, I guess it had to have been a dream." She looked very relieved. She then eyed Moka. "You're very lovely dear; I look forward to getting to know you."

Moka smiled happily. "I feel the same way."

XXXXXXXXXX

Later when Mrs. Aono was in the kitchen the two of them had a whispered conversation.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell them the truth?" Moka asked.

"What? That they accidently sent me to a school of monsters where I almost died several times? That you're a vampire and I am too now?" He shook his head. "Maybe someday but definitely not now. I think my just having two beautiful women wanting to marry me is shock enough."

XXXXXXXXXX

And so Moka moved into the small house and into a guest bedroom. As they had adapted to Kurumu's presence they also slowly learned to accept Moka. His mom occasionally caught her giving her son, 'kisses on the neck.' And a few times early in the morning the parents were awoken by a series of rapid and intense squeaks coming from Tsukune's room or Moka's, along with a half suppressed groan or two. His dad and mom both decided it was best not to mention these occasions.

Also the local hospital suffered from a strange rash of robberies as blood from their blood bank would go missing. The Aonos of course thought this had nothing to do with them. Moka would go shopping with Mrs. Aono and help her to cook and clean. She and Tsukune went out regularly to restaurants and movies and karaoke. Tsukune took great pleasure in showing his city to her.

Moka soon became a part of the family and life settled into a very pleasant routine.

Until…

One bright shiny Saturday morning a couple months later there was a knock at the front door.

"I'll get that," Mrs. Aono called.

When she opened the door she found a beautiful young woman with chocolate eyes and long dark hair. She was in a dress that went from her neck all the way to her ankles and even had gloves on. Around her neck on a silver chain was a cross with a red centerpiece like the won Moka wore on a collar. Mrs. Aono thought the woman had a wonderful and charming smile.

"Can I help you?"

"Oh me, oh my I certainly hope so." The stranger said in a sweet voice. "I've come to play."


	20. What Ria wants

Tsukune and Moka were in the living room watching television as his mom entered the room. "Tsukune, there's someone here to see you."

Tsukune looked up unalarmed figuring it was likely an old friend from the neighborhood. "Oh? Who is it kaasan?" When he saw Ria step up beside his mother he felt his blood grow cold. "Ria what are you doing here?!" He jumped to his feet.

The pink haired Moka got up as well, every bit as alarmed. "Sister?"

Mrs. Aono looked at her guest in surprise. "Ah! Are you Moka's sister?"

Ria nodded politely. "Oh me, oh my I certainly am. I am her big sister."

Mrs. Aono gave her a welcoming bow. "I am very pleased to meet you, welcome to our humble home."

Ria smiled sweetly. "Well it certainly is humble."

"Eh?" Mrs. Aono looked at her questioningly.

"Mom, could you make us some tea and maybe some cookies?" Tsukune asked. He carefully stepped between his mother and Ria. "I think Moka and I would like to talk to Ria alone for a bit."

"I would like that brother dear."

"Brother?" Mrs. Aono said in surprise.

Ria turned to the woman. "What? Hasn't Tsukune told you about how my father has welcomed him into the family? Even though there's been no wedding he already sees Tsukune as a son, and of course I think of him as my very own outoto."

"Well how lovely! Tsukune why didn't you tell me you'd grown so close to Moka's family?"

"It must have slipped my mind," Tsukune murmured.

Ria wagged a finger at him. "You're so naughty Tsukune, forgetting about me like that." A cruel sparkle filled her dark eyes."I haven't forgotten about you brother dear, oh no not for a moment."

He grabbed her by the wrist and began leading her to his room. "Mom please excuse us."

Moka followed them while his mother went to the kitchen to make the tea and cookies.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So this is your bedroom!" Ria said. "It's rather bland, but not too bad considering it belonged to a human." She immediately laid out on the bed. "Mmmm, comfy," she smiled over at him. "Care to join me brother dear?"

"Don't be disgusting!" Moka hissed furiously. Apparently her moral code did not extend to her sister openly flirting with him.

"What are you doing here Ria-san?" Tsukune asked.

"Awww, do I need a reason to come and visit my darling outoto and imouto?" She pouted a bit.

"You haven't come here just to visit," Moka said sternly.

Still lying on his bed she propped herself up with her elbows. "You know brother dear when we first met I wondered why you cared so much for the humans. Now of course it's obvious, being a former rat yourself it's natural that you would sympathize with your fellow vermin."

Tsukune and Moka shared a nervous look.

Ria pretended not to notice and continued. "I don't care of course, in my eyes you are a vampire now. What you were before doesn't matter. Father on the other hand is a bit old fashioned about these sorts of things. If he were to find out the truth he would be insulted. He might take out his anger on you… and on your whole family."

"Are you threatening me?" Tsukune said angrily.

Moka placed a restraining hand on his arm. "What do you want Ria? If you just wanted to tell father you would have. Obviously you're after something else."

Ria grinned merrily. "Oh me, oh my that's true. I do want something in return for keeping Tsukune's little secret." She looked directly at him and slowly licked her lips. "I want to share."

Moka gasped and paled.

Tsukune looked questioningly at her and then back at Ria. "I don't understand, share? Share what?"

"You," Ria said sweetly.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mrs. Aono had just finished brewing the tea and putting a tray of cookies in the oven when she saw Ria and Tsukune enter the kitchen. She thought her son looked a little pale and nervous. Ria by contrast seemed in fine spirits. She had a hold of her son's arm and her head was resting lovingly on his shoulder. She thought it very sweet that Moka's sister was being so affectionate towards him.

"I thank you for inviting me into your plain and ordinary home," Ria said. "But I need to go; I hope you don't mind if I borrow Tsukune for awhile? I promise to return him after I'm done."

Tsukune seemed to go even more pale.

Mrs. Aono looked horribly disappointed. "Do you really have to leave so soon? I was looking forward to getting to know you."

"Oh me, oh my that's no problem at all! I intend to see _lots _of your son! In fact I've reserved a hotel suite for hew next few weeks."

"If you like I'm sure we could make room for you to stay right here."

Ria laughed at the thought of that. "No, I think I'd be better served staying at a hotel. It provides much more room and _privacy_. But I'd like very much to get to know you and your husband. Why don't I return with Tsukune tonight and we can all have dinner together, it will be my treat."

"My dear there's no need for you to pay, why don't I make dinner and we can all eat together right here."

Ria eyed the kitchen and the kitchen table with a critical eye but nodded. "That would be quite… interesting. I look forward to it." She began pulling at his arm. "Come on Tsukune I have _lots _of things for you to do."

XXXXXXXXXX

True to her word Ria had reserved the Imperial suite at the Sakura Hotel. The suite was larger than Tsukune's home. As soon as they had entered Ria had eagerly taken his hand and led him into the bedroom. Seeing the large luxurious bed Tsukune swallowed fearfully.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Flashback**

Moka lowered her head. "Very well," she said in a hoarse whisper.

"Oh goody!" Ria grabbed a hold of his arm possessively. "I can't wait! Let's get going Tsukune."

He stared at Moka in total disbelief. "Moka-chan! What are you saying?"

"I hate this Tsukune," she said miserably. "But it's the only way to protect you and your family. If you don't agree she'll tell father and I have no idea what he'd do."

"There, it's all settled then!" Ria dragged him from his room unwilling to wait.

Moka stood there miserably and watched her sister take him away.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ria-san you don't want to do this," he told her.

"I don't?" Ria looked up at him curiously and tilted her head tot eh side a bit.

"No, you don't," he said. "I know you and Moka have some deep seated issues between the two of you and there are hard feelings. But she is still your sister. I am sure that deep down what you really want is to make peace with her so you two can finally get along like really sisters should. You're her neesan, I know that you don't really want to do this to her."

Ria stopped and stared up at him. "Do you really believe that Tsukune?"

He nodded solemnly. "I do."

She put her head back and roared with laughter. "Hah! Hah! Oh but you're so cute when you're being all trusting and wide eyed! Like a little forest animal! Oh me, oh my I think I could eat you right up! In fact…" with both hand she threw him roughly onto the bed. "I think I will!"

She grabbed her rosario and threw it across the room. Surrounded by demonic power she climbed on top of him and held down his hands roughly by the wrist. Still in his human form Tsukune was powerless to do anything at all. Looking up into her cruel and inhuman red eyes Tsukune felt real fear. It was the same fear any human might feel facing a hungry vampire.

"You… you don't want to do this Ria-san."

A heartless grin exposed her fangs. "Oh I think I do," she purred and leaned down to place her mouth by his throat. "This and a lot more, I am making you mine tonight brother dear."

"My heart belongs only to Moka."

Her laughter tickled his neck. "Oh me, oh my it's not your heart I want." She bit down savagely and let the sweet blood fill her mouth.

Tsukune cried out in pain.

That only gave her even more pleasure. Even if it was only his body, she would make him her own.

XXXXXXXXXX

All alone in Tsukune's room the pink haired Moka wept.


	21. Ria gets

**Author's Notes: **Here is the long awaited lemon so many of you have been calling for. Fair warning to any of you who don't like this sort of thing.

XXXXXXXXXX

She lit the candle and watched the tiny flame burn. She saw the wax beneath the wick slowly melt. She let a small pool of it build and carefully tipped the candle over letting the drops of hot wax fall. They fell on his smooth chest with a tiny, 'hiss.'

"Aaaah," he cried and shook a bit. The chains that held his wrists to the bed post clinked. She had begun with him in his human form. She had taken a certain twisted pleasure in fucking a lowly human. But after the first time she had removed his Rosario, a vampire had incredible endurance and she meant to use him until she was exhausted. The chains were a prop. With a vampire's strength he could have easily torn them off. She had told him not to, she like the feeling of having him be powerless.

"Does it hurt?" She asked as she kept the candle sideways. As another drop of hot wax fell on him he gasped slightly.

"I've felt much worse," Tsukune said. Trying to stay calm. He was lying naked on the bed, his wrists chained to the bed posts. She was lying on top of him, naked except for a garter and her silky black nylons. Her soft big breasts were rubbing against his chest.

"I'm sure you have," Ria said teasingly. Leaning down she licked his neck.

"Please don't…"

Like that was a signal he felt her teeth tear into his throat and she began to greedily suck out his blood.

"Aaaaaah! Stop! Please!"

She pulled back, her lips bloody and a little red stream dribbling down her chin. He watched as her tongue came out and licked up the blood around her mouth.

"Doesn't… doesn't it taster bitter?"

"Oh me, oh my I like the bitter. It's like tasting your tears brother dear." She set the candle down and casually put her hand on his weary cock. "Are you ready to go again?"

"No, please no, I don't want to do this again."

She was looking right down into his eyes as he felt her hand slowly begin to rub him. "Do you not like it?" She purred, her red eyes staring down into his knowingly.

"No I… ah, hah I hate it."

"Liar, you're a liar Tsukune, just like all men."

"No, it's… it's true I swear. I… I love Moka, she'd the only one I want to do this with." He was starting to feel good again.

"A man's mouth lies, his eyes lie, his heart lies, this," she gave a squeeze. "Is the only part that is always honest. If you don't want this all you have to do is not get hard."

"That… that's not fair," he gasped. He was trying not to. He was thinking of Moka crying, or watching grass grow, of studying history. It didn't help. He could feel himself getting hard underneath her expert touch.

"The body wants what the body wants, what could be more fair than that?" She kissed him and slipped her tongue into his mouth. He would never admit it, but Ria was much better at this than Moka. Her tongue playfully brushed his as her lips slowly sucked against his. As her tongue swirled around she stroked him just a little harder, just a little faster.

"Why pretend? You… like… it." Each word was punctuated by a kiss. "Just admit it; just admit you like having me fuck you."

"No," he said. His dick was so hard now it was starting to hurt.

"Liar, your mouth says one thing but your cock says another."

She ran her tongue leisurely down the length of his body. Licking his neck and the burn marks on his chest. Running over his belly and parting the hair by his groin. He felt her hot breath against the skin of his pulsing cock and he couldn't keep his hips from rising.

"Do you want me to stop?" She asked in a teasing voice.

"Ye… yes," he barely whispered.

He could feel her body shake against his legs as she gave a throaty laugh. "Oh me, oh my that doesn't sound very convincing." He felt his cock suddenly pressed into a mass of incredible soft flesh. "Who are you lying for? Me or yourself?" She squeezed her large tits together and rubbed them up and down slowly, giving him a nice relaxed titty fuck.

"I… I…" Who was he lying for? He didn't really know. _It feels so good! _For just a second he wondered if Kurumu's tits would feel just as good doing this. He felt a flash of guilt for thinking that… but the thought wouldn't go away.

"Mmmm, what's the matter brother dear? Not so sure?" She began rubbing her tit just a little bit faster.

"Uhhh, huh," he gasped.

Ria grinned and licked the top of his head with the tip of her tongue. "Did you like it slower or faster?"

"Fa… faster," he said.

"Then say, 'please titty fuck me faster Ria-sama.'"

He thought about Moka and how this would hurt her. But he had no choice, if he refused her not only would he be in danger but his family too. He had to do this. And if he had to was it wrong to actually enjoy it? In this bed, fucking Ria he wasn't sure anymore.

"Ple… please titty fuck me faster Ria-sama."

He heard her laughter and felt it as her tits shook. "All right, since you ask so nicely Tsukune-kun."

She began to titty fuck him faster. She out the tip of his dick in her mouth and sucked it as she kept working her tits up and down and up and down. She liked the taste of his cock. The saltiness, the hardness of the shaft, and the softness at the top of it. She liked the way she could feel it starting to throb and the little gasps from him as she did this. She liked knowing she had this power over him. She could make him cum like a geyser, or she could keep him on the edge for as long as she wanted. The feeling of control turned her on.

She decided she wanted more of that thick cock. She put her tits out of the way and brought her mouth down sucking him hard and pulling in her cheeks. His dick was too long and too thick for her to take all the way in her mouth. She got it most of the way though. The base of his cock she rubbed with her hands as she expertly moved her mouth up and down sucking that cock.

As she sucked him his hips moved up and down to ram it deeper into his mouth. His groans got louder and more desperate. He could say he didn't want this, but that was a lie, it was always a lie. Every man wanted this, to be sucked, to be stroked, to have his cock played with and rubbed until it exploded. Every man wanted to fuck hard.

She kept her lips tight around that cock and sucked that hard wet shaft. It was so good! She could feel how hot it was how hard. She could feel the pressure in him building up. It was making her wet. She took one hand and began to rub her dripping pussy. As her head bobbed up and down over that cock her fingers rubbed faster and deeper into her soaking pussy. She could feel her pleasure begin to build.

"Fuck me!" She scrambled around to sit on his cock. He was hard as a rock and she was soaking wet so it slid right into her. "Yeah, fuck me! Fuck me like you mean it!"

"Ahh! Ahhhh!" Tsukune gasped as her pussy clamped down tight, so wet so hot!

She gripped him with her thighs and began riding him with a loud series of wet, 'smacks.' His big hard cock went up all the way into her turning her on and filling her with a mounting pleasure.

"Uh, fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Uhhhhh!" She began making noises like an animal. The playful attitude she liked to display vanished as she really got into it. His cock pressed up into all the right spots. She ground down harder, faster, desperate for more. It was like his cock was made just for her.

"Fuck me! Oh yeah fuck me!"

"Ahhh, ah I'm going to…"

"Me too! Me too! I'm cumming, you're making me cum!" Ria cried as her pussie began to squeeze violently.

"Aaaahh! Ahhh, Ria!" He cried out.

Hearing him shout her name made her cum even harder. His cock began shooting his thick cum into her. She could feel it fill her insides and then felt as it leaked out of her wet pussy.

She sat on his cock until the last pulse of her orgasm passed and she could feel him slowly getting softer. She spread on top of him, rubbing her nylon covered legs of her his and pressing her tits into his burned chest. She covered his mouth in eager kisses and ran her along his sweaty body.

"You going to tell me you didn't enjoy that little brother?"

He looked up at her with his own red eyes and a flush set on his cheeks.

"I… I enjoyed it," he admitted in a shameful whisper.

She laughed and playfully nipped at his throat. "I'm starting to really like you Little brother; you keep fucking me like this I just might decide to take you away from Moka for good. Let's rest for a little bit and then go again. We have all night to play."

Vampires did have an amazing amount of endurance.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was one on the morning when the limo finally returned Tsukune home.

As he opened the door the pink haired Moka was sitting there in the dark waiting.

"Moka," he said in a whisper.

Even in the dark he could see the look of hurt clearly on her face.

"Moka I…"

"You don't have to say anything Tsukune," she said quickly. "I know you didn't have a choice, and I am not angry with you."

"Maybe not," he said quietly. "But you're hurt."

"Yes, but you're not the one who hurt me." She got up from her chair. "Please take a very long bath before you come to bed. Ria's scent has smothered your own."

"Moka…"

"We'll talk about it in the morning Tsukune, please just take the bath and then come to bed."

He stood there in his shame as he watched her go. Though her back was turned he could hear the sounds of her tears.


	22. How could we refuse?

**Two Months Later**

"So you two are going back to the academy tomorrow. Oh me, oh my I'll miss seeing you every day. _Especially _you Tsukune darling." Ria said with a gracious smile. "I have _so _enjoyed your company oniichan."

She was treating Tsukune, Moka, his parents, and his cousin to a magnificent dinner in a five star restaurant. Ria was seated to one side of him and Moka on the other. With one hand Ria brought a glass of red wine to her lips. The other was hidden beneath the table teasing Tsukune's thigh.

Tsukune was sitting there rigidly with a strained look of good humor on his face. After that first night when Ria had begun blackmailing him he had been forced to endure a great many moments like these. Moka's older sister delighted in playing the part of the gracious host or thoughtful sibling while secretly teasing him at every opportunity. His parents and even Kyouko adored her almost as much as they did Moka.

Moka of course knew what her sister was doing and hated every second of it, but she endured it for his sake and for his family's. At the moment she was looking over at her sister with barely disguised anger. It was all she could do.

"Brother dear won't you reconsider my offer?" Ria asked with a pout. "Come and work for father's company. You don't need to worry about High School, never mind college. Since you're going to marry my little imouto your future is guaranteed."

"That's very generous of you Ria-san," Mr. Aono said. "But I think it's best that Tsukune complete High School and then get a university degree before he enters the workplace. I'm sure at that time he'd be more than happy to come and work for his father in law."

Tsukune quickly nodded. "I definitely want to enjoy the experience of being a student while I still can, and I want to see all my friends again."

"Aww, but aren't you going to miss me, just a little? I know I'll miss you and all the _quality _time we spent getting to know one another." As she spoke her hand slid from his thigh down to his crotch and expertly began teasing him.

Tsukune stiffened and could feel his face starting to turn red. He had to try not to react. The problem was it felt so damn _good. _

"Excuse me; it's sort of hot in here." Moka announced and got up from the table. "I'm going to get some air. Tsukune, will you come with me?"

"Sure Moka!" He jumped up from his seat and hurried off with her.

"Oh me, oh my I hope you're not just dragging him away to make out with him," Ria called out loudly drawing attention from nearby tables. "Please do try and be discreet sweet sister."

Grabbing Tsukune's hand Moka stomped away.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I hate her!" Moka exploded as soon as they out of the restaurant. "I never knew I could hate anyone this much! It's like she lives for causing me pain!"

"I'm sorry Moka," Tsukune said uncomfortably. "I know how much this hurts you."

Looking at him the pink haired girl pressed herself into his arms, burying her face into his chest. "You have nothing to apologize for Tsukune; I know you're only doing this to protect your family. I know you would never be with her if it weren't for that."

Tsukune nodded silently. It was true; if it weren't for Ria's threats he would never do those things with her. But knowing that couldn't assuage the guilt he felt from the fact that he still _enjoyed _the things they did. He was even worried that the things he had gone through had turned him into a bit of a pervert. He was starting to relish pain and the nasty little games the two of them would play in her hotel suite.

"Come on, let's go back and do our best. After tonight we'll be back at the academy and we'll be free from her."

"For awhile," Moka noted. "But we can't stay there forever."

"We'll figure something out," he promised. "It won't always be like this." Though he said that he had no idea as to what they could really do.

Moka shook her head defiantly. "No! I don't want to go back in there and have to pretend to smile while she does those things to you." She took his hands and began pulling him away from the restaurant.

"Moka, where are we going?"

"Anywhere! I don't care so long as it's away from her. All our things are already packed Tsukune. Let's just stay out all night and go back in the morning to catch the bus."

"But what will my parents think if we stay out all night?"

"I don't care!" Moka shouted angrily. Tsukune suddenly noticed he was on the verge of tears. "I don't think I can stand it one more minute! Her touching you, right in front of me while she _smiles _at me. I can't bear it. I love you so much Tsukune! You are the only one I have ever really loved and it hurts me to know someone else is making you happy. That some other girl is… mmmph."

She was cut off as Tsukune placed a kiss on her lips.

"I'm sorry Moka-san, as hard as this is for me it must be even harder for you. But please know that the only girl that I love is you. Only you. Whatever happens between me and Ria is a matter of the flesh, our hearts are not involved. The only one I have ever made love to is you Moka-chan."

"Tsukune," she said dreamily.

"Moka-san," he replied.

They came together for a long and tender kiss. Then they ran away into the city night.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I am really so very sorry for what happened tonight," Mrs. Aono apologized yet again. "Honestly I have no idea what Tsukune could have been thinking."

"Oh me, oh my no need to apologize! They're young and in love, truth is I envy them." Ria had returned with the Aonos to their home for a little after dinner coffee. She had secretly been hoping to find Tsukune and Moka here, but no such luck.

"Still that is no excuse for such behavior," Mr. Aono said. He gave her a very low apologetic bow. "I hope this will not make you think less of Tsukune or of us."

"Now, now no need to worry. I've gotten to know your son _quite _well these past weeks. I know what sort of man he is and one little incident is not going to change my opinion." She smiled at the two of them sweetly. "As a matter of fact there's something I was hoping to discuss with you. Something to bring our two families even closer together."

"What might that be Ria-san?"

"Well as you know I was really hoping to have dear Tsukune come and work for my father, but it seems I will have to wait a few years."

The man nodded. "Yes, I _am _sorry, but I think that is best for Tsukune's future."

"I understand, but I see no reason why I shouldn't have to wait to have an Aono come work for daddy's company."

"What do you mean?"

Ria brought her hands together with an adorable grin. "Mr. Aono, how would you like to be a Vice President with Fairy Tale Inc.?"

"That's… that's very flattering, but I have a very good job with my current company. I've been there for ten years now."

She nodded. "I know, and your current salary is about four million yen a year."

The man looked slightly alarmed. "How did you know that?"

"Oh I know a lot of things," she said waving that away. "Come work for my father's company and you can sign a five year guaranteed contract. I will start you off at twenty times your current salary and I will include bonuses, stock options, and all the executive perks; like use of our company owned cars and houses."

"Twe… twenty times?!" He gasped. "You're offering me a salary of **eighty **million yen?!"

"A base salary of eighty million yen," she said with a pleasant laugh. "Now you will need to move to our far eastern headquarters in Tokyo, but we will of course pay all moving expenses and provide you a large home where you will be able to live rent free. You'll be in charge of your very own subsidiary within the company where you will have final say in all matters. You'll be a very important man Mr. Aono, and a very rich one too. Why with the stock options you'll get you'll be able to retire comfortably in five years if you want."

Mr. Aono was stunned. As much as the money the idea of being an important man appealed to him greatly. In Japanese business culture face and status were considered every bit as important as money. The idea he would actually get to be a high level executive with real power excited him. "Is… is your offer serious?"

"Oh me, oh my but of course it is! Do you think I would play such a cruel joke on my future in laws? Do I seem like such a wicked person?"

"Of course not! I did not mean to imply any such thing! It is merely I am so unworthy of the position you are offering me."

"On the contrary, as my future uncle I think you are more than worthy. It is my greatest wish to tie the Aono family as closely to mine as possible."

Mr. Aono looked to his wife; she appeared even more stunned than he was. "What do you think dear?"

"I… I don't really want to leave this house, but how can we say no to such an offer?"

"Keep the house by all means," Ria said. "Such a tiny insignificant place shouldn't cost much. You can use it for storage or something."

"Heh, ah, of course, if your offer is sincere then I would be more than happy to accept it."

"Oh me, oh my that's what I wanted to hear. I'll have my lawyers draw up the contract tomorrow. Oh, but there is one teeny tiny little condition."

"What's that?"

Her smiling visage disappeared and she looked at the two of them with a cruel smirk and eyes that were cold and cruel. "Both of your immortal souls will belong to me."

"Wha... what?"

She laughed in that cute and endearing way she had and the warmth came flooding back. "Just kidding!"

The Aonos laughed nervously, for just a second there she had seemed like a completely different person.

"Actually there is a condition, let's not tell Tsukune or Moka about this until the next time they return from school shall we? Let's save it for a surprise!"

The two for them quickly agreed and marveled at her thoughtfulness towards the young couple even after their rudeness to her. They were truly blessed to have someone like her in their lives.

XXXXXXXXXX

The phone by the bed rang.

With one eye open Tsukune answered. "Hello?"

"This sit the front desk, you requested a seven a.m. wake up call."

"Thank you," he said and hung up.

"Mmmm, Tsukune?"

He looked over to where the beautiful Moka was lying sprawled out under the sheets. Her long pink hair was a mess, but she still looked amazing even now. They had decided to just get a room in a nearby love hotel and had spent the night.

He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her warm lips. "We have to get up now Moka-chan. We need to get back home and get ready to meet the bus."

"Right," she said happily. "Let's go back to school."

XXXXXXXXXX

When they returned to the Aono home Tsukune's parents were naturally upset that they had spent the entire night together somewhere. Yet surprisingly they didn't inquire as to exactly where they had gone or the circumstances of how they had passed the night. They were surprisingly conciliatory and pleasant as they said their goodbyes. Tsukune and Moka both assumed it was because they were leaving and would be gone for months or even two whole years.

When the yellow school bus picked them up they climbed on happily with their luggage in hand. Even the creepy bus driver with lit cigar and glowing eyes was a welcome sight.

"You kids ready to go back to school?" He asked with knowing smirk.

"Very ready!" Moka said happily. "I am just relieved I won't have to deal with a crazed sister for awhile!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"I can't wait to get to the academy!" Kokoa said angrily. "The very first thing I'm going to do is find Tsukune and kill him!"

"Just don't get charmed again!" Kahlua said happily.

"I definitely won't get charmed again! He was lucky to have that work on me!" Kokoa shouted.

"How many times has he charmed you?"

"Eight," she muttered. "But I definitely won't let it happen again!" With that she took off on her bike with her faithful bat flying right behind her.


	23. Return to the Academy

"Wow, it really looks different," Tsukune noted. "They really have remodeled this place."

Moka nodded. She had one arm through Tsukune's and was feeling more at ease than she had since her wicked sister had forced her way into their lives. "We'll probably have to relearn how to get to classrooms. I'm just glad the dorms are the same."

He nodded. "Yeah at least…"

"Tsukune!!" An ear shattering cry split the air. "Yahoo!! Tsukune is back!"

He only turned around in time to see a field of yellow before everything went black.

"Yahoo! My darling is back! Did you miss me Tsukune-kun? Did you miss cute little Ku-ru-mu?"

"Kurumu get off of him this minute!" Moka shouted. Having been forced to silently endure her sister's actions she had absolutely no tolerance for anyone else touching _her _Tsukune.

"Jealous?" Kurumu stuck her tongue out.

"Didn't we already settle this?" Moka said angrily. "You pretended to be his fiancé, Tsukune told you I was going to be his mate, you refused to leave until he removed my rosario and I beat you to a pulp. Is _any _of this ringing a bell?"

"Humph! I still say his parents liked me better!"

"Only because you charmed them! Now let go of Tsukune before he passes out."

She did let go of him and leapt down. Tsukune staggered back a step and caught his breath.

"Just remember the promise you made before I left! I'm holding you to it!" Kurumu said loudly.

"I haven't forgotten," Moka sighed.

"Pro… promise?" Tsukune panted.

"Just like Mizore I want to have your babies Tsukune! And Moka is fine with it as long as she knows when we're doing it."

He gasped and looked at his fiancé / mate. "Moka?"

"Different moral code," she reminded him. "I don't mind so long as I know about it and have a say."

"See Tsukune it's just fine for you to knock me up!" She grabbed his hand. "So since you're here…"

"Hey!" Moka cried fiercely and grabbed his other arm. "I don't mean right now! This can wait until after graduation."

"I don't mind getting a little practice in," Kurumu said pleasantly.

Without warning and ice kunai sailed in and struck her dead center in the forehead. With a slight trickle of blood the succubus fell over.

"Try not to cause a scene every time you see him," Mizore said as she stepped out from behind a tree. Seeing Tsukune looking at her she blushed a little. "Hi, Tsukune."

Grinning he waved a greeting to her. "Hey Mizore –chan, it's great to see you again. I've missed you."

Just that was enough to make her heart race and turn her face completely red. "I missed you too Tsukune." She turned to Moka. "My birthday is coming up in a few months, can I make an appointment?"

"Appointment?" Tsukune asked completely lost.

Moka sighed wearily. "Different moral code," she said. She put her luggage down and took out her schedule book. "How about June 10th?"

"Can I have him any sooner?" Mizore asked.

"Well… I don't want him distracted during exams. How does May 20th sound?"

"Hey! No fair I want to be with him too!" Kurumu pulled the kunai out and got to her feet.

"Wait your turn," Mizore said with a frown.

"But I saw him first!" Kurumu cried.

Tsukune stood there fidgeting as he listened to his darling Moka pimp him out.

XXXXXXXXXX

Once Kurumu and Mizore both had their dates Tsukune and Moka were able to continue their tour of the new academy.

"That really doesn't bother you?" he said in amazement. "You're really okay with knowing that Mizore and Kurumu and I will be doing… that."

The pink haired vampire looked at him serenely. "It really doesn't, I don't mind at all."

"But Ria…"

Moka's pleasant mood vanished. "Don't remind me," she hissed. "That's different, she _forced _her way into our lives, I didn't have any say in it. She just selfishly forced you to service her needs. That's completely different from helping a couple of dear friends have children with you. And besides," she sounded truly bitter. "She's my sister; she shouldn't have come after you at all once it was clear you were my mate. She only did it to hurt me."

"What are we going to do about her?" Tsukune asked. "I really feel like the lives of my whole family are in the balance."

"I don't think she'll do anything while we're at school," Moka said comfortingly. "If she did she'd be throwing away her advantage. She's very patient my oneesan, I'm sure she'll wait until graduation for whatever she has in mind."

"Well that's good to know I… uh, do you feel that?"

She looked at him curiously. "No, what?"

"It feels like a massive, and almost limitless, amount of killer intent," he said shivering.

"Aono Tsukune!" Kokoa shrieked.

They both turned around to see the red headed vampire on a bike holding a lance in one hand, a bit like a parody of a knight.

"**Uh oh**," Tsukune and Moka both said in the same breath.

"Prepare to die!!" Howling she began pedaling like mad as she lowered the lance racing towards him.

"Can't we talk about this?!" Tsukune shouted as he took off running for his life.

"Talk to me after I've skewered you!" Kokoa cried. "This time I'll kill you for sure!"

Moka stood there terrified as her little sister zoomed past after her mate.

XXXXXXXXXX

**15 Minutes Later**

"I'm so happy to be at school with you oniichan!" Kokoa said with a giggle. She was walking with him holding her bike while pressing her head up against his shoulder. Her eyes were filled with adoration. "Are you happy to have me here too oniichan?"

He sighed. "Sure Kokoa," he spotted Moka waiting for him. "Why don't you find your dorm room and I'll talk to you again later?"

"Sure oniichan! Whatever you say!" as she walked off humming her bat familiar gave him a dirty look and stuck out his tongue.

Moka walked up to him and handed him his luggage. "You know…"

"That as soon as the charm wears off she's going to want to kill me again," he sighed. "I know. Well at least nothing else can go wrong today."

"Tsukune!" a childish voice cried. Catching him unprepared Yukari tackled him and knocked him to the ground. Smiling happily she wound up sitting on his chest. "Tsukune-kun please make me a woman!"

"Ackkk!"

Moka coolly took out her planner and flipped to the back to write a small note. "How does January fifteenth 2016 sound?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Amazing!" Aono Taka said. Tsukune's father was looking out the office window at the incredible view of Tokyo at sunset. It was breath taking! He turned back with an excited smile. "I can't believe this is really my office!"

"Oh me, oh my Taka-san but of course it is! You need to get used to your new position here at Fairy Tale, from now on you are a corporate executive and a very important man."

"Truthfully Ria-san I don't know how to thank you for all of this, it's like a dream come true!"

"Well, I do like making the men in my life happy. And please no more 'san' I insist you just call me Ria."

"Well, all right Ria, but you will have to call me Taka."

"Taka," she rolled the name over in her mouth. "Do you have any plans for dinner tonight? I know your wife didn't make the trip with you." She let a single hand playfully caressed the curve of her hip, sliding slowly up and down. The motion seemed innocent, and yet terribly seductive. "Would you object to having me?"

Taka's face turned red and he had trouble breathing. "Wha… what?"

Her hand dropped to her side and she tilted her head a bit, looking confused by his response. "Would you object to having me join you for dinner?"

"Oh! No! Of course not, I'd be delighted. I've been to Tokyo on business many times so I know a wonderful little place."

"How charming," she said and smoothly came to his side. She took his arm, pressing her breasts against him and smiling sweetly. "I put myself into your hands. Please take good care of me."

"Ah, of… of course." Taka was already feeling very nervous around this beautiful young woman. She seemed to be totally oblivious as to the effect she was having on him.

That of course only made her even more desirable.

Looking at him she wet her lips with her tongue. "You know I can see where Tsukune gets his good looks from, you're really a very handsome man."

"You… you're just flattering me."

She giggled and he felt her press his arm just a little more into her large soft breasts. "No," she said in a low sinking voice. "You really are very handsome."

He stared at her and wasn't sure how to respond.

"Shall we go?" She asked him.

"Ye… yes, let's have a nice dinner."

Laughing softly she nodded and the two of them left.


	24. Playtime

Aono Taka slowly woke. The bed he was in was very soft and very warm. His mouth was a bit dry and there was the slight tell tale throbbing in his head that always came after a hard night of drinking. He vaguely recalled that he was in Tokyo about his amazing new position with Fairy Tale. The opportunity of a lifetime, to be a Vice President with a major multinational corporation. And it was all thanks to his son and the connection he had made through his girlfriend's family. Everything was turning out wonderfully.

"Good morning darling," a soft voice pair of lips touched his.

He opened his eyes to see not his wife but the beautiful Ria snuggled up in the bed beside him.

"You were amazing last night," she closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest. "I'm in love."

_What have I done?! _He thought in horror.

XXXXXXXXXX

A troll lay beaten and bruised in the road leading from the dorms to the academy.

With a weary sigh Tsukune put his rosario back on. "You'd think after last year they would know to leave me alone," he said as he transformed from a vampire back into his human form.

"I think he was a freshman," Moka noted. "So he may not have known about you."

"Well he must have known something since he challenged me," Tsukune said.

Moka slid her arm through his and they began heading to homeroom again. "I'm sure things will settle down soon."

"Oniichan!!" Kokoa ran up to him and glomped on to his waist. "I want to walk with you and oneesan!"

He looked over at Moka. "You were saying?"

"Heh, it's not that bad is it? I mean…"

"Tsukune!"

He turned just in time to see a bouncy field of yellow fill his vision. He was soon being suffocated by Kurumu's massive breasts.

"Tsukune," she cried happily. "I can't wait until our appointment! I'll use all my special love techniques! When I'm done you won't even know your own name!"

A slight trickle of blood went down his chin and neck as he continued to smother.

"Hey!" An angry Kokoa glared. "What the hell are you doing to my oniichan you big milk cow?"

Kurumu released her death grip and turned an unhappy eye to the first year. "I'm showing my destined one how much I care for him. Now who are you?" Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "You're not a perverted witch are you?"

"I'm Shuzen Kokoa, Tsukune's and Moka's little sister. Now stop molesting my precious big brother or I'll put you in your place."

Kurumu grinned. "Oh? And what is a pint sized little vampire going to do?"

Kokoa let out a low growl. "You making fun of my size when you have those unsightly melons hanging out?"

"Hah! That only proves you're still a child!" Kurumu grabbed her breasts with both hands to proudly display them. "These are what every man dreams of! They're a girl's pride and joy!"

"Oh yeah?" She held out her right hand. "Kou!" Her obedient bat familiar came to her and transformed into a katana. "Maybe I'll cut them off then. Then my oniichan won't have to worry about being smothered when he's out in public."

Kurumu's wings and tail popped out and her fingers became wickedly sharp claws. "Bring it on then twerp."

Before either could move they each had an ice kunai slam into their foreheads, causing them to topple over.

Mizore poked her head out of some nearby shrubs. "You two are being annoying."

Tsukune looked back over at Moka as he wiped the blood from his face.

"Heh, I'll be quiet now."

XXXXXXXXXX

Taka had hurriedly gotten dressed and was nervously waiting as Ria took a bath. When she finally came out of the bathroom she was dressed again. He noted that she smelled strongly of herbs.

As soon as she came out he fell to his knees and lowered his face to the floor. "Ria-san! I beg your forgiveness! I take full responsibility for what happened last night. I drank far too much and took advantage of you! I beg you to forgive me!"

"Oh me, oh my," she said with a laugh. "No need for any of that." He felt her take him by the arms and help him up to his feet. "After all it was as much my decision as it was yours, and I don't regret it at all."

She was standing very close. The smell of the herbs mixed with _her _scent, the combination was overpowering. He didn't remember very much from last night, but he'd gotten a clear look at her body this morning and she was simply amazing. Even in his younger wilder days Taka had never had a woman like her. He wondered if she even understood the effect she was having on him.

_Think about who she is! _Gulping he took a careful step back. He needed to be extremely careful as his entire family's future, including his son's potential marriage, were hanging by very thin thread. "Ria-san…"

"Just Ria please, or Ria-chan if you prefer my darling."

"Ah," he could feel the thread starting to unravel. "Ria, last night was amazing (he hoped it was at least) but… but it was a mistake."

He saw her lips curl down into a little frown. "What do you mean Taka-kun?"

"Well, you do know that I am married?"

She nodded. "Yes of course, but no need to worry, I don't expect you to divorce her or anything. I'm quite happy to be your lover and to have you when I can." She lightly touched his arm. "Since you're working in my family's company I'm sure there'll be _lots _of times when I'll need to see you for… discussions."

Hearing the way she teased out that last word made his heart beat faster. "Ria this… this is impossible!" The regret in his voice was no act. He was a happily married man, but what she was offering him… any normal man would find the offer hard to turn down.

"Why would it be impossible?" She asked and took a step towards him closing the distance. "I can be very discreet, I don't want to cause you any trouble Taka-kun. I just love you and want to be with you as much as I can."

"What about your sister and my son?" He asked.

"Why should this involve them?" She purred.

"But…"

"You're not… you're not rejecting me are you?" She looked worried. "Didn't last night mean anything to you? I thought you really cared for me the way I care for you Taka-kun. You... you weren't just _using_ me for sex were you?" She sounded like she was growing upset.

"Of course not!" He blurted out. "I would never do that!"

"Good," she said in relief. "Because if you'd just used me I don't think I'd be able to work with you. And naturally as a sister I would feel obliged to tell Moka just what sort of family she was thinking about joining. I know it would break her heart."

He looked at her in horror as he imagined what his son would say after losing Moka. He imagined his wife hysterical and demanding a divorce.

"And I would have to tell my father as well of course, he wouldn't take that very well. I think he would feel obliged to ruin you."

Now he pictured himself sitting on a street in a dirty and torn suit as he was unable to find work anywhere.

She looked up into his eyes. "You weren't just using me were you?"

"No," he whispered.

"Then you do want me, don't you?" The sweet demeanor he had always associated with Ria faded out and he saw the threat behind her smile. He had no doubt what she would do if he refused her.

"Ye… yes," he said weakly.

"Good!" She said sweetly. She reached down and pulled up her skirt to reveal she was wearing black nylons and a garter belt, but no panties. "In that case, why don't we continue where we left off last night?"

"Wha… what?" He gasped; his eyes were fixed on that soft shaved mound between her legs.

Again her good natured facade vanished and she looked at him openly mocking. "Get down on your knees and use that mouth of yours for something other than making stupid excuses. And be quick about it I have an appointment at 9."

Not believing the mess he had gotten himself into he had no real option but to do what she wanted.

XXXXXXXXXX

Getting into the back of her private limo Ria stretched out and had a laugh. "Tsukune must get it from his mother's side."

She'd been disappointed to find Taka completely ordinary in all aspects. He was nothing at all like his son.

That was fine though, he didn't matter in his own right. He was nothing but a means to an end. And now that they'd actually had sex he was really and truly hers. Last night he hadn't drunk _that _much sake and so she'd had to slip him a little something. She'd brought him back to his hotel room unconscious and had taken his clothes off before putting him to bed and then getting in beside him.

With no memories of the previous night she'd known it would be easy to convince him he had 'taken advantage' of her.

Now until Tsukune came home it was playtime. She would bend his father into whatever shape pleased her. And when Tsukune did return he would learn his proper place, as would Moka.


	25. A contest

"A fund raising contest?" Moka asked sounding surprised. "I didn't know this school did anything like that."

"It's a new project the Chairman is sponsoring." Nekonome announced. She was talking to the newspaper club members. "It's to foster healthy competition between all the individual clubs, and raise a little extra cash for the school. We are going to compete against each other to sell as many of these as possible." She held out a box of chocolate bars.

"Yahoo! Candy!" Kurumu cried. As always her sweet tooth was hungry. "I want some!"

Nekonome's 'ears' twitched and her bright orange tail swished back and forth. "That'll be one thousand yen."

"Wait! I have to pay for it?" Kurumu wailed on dismay.

"Weren't you even listening you top heavy milk jug?" Yukari said pointedly. "The whole point of this is to raise funds. Desu."

"That's right," Nekonome said. "The club that sells the most boxes of chocolate will get a… special prize."

Mizore popped her head out of the supply closet. "What's the prize?"

Nekonome looked embarrassed. "Ah, a group date with the student of their choice."

"Huh?" Moka asked, getting a bad feeling.

"The winning club will get to enjoy a date with any student here at school," Nekonome explained.

"Really? Sounds interesting," Gin said. There were several cute girls he could think of whom we wouldn't mind getting a hold of.

All the girls instinctively looked at Tsukune.

"What?" He asked, noticing all the sudden attention.

"Isn't it obvious?!" Kurumu said jumping to her feet. "You're easily he hottest guy on campus! If a club with a lot of girls in it wins they'll definitely want to have a date with you!"

"Unacceptable! Desu!" Yukari cried. "We finally get him all to ourselves and we're supposed to share him?!"

"Uh, guys?" Tsukune said nervously. "Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourselves? I mean except for getting challenged to fights all the time I don't think I'm really popular at all."

"I agree," Gin said. A vein in his forehead was throbbing. "I mean why on earth would girls be interested in someone as plain and ordinary looking as him when they would have me instead?"

"Gee thanks," Tsukune said tonelessly. He looked at Nekonome. "Any way even if I were somehow picked I wouldn't have to go would I? I mean I never agreed to anything before hand. The Chairman can't just order me about like his private plaything."

"Please Tsukune!" Nekonome cried putting her hands together. "It's for the good of the school! You won't let us down will you?" her ears flopped down dejectedly.

"But…"

"Look there is no way that anyone would ever pick Tsukune," Gin repeated.

"What do you mean?" Moka asked. "He's my mate and all the girls in here adore him too."

Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari all nodded.

"I know," Gin muttered. _It's one of the great mysteries of the universe. _"But there is no way any other girls would be interested in him."

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Tsukune and Moka were headed to calls with Kurumu and Yukari tagging along. As they neared the gate they saw a large crowd of boys gathered around a table loaded down with boxes of chocolates.

Swim Club Captain Ichinose Tamao stood in front of the rest of her squad in an aqua bikini top and sarong. "Please help us win this contest and get our hands on the hottest boy in school, the vampire Tsukune!" She called out.

_Oh no, _Moka, Tsukune and the others all thought at once.

"Hey!" Moka shouted and went up to the table. "What's going on here?"

Tamao eyed her with an icy smile. "Why hello again Moka, I haven't seen you since you sent me to the infirmary and trashed my entire club. Would you like to buy some chocolate?"

"No! What I want to know is what are you up to?"

"What do you mean?" She answered innocently. "I and my club are just competing to sell as many chocolates as we can so we can go out on a date with our dream man." Looking past Moka to where Tsukune was standing she gave him a playful wink. "I haven't forgotten about you Tsukune."

"I haven't forgotten about you either," he said darkly. "Do you really think you can ambush me a second time?"

"Oh Tsukune! Are you going to hold a grudge because of one unpleasant experience?"

"You tried to eat me," he reminded her.

Tamao help her hands up. "I know, and I'm sorry, I went a little over board I admit. Your scent was just so delicious I couldn't help myself. Now though I swear all I want is to show you a good time." She leaned forward a bit to give him an obstructed view of her cleavage. "I could show you a _very _good time."

Turning red Moka jumped in front of her to obstruct Tsukune's line of sight. "No way! You are **not **a friend and I won't have you going on even one date with my Tsukune!"

"That's right," Kurumu chimed in. "After everything we've been through to finally get our chances with him no way do you deserve one!"

"Well that's not really for any of you to decide," Tamao said pleasantly. "If we sell the most chocolates by the end of the week we get a date with anyone we choose, and we'll choose Tsukune. And just so we're clear," she teased. "The group date will be just me and him."

"That will never happen," Moka looked to the others. "We'll win this contest, right?!"

"Yahoo! You bet we will!"

"Fight! Desu!"

Mizore popped her head of a shrub. "We will definitely win."

XXXXXXXXXX

The contest was set to last one school week and would be over by four o'clock that Friday. Determined not to let anyone else go out with Tsukune the girls all agreed to do whatever it took to sell as many boxes of chocolates as possible to defeat the Swim Club.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Excuse me," Moka said putting a finger to her trembling lips. She approached a table full of boys during lunch. "Would any of you like to but some collocates? I'll be sooooo sad if I can't sell them." Her big green eyes seemed on the verge of tears.

"So cuuuuuute!!" One of the boys exclaimed.

"Don't cry! I'll help." The boy took out his wallet. "I'll take three boxes."

"I'll take one!" Another said.

"I'll take five!"

Moka smiled and seemed to almost glow. "Thank you very much!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Excuse me," a sweet voice called out.

Some boys turned about and immediately fell over. There before them was Kurumu dressed in the same skimpy maid outfit she'd had on during the cultural festival.

"Would any of you like to buy my chocolates? It would make me happy." Since falling for Tsukune she no longer used her charm ability. But that didn't mean she didn't have her ways to get what she wanted from unsuspecting and helpless males.

"I'll buy some!" One shouted shoving a handful of yen at her.

"Me too!" Another said.

"Yahoo! Here you go." She quickly sold every box she had with her.

She then let out a sigh. "You know I wish I had someone to give me chocolates…"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Life is good!" She said happily as she sat in her room eating chocolate and counting the money she'd collected.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Won't you pwease buy me chocolates? Pwetty please?" _This is so humiliating! Tsukune better appreciate this! _Rather than her usual witch's clothes Yukari had put on some baggy shorts and a way oversized shirt. She had put her pair in a couple pigtails with big pink ribbons and even had a doll under one arm.

She was already painfully aware of how many lollicons were on campus. These came running to her with their savings in outstretched hands.

XXXXXXXXXX

A couple boys were heading back to their rooms when they felt a terrifying aura descend on them. Turning around they saw a figure with cold lifeless eyes stretch out a hand as though beckoning them.

"Buy my chocolates."

"Aaack!!"

"Gah!"

They tossed out some money and ran.

Quietly picking up the money from the ground Mizore called out. "Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXX

Meeting in club after class Thursday they counted up the results of their labors.

"We've sold 841 boxes of chocolates. Desu!" Yukari announced happily.

"Yahoo! We're awesome!" Kurumu's tail popped out and began to wag almost violently. "Now Tsukune won't have to deal with that mermaid skank!"

"Not so fast," Mizore popped her head in from a window. "I just got back from spying on them. The swim club has sold over fifteen hundred boxes."

"No way!" Kurumu shouted. "That's impossible! How could they sell that many?"

Mizore shrugged. "They have more members than we do."

"But… but…" Yukari looked devastated. "I dressed up like a two year old all week! How can we lose?!"

"It's okay Yukari," Tsukune said and patted her on the head. "I really appreciate everything you did for me. He gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it, it's just one date. It's not the end of the world. I'll just go on it and do my best for one evening."

"NO!" Moka jumped to her feet.

"Moka," Tsukune said in surprise. "It's just one date, it doesn't mean anything."

"No," Moka said and shook her head. "You're my mate Tsukune and I refuse to share you with anyone I don't consider a friend. I know what I have to do," she said grimly and began to walk out of the newspaper room. "I didn't want to do this but I have no choice."

"Moka, you're not… you're not going to kill her, are you?"

"I'm going to do what I should have from the beginning Tsukune. I'm going to show Tamao she'd no match for me." Moka then hurriedly left.

XXXXXXXXXX

The following afternoon the results and winner were announced.

When Tamao heard them she exploded. "The Newspaper Club sold more than ten thousand boxes?! How?!"

One of her club members offered a thought. "Maybe Moka had her dad buy some?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Are these really all for me daddy?" Kahlua said with delight. Her room was filled from floor to ceiling with boxes of chocolate.

"Yes Kahlua, they are all yours." Lord Akashiya said in a fine mood. It had made him very happy to have Moka suddenly return home yesterday and ask him for help.

"Pleeeeeeeease daddy? Pretty please?" She said her eyes wide.

No father could have said no.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hearing the official results Tsukune turned to Moka amazed. "How did you manage that?"

She frowned. "I'd rather not say, it's not something I'm proud of."

"Who cares?!" Kurumu said grabbing Tsukune by the arm. "Since we won Tsukune has to go on a group date with all of us right?"

Laughing Tsukune nodded. "After everything you girls went through for me that seems only fair." He turned to his girlfriend. "Right Moka?"

She nodded. "Yes, let's all go out and have a good time together."

"Right," Yukari agreed. "And at the end of the date… group sex! Desu!"

The others all stared at her in horror.

"What?" She blinked back.


	26. Mizore's date

It was Friday and class had ended a little while ago. Rather than go to the newspaper club as he normally did he had gone back to his room. He already had a back pack with a couple days worth of clothes ready.

"Do you have everything you need Tsukune-kun?" Moka asked helpfully.

He nodded, feeling a little guilty. "Yeah, I'm all set. Uh, are you _really _okay with this Moka-san? If you want me to not go it's still not too late."

"If you were to suddenly cancel at the last minute don't you think she would be badly hurt?" Moka asked.

"Well that's true," he admitted. "But can you honestly say you are completely all right with this?"

"Of course!" Moka said grinning. "So long as it's someone I approve of and I know it's happening I don't mind one bit."

There was an urgent knock on his door. "Well, that would be her." He went to open the door. "I'll see you Sunday ni…" He opened the door.

"TSUKUNE!!" Kurumu shouted and tackled him to the floor burying his face into her boobs. "You can't go Tsukune! It's just not right!"

"Mmmmph cnnn brffff!" Tsukune struggled against being slowly suffocated.

"Kurumu please stop smothering him," Moka said.

She let go and turned her attention to the pink haired vampire. "Moka you mustn't let him do this!"

"Why not?" She asked curiously. "You have an appointment too in a few weeks."

"That's just it!" Kurumu shouted. "Tsukune's first experience should be with me! Letting him be with someone else first is just wrong!"

Tsukune and Moka both looked at her feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Er, Kurumu-chan you _do _know that Moka and I have been lovers for some time now, right?" Tsukune asked.

"Hmph, yes, and I can accept that as long as I can be with you too," she said.

"Then what is the problem?" He asked.

"The first time you get to be with a girl other than Moka it should definitely be me!"

Tsukune's and Moka's faces darkened as they both had unpleasant memories of Ria. They had kept all of that a closely guarded secret even from their dear friends.

"I'm really sorry Kurumu," Moka said politely. "But Mizore did ask for an appointment first."

"But that's only because I didn't know about that!" Kurumu wailed.

"Yo, are you ready Tsukune?" Mizore said from the door way. She had a lollipop in her mouth and was dressed in her usual outfit. "Our ride is here."

"Mizore! Trade dates with me! You just know it'll be better for him if I…"

Kurumu cut off as she was suddenly encased in a block of ice.

"So, ready to go Tsukune?" Mizore asked politely.

XXXXXXXXXX

"A snowmobile?" Tsukune asked when he saw their transport.

"You were expecting my mom to drive a school bus?"

From the driver's seat on the tracked snowmobile Tsurara was in a pale lavender kimono with a lolli in her mouth. She was waving them over. "Tsukune, I am so pleased to see you again. Even though our first meeting was not ideal I am very happy to have a vampire in the family."

"In the family?" He said warily and turned to Mizore. "She does know that Moka is the one who's going to be my wife right?"

"Sort of," Mizore replied suddenly looking in a different direction.

"What?!"

"Oh look! A bunny!"

Despite some sputtered protests Tsukune was eventually man handled onto the back of the snowmobile with Mizore. As soon as they were both on it took off at high speed leaving a cloud of dust behind him.

Moka, Yukari, and Ruby were left standing there watching them go. Moka let out a huge sigh.

"You're not having second thoughts are you? Desu?" Yukari asked.

"No," she said. "I really am fine with it and I know how happy this will make Mizore. I just can't help but miss him even though he'll only be gone a couple days."

"It's very kind of you to share him with all of us since we love him so." Ruby said and patted her shoulder.

"I know," Moka said sounding a bit depressed. "I just don't know what I'm going to do with myself without him here."

Popping out of nowhere Gin appeared and gave her a hug. "Allow me to help with that," he said as he buried his face into her breasts. "Ever play a game called 'bury the bone?'"

"Eek!" Moka shouted.

"You're the worst!" Yukari yelled as a washtub crashed into the top of his skull.

"Yes, the worst!" Ruby loudly agreed. "At least offer to buy her dinner first!"

The three women proceeded to deliver a beating onto their horny sempai.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Wow!" Tsukune said as they entered the village of the Yuki-ona. Just like the academy their village was underneath a protective barrier that kept it hidden from human eyes. The sky was filled with an aurora of pink, purple, orange, and red. It was as though the sky had been painted using all the most vibrant and brilliant colors. The village itself looked as though it were made of ice sculptures. Spires of cut ice climbed high into the sky, shimmering in the dying sunlight.

"Do you like our home Tsukune?" Tsurara asked with a pleased smile.

"It's amazing!" he said truthfully. "I've never seen anything like it! Even a place like Tokyo can't compare to this."

"I am glad it pleases you," Tsurara told him. "We don't have anything like as many people or as many attractions as Tokyo has, but we do have our own unique wonders." She cast a knowing eye back at her daughter. "I think Mizore will show you one of them soon."

"Hmmm?" Tsukune looked at the girl who was holding on tightly to his waist.

Mizore blushed slightly but looked very happy. "There's a special place just outside the village proper that I want to show you."

"Well I look forward to it," he said. "I'm hoping you show me lots of different things."

He didn't understand why that made Mizore blush the way it did or why it caused her mom to start giggling.

Tsurara eventually brought them to a fair sized house with two stories and parked her snowmobile. When they entered the house the first thing Tsukune saw was a huge banner that read:

'Congratulations to the happy couple! May you both be fertile!'

He also noticed a crib, a teddy bear, a doll, and several boxes of diapers.

"Uh, Tsurara-san I think there's something I need to explain…"

XXXXXXXXXX

From a window of the Snow Priestess's Temple Miyabi noted the arrival of Tsukune and the members of the Shirayuki family. He let out an unhappy sigh. "It looks like they really do know him then. It's a shame; I was so looking forward to molding that cute little Mizore into the perfect wife."

"Ototou is here! Ototou is here!" Kahlua called out and began to dance about. "I want to go and play with him."

Miyabi looked at her a bit warily. "I'm afraid you can't do that."

Kahlua suddenly stopped dancing and looked at him with an unhappy pout. "How come? I want to play with ototou!"

"It's part of the orders from your sister, remember?" He said carefully. He knew what would happen if he made her cry.

Kahlua looked at him questioningly. "Which sister? Does Moka not want me playing with him?"

"No," he said patiently. "The orders are from your sister Ria, remember, she's the one who actually controls Fairy Tale."

"Oh, that's right." Kahlua suddenly produced a chocolate bar and began eating it. Lately she always seemed to have chocolate with her for some reason. "What did oneechan want again?"

He sighed; it really was like dealing with a five year old sometimes. "She doesn't want us to do anything that will alert Tsukune to our presence here. So you can't meet with him, and we'll have to, temporarily, scrap our plans for this place. Ria has something in mind for Tsukune that she judges as a higher priority. Until that is taken care of we'll leave the Yuki-ona in peace."

"That sounds boring," she said as she ate her chocolate bar.

He shrugged. "There are other places we can work on instead. We'll return here eventually, in the meantime we'll find use for your talents."

Kahlua's eyes widened in excitement. "You're going to have me play dress up?"

"I meant your talents as an assassin," he said dryly.

"Oh," she said a bit let down. "That's fun too."

XXXXXXXXXX

"I see," Tsurara said calmly. "So you intend to take Moka as a mate rather than Mizore?"

Unlike their previous meeting she hadn't started making ice weapons so he took that as a promising sign.

"That's right, I love Moka and she's going to be my wife. The reason I'm here is, well, Moka sort of…"

"Moka pimped him out," Mizore said helpfully.

"Er, thanks Mizore–chan."

"But even though you have no intention of marrying her you _did _come here planning to have sex with her?" Tsurara asked directly.

Tsukune nodded fearfully. No matter how many times Moka and the other girls assured him it was all right he still couldn't believe any parent would want to hear their child was going to be used for sex.

Tsurara gave him a wide smile. "That's fine then, please do your very best to get my daughter pregnant."

"Huh?" He said.

"We'll try," Mizore promised.

"In that case Mizore dear, why don't you take Tsukune to see the flowers now?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Mizore had changed into a kimono that was a lot like her mother's while Tsukune remained in his school uniform. Though the sun had set the aurora provided the two of them more light than a full moon would have. He was following along behind her through the snow covered fields as she brought him along to wherever it was they were going.

"So your mom wants me to knock you up even though I have no intention of marrying you?"

"For the fifth time, yes Tsukune," she gave him an annoyed glance. "I've told you that my people are slowly dying out because we only remain fertile and able to bear children for a few years. For us having children is the greatest priority and every girl is expected to do her part. Getting married would be ideal, but so long as you're willing to be the father it isn't required. And since you're a vampire your offspring should be really powerful so no one will object at all."

"But… but… is this really all right?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"It feels like I'm just taking advantage of you since I belong to someone else."

Mizore shook her head. "Humans have some weird ideas. Despite being a vampire now and despite knowing monsters all this time you still have a human mindset don't you?"

He shrugged. "I guess that's true, is that bad?"

"No," she said. "And it's appropriate enough when you're dealing with your parents and other humans. But human morality isn't the same as monster morality."

He thought of his stay in Castle Akashiya and was forced to nod.

"Moka has no objection to this, my mother has no objection, I have no objection," she looked at him carefully. "Do you have an objection? Do you not like the idea of having sex with me?"

His face flushed and he looked sown a bit. "I've always thought you really cute Mizore, wanting to have sex isn't the issue. I… I guess I just feel a little bit guilty is all."

"I thought that might be a problem, that's why I brought you here."

Stepping over a small hill Tsukune gasped as he saw a field completely filled with flowers. The night breeze brought their sweet scent to him and he immediately felt slightly light headed, almost as if he'd just had a couple beers.

Mizore noted the way his eyes widened and his steps became a tad unsteady. She took his hand and led him down the other side of the hill and right into the middle of the field. "These flowers are called Shirayuki, snow whites, just like me. They're scent acts like an aphrodisiac," she turned to face him as she slipped off her kimono. "They bring out feelings of desire and love." Her kimono fell to the ground revealing she had on nothing else but her sandals.

Tsukune felt his breath catch as he got a real look at her body. Her pale skin, the curves of her neck and hips, her breasts like two perfect cherries, her whole body seemed to glow and shimmer. He could see the longing in her blue eyes and in the way her hands shook nervously.

"Mizore-chan…"

"Please take me Tsukune," she called to him, her voice aching. "I want you, even if it's only like this, even if it's only once in a while, I'll never want anyone else but you. Please make me yours." She held her arms out to him.

The next thing he knew he was on top of her, pushing her down into the flowers. His tongue was in her mouth and he could taste the cherry flavor of her lollipop. He was already grinding against her before he could even take off his clothes.

Before long his clothes were thrown aside and she was crying out his name in pure ecstasy.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Achoo!" Kurumu sneezed as she huddled against Moka and Yukari for warmth. They and Ruby were all keeping each other company while Kurumu got over being frozen.

"What do you think they're doing right now?" Kurumu asked plaintively.

The other three girls all looked at one another.

"They're probably having a late dinner," Moka suggested.

"Maybe they're just talking. Desu," Yukari said.

"Or they could be out in some field right now going at it like a couple wild animals," Ruby stated.

"Auuugh!!" Kurumu cried out and buried her head on Moka's shoulder as she sobbed.

Moka and Yukari both glared at the older witch.

"What?" Ruby asked. "Should I have said they were doing it in a bed instead?"


	27. Hiatus

Hello everyone. This is to inform all my readers that I am placing all my stories on hiatus until at **least** the end of the year. I am very sorry but I have no real choice. I am a senior accounting student at the University of South Florida and am gearing up for my finals and trying to graduate with my BA. After which I have lots of other things I need to deal with, not least of which is trying to find a good job in this economy.

I absolutely **love** writing. I love reading your reviews and messages, except when they smell of napalm of course. And while I write for myself please be assured I have always been amazed and honored to see so many people putting my stories on their favorites and alert lists. It has been a very great pleasure writing all these stories, and it has made me extremely happy to know how many of you honestly enjoyed what I wrote.

I thank you all.

But it's because I love writing so much that I have to stop for awhile. My writing has become my addiction and my keyboard my escape from the world's problems. So I need to walk away for awhile and put all my energies and time into real life problems.

I still plan on coming back as I love writing too much to ever stop for good and I don't want to leave my stories unfinished. This is not goodbye, just so long for now.

LOTLOF


	28. Kurumu's date

**Author's Note: **To all my readers, I will once again be updating my stories. However from this point on I expect my updates will come at a slower rate as I have less free time these days. While I really do appreciate all of you who have taken the time to read my work I ask that people not leave reviews or send me PMs simply to ask me to update a particular story. I'll remind everyone that this is a hobby for me and not my profession; I don't have deadlines for anything I post here. I do promise to try and finish everything I have written, I just don't know how long that will take.

XXX

When Mizore returned with Tsukune she made no attempt to share any of the details of their date with the other girls. She remained as discreet and quiet as ever.

There was just one little thing that was out of place though.

"Why the hell are you grinning like that?!" Kurumu demanded.

"Am I grinning?" Mizore asked.

Normally Mizore kept her feelings well hidden. When she was happy she would have only a slight shy smile on her face. But now she had an uncharacteristic grin that went from ear to ear.

For some reason the sight of it drove Kurumu into a fury. "What did the two of you do exactly?!"

"Not much," Mizore answered. "I showed him around my village, we had meals with my mother, and I had him meet a few of my friends. Honestly though we just spent most of our time in a field of flowers."

"Flowers?"

Mizore nodded. "Yes, we spent hours and hours and hours in a field of flowers." Mizore sighed and if anything her grin widened just a tad.

Moka noticed something. "Tsukune? Why are you blushing like that?"

"No reason!"

XXX

A couple weeks passed and the time had finally come for another date.

Once again following class on Friday Tsukune went back to his room to get a single bag that was already packed. He would spend three full nights and two days in the Succubus home world before returning to school early Monday morning.

Waiting outside the dorms for his ride Kurumu soon joined him. When he saw her he did a double take. In class today she had been dressed in her usual yellow sweater outfit. Now as he watched her saunter over to him he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

She had on a low cut black evening gown that gave a spectacular view of her cleavage. It went down to just above her ankles but was slit down one side so that each step revealed a flash of sexy thigh. She had on black heels and was wearing makeup that made her look maybe three or four years older. Kurumu always looked good, but normally it was in a cute girl next door sort of way. Dressed as she was now she easily could have passed for a model of Hollywood actress.

Despite his many experiences of having his face mashed into her pillow soft breasts he found himself staring blatantly at them.

Kurumu saw where his eyes were. She stopped and deliberately leaned forward to give him an even better view. "See anything you like?" She teased.

He blushed and looked away. "Sorry," he muttered.

With a happy smile and giggle she ran over to his side. "What are you sorry about Tsukune-kun? You can do a lot more than look you know. I'm all yours." Grabbing his arm she pressed it against her chest.

That was when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra.

XXX

It wasn't too much later before their ride came. A gleaming white stretch limo pulled to a stop right in front of them. The back door opened and Tsukune got a view of another set of amazing legs.

Ageha leaned forward to invite them both in. Unlike her daughter she was dressed in a little red outfit that struggled to keep the bare minimum covered. Tsukune didn't think it was an accident when Kurumu's mom leaned forward and he got another unobstructed view.

Kurumu did not look pleased by her mom's unexpected arrival. "Moooooootherrrrr," she said in a long drawn out whine. "What are you doing here?" Her hold on Tsukune's arm tightened.

"What?" Ageha said innocently. "I just wanted to come down here and cheer you on." She then took Tsukune's free hand and pressed it into one of her massive boobies.

It seemed the Kurono women didn't believe in bras.

"And if you like my darling Tsukune I could also offer you my body to teach you the ways of love between a man and a woman."

"Mother we are not sharing!"

Tsukune felt his knees go weak as a small trickle of blood escaped his nose.

XXX

From nearby pink haired Moka, Mizore, Yukari, and Ruby watched as the limo pulled away and headed towards the tunnel that would lead it to the succubus home world.

"Wow," Ruby said. "Kurumu and her mother. When Tsukune gets back I wonder if he'll even be able to walk."

"I wouldn't worry," Mizore said. "He has a lot of stamina."

Yukari just stood there in a daze as all sorts of scenarios filled her mind.

Moka covered her ears and tried not to listen.

XXX

Having been to Castle Akashiya and to Mizore's village Tsukune had an idea of what to expect. Monsters tended to live in isolated locations far from human civilization. He figured the Succubus home world would be in some desert or mountain top.

He was partially right. They were going to a place in the desert.

When they exited the dimensional tunnel they were on a four lane highway. It was already night time in the place they were at. That was no problem as there were plenty of lights. Large buildings filled the skyline and street lamps turned night back into day. It was instantly obvious that this was no village, it was a huge city. As they drove towards it they passed a large brightly lit sign. Tsukune had learned English and so was able to read it.

"Welcome to Las Vegas?"

Kurumu pumped a fist in the air and gave a loud cheer. "Yahoo! Vegas baby!"

"Wait a minute! You mean the succubus home world is Las Vegas?!"

"No Tsukune," Ageha explained with a laugh. "The hidden world of the Succubi is in the desert a couple hours north of here. It's a nice place where we can fly around and be ourselves, but there really isn't much to do there. I mean we didn't even get cable until just a few years ago."

Kurumu nodded enthusiastically. "Who'd want to spend a weekend in the middle of nowhere when you can be here instead? Mom's booked us a suite at the Bellagio. We'll walk the Strip, hit the casinos, see the Blue Man Group, and go shopping at Versace and Cartier's!"

"But what about the rule about not visiting the human world until graduation?"

It was true that he and the gang had broken that one on the trip where they first met Ruby. But Nekonome-sensei had arranged that so it had been school approved.

He and Moka had just spent months living with his family, but the school had been shut down so the rule had not been in effect.

This time they were clearly in violation of it.

Kurumu just smiled at him. "What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas."

XXX

As their limo pulled up to the Bellagio Ageha put a hand on Tsukune knee and spoke in a rather loud whisper. "Just so you know Tsukune, my little Kurumu is still an innocent. So I give you permission to take her forcefully if you need to."

A little trickle of blood fell from his nose again.

"Moooooootherrrrr!"

"What?" Ageha said innocently as she gave Tsukune a playful wink.

Kurumu got him out of the car, and away from her mother, in record time.

"Call me," Ageha shouted as they headed inside.

XXX

They checked in and were brought up to a four room suite that overlooked at Strip. Kurumu was less interested in the view and much more interested in the spacious bed. Standing in front of it both she and Tsukune felt a bit awkward.

They both knew what was going to happen. There was not going to be any sort of misunderstanding about _that _at least. It just felt a little strange now that the moment had finally arrived.

"Kurumu-chan, if you want," he placed a hand on her hip and drew her close to him. "We don't have to wait any longer." He spoke tenderly. His other hand slipped beneath her dress and began to stroke one of her breasts.

Her whole body shivered and she let out a low moan. It felt sooooo good! She'd known of course that he'd already had plenty of experience with Moka and Mizore. It still surprised her that he could so easily initiate things. She'd spent so much time chasing after him she'd just assumed she'd have to be the one to start everything. The way he was touching her was a reminder that he was no longer the shy insecure boy she'd met almost two years ago. He had grown into a strong confident man. He had gone through a lot in that time. Endured all sorts of painful trials of both the body and the spirit. Through them all he had remained a good person who cared about others more than about himself. That, more than anything, was why she loved him so, and why he was her one and only destined one.

"Did you know I still haven't kissed a boy?" She said as she slid off her dress and let it fall to the floor. "My mom was right, I am innocent. I've saved all my firsts for you Tsukune. My virginity, my first kiss, everything I have is yours. We can do _anything _that you want. I won't say no. Nothing that you ask me to do will seem dirty, nothing will offend me. I will gladly fulfill and wish or desire if it will bring you pleasure."

"Kurumu-chan…"

"But… but could you do one thing for me? Just one?"

He nodded without hesitation. "Sure." Inner Moka had been rather uninhibited. Ria had made him do things he would never have imagined in a hundred years. Even sweet shy Mizore had kept him out all night in a field making love to her underneath the stars. Whatever Kurumu's request he was sure he could satisfy it.

"Tell me that you love me," she said in a small voice. "I want to hear you say the words Tsukune. Say them to me the way you say them to Moka."

"Kurumu," he hesitated. "You know…"

"That Moka is the one you truly love," she said. Her voice held a little bit of sorrow, but only a little. "I know that Tsukune. She is the one you love. She is the one you'll marry one day. I can accept that if it is what makes you happy. But… but when we're alone, when it's just you and me. Let me pretend it was me. Please? Can you give me that much?"

He could see how important this was to her. That this was the one thing she wanted most.

He gave just the barest of nods and whispered on her ear. "I love you."

"I love you too," she cried.

Then she kissed him. Her very first kiss was passionate and desperate. In that one act she tried to pass back to him all those feelings she'd been holding within her heart. She wanted him to feel all her love and devotion in that single kiss.

That first kiss turned into many as he pulled her onto the bed. Her hands tore his clothes off.

He took her virginity as she screamed out his name and as tears of joy fell from her eyes.

XXX

Despite her plans about shopping and hitting the casinos they didn't step a foot outside their suite until it was time to go back.


	29. An announcement

The same stretch limo that had taken them to Las Vegas returned them early Monday morning. The sky was only just starting to lighten as the two of them stepped out. Kurumu was still dressed in the black outfit from before. She'd brought two suitcases full of clothes and had never even worn any of them. Her hair was a mess and her clothes were slightly wrinkled; they had literally kept at it until the last possible moment and then hurriedly gotten dressed and rushed downstairs to meet their ride.

Under any other circumstances she would have been horrified to let Tsukune see her in anything less than perfect condition. As it was she was too happy and blissfully weary to even think about it. All the time spent waiting for him to accept her feelings, all the hardships and lonely nights spent thinking about him, they had all been worth it. Having her Destined One return the love she had for him was worth all of it.

As they walked back to the dorms Tsukune took all the luggage and carried it with a single hand, his vampire strength on display. With his free arm he held her protectively and led her back towards her room. She felt very safe and much loved as she walked with him. She shut her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder, trusting him to guide her steps. It was said that succubi were lust incarnate, but they could also love quite strongly and with their entire hearts. She knew that he would never be entirely hers, that Moka was his special one, but she had a little piece of his heart. Some part of him that was hers alone. It was enough.

"I'm happy," she whispered and clung a little closer.

XXX

A couple hours later Tsukune was back in his school uniform walking to class with Moka at his side. She had not asked for any details from him and appeared her usual happy self. He already knew from his experience with Mizore that she would not harbor any hidden anger towards him and that she did not expect him to apologize for anything that had happened. From her perspective he had not been unfaithful or done anything he should regret. She'd given her blessing and that was that.

"Good morning Tsukune!"

Tsukune looked up to see Kurumu approaching him in her usual yellow sweater and uniform. He braced himself to have his head buried in her chest. He was surprised when instead she simply came over to walk by his side.

"Morning Moka!"

"Good morning Kurumu," the vampire replied. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore!" With a playful grin she sent Tsukune an obvious wink.

He turned as red as a tomato. Obviously his human conscience was still in effect no matter what his DNA.

XXX

Only a couple days later he took another hit.

"I'm pregnant," Mizore announce at lunch.

"Wha… what?!" Tsukune gasped. On a certain level he realized he had no business being surprised by that. (Her mom had had a _crib _decked out for goodness sakes!) Mizore had certainly never made any secret that she wanted his babies and they had certainly spent enough time working on making them. Yet hearing he was about to become a father was still a shock.

The others at the table also reacted strongly to the news.

"That's wonderful Mizore-chan!" Moka reached over and hugged her.

"Desu! Can I be a godmother?"

"Wahhh! That's not fair!" Kurumu wailed. "I wanted to be the first one to have his child!"

Mizore accepted their well wishes, and Kurumu's jealousy, with good grace. She was most interested in Tsukune's silence though.

"Aren't you happy Tsukune?" Mizore asked him.

"Ah, sure, sure I am. I know how much you want this so I'm happy for you Mizore-chan. Are you _sure _you're pregnant?"

She calmly nodded. "I waited this long to be certain before telling everyone." Reaching across the table she gently placed her hand over his. "There's no reason for you to be worried Tsukune, I went into this with my eyes wide open. I want you to be the father of my children; it fills me with happiness to know I'm going to have your child. I don't expect you to marry me or to move to my village to stay with me. I do want you to spend _some _time with me there so that you can at least get to know our children and be a father to them."

"A father, I'm really going to be a father," he was feeling a bit dizzy. "What do I tell my folks?"

"Don't tell them anything Tsukune," Moka advised. "I really like your parents, they're good people, but they don't know the truth and aren't ready for it yet. Until we can tell them _everything _it's best to not burden them."

Tsukune looked at Mizore, the future mother of his child. "Is that okay with you?"

She nodded. "I want to meet them some day and I want them to meet the children we have, but that can wait awhile. I know what a hard time most humans have with accepting that monsters are real. There's no rush, I'll be patient. Any way I'll have my mom there to help me."

"You're taking this really well," Tsukune marveled.

"Why wouldn't I?" Mizore asked in surprise.

"Most High School girls who were pregnant would be panicking," Tsukune said. He wasn't quite panicking but he also wasn't taking the news as placidly as she was.

"The whole reason I came to Youkai in the first place was to find a husband and father for my children. I never had any interest in going on to college or living in the human world. I didn't find a husband but I found something even more precious. I found a man who I love more than anything in this world, one who can give me children I know I'll love and treasure." She gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "There really is no need to worry or feel guilty Tsukune. I am fine with this, it's what I want."

He glanced over at the girl seated to his right. "What about you Moka? Are you all right with this?" By vampire tradition she was _already _his mate though not his wife. Her father called him son. She'd already been forced into standing aside while Ria abused him. What would it be like to know another woman was going to have his child?

She didn't appear upset. If anything she really did look like she was happy for Mizore. "It's fine Tsukune. I admit in a perfect world I would be the only one to give you children, but as soon as I agreed you could be intimate with our friends I knew it was unlikely. Vampires can bear children for almost their entire lifespan, but we aren't very fertile." She shrugged. "I suppose that's nature's trade off for everything else we are born with. I am not likely to bear more than a few children even if we live a millennium. I am happy that you can give Mizore the thing she wants most. Besides," she laughed. "It might be fun being a strep mom."

"That's right! Desu!" Yukari said excitedly. "If Moka is going to be Tsukune's wife then she'll automatically be a step mother to all our children! We'll all be related!"

"One big happy family," Kurumu said, not quite as excited by the prospect.

Mizore nodded. "We'll all be family, I can't imagine anything better."

XXX

So Tsukune slowly settled into the realization that some time after graduation his first child would be born. If anything the girls were only drawn closer by the fact. They talked about baby showers and suggested names. Yukari loudly pleaded that she be named a godmother but Mizore refused to give her an answer on that one. The idea that through him and their children they could become a family held a strong appeal for them. Tsukune was still rather apprehensive, but decided to keep trying to do his best for the girls.

XXX

A couple weeks later.

"Ah, are you sure about this Ruby? Is this really what you want?"

"Yes! Absolutely! Please do it just as I explained."

He sighed. "Well, all right." He stepped out of the room.

A moment later he burst back in looking angry. He was dressed in the same white robes that the Chairman always wore. "Ruby! Where are those reports I asked for?"

The witch shrank away from him and drew her hands together pleadingly. "Forgive me master! I forgot them! Pleeeeease don't punish me again! Ruby will be good!"

"You've been bad Ruby! You know what happens to bad girls don't you?" Using his vampiric strength and speed he grabbed her around d the waist and quickly bent her over his knee. He held her down with one hand and flipped up her skirt with the other to reveal some lacey black panties. "You've been bad and need to be punished!"

"Noooooo Tsukune-sama, anything but that!"

He brought his hand back and slapped her bare bottom with a loud, 'smack!'

The sound Ruby made was a howl of pain mixed with pleasure. He could feel her writhing against his lap as he brought his hand up to continue the spanking. _The things I do for my friends. _


	30. Part of growing up

**Author's Note: **I am going to put in two requests for all of you who enjoy this story and who enjoy my writing in general. First off I invite any of you who are interested in reading my original stories to visit my website. There you will find, among other things, the forward to a novel based on the original character of Ria.

Also, any of you interested in a serious and very mature story that includes Ria and is based partially off of Mighty Vampire Aono please take a look at the story 'The Bet.' It is being written primarily by 'Mistress Winowyl' with help from me. Any of you who have not looked at it before please do so as it is an excellent tale, though one aimed at mature audiences.

You can find easy access to both 'The Bet' and my website by visiting my profile page.

XXX

The school year passed surprisingly quickly. There were the usual stresses like studying and taking exams.

XXX

"Aw this is awful!" Kurumu wailed. "I got a 48 on my test!"

"Amazing," Yukari said. "Your score matches your bra size."

The little witch was forced to run for her life.

XXX

There were little ordeals connected to club activities.

XXX

Moka and Tsukune were in vampire form fighting off a furious winged monster that was a mix of woman and bird. As they were fighting to hold her off the girls were trying to free Gin from the stake he'd been tied to.

"What sort of idiot dates a harpy?!" Kurumu yelled. "Everyone knows they always eat their ex-boyfriends!"

"I couldn't help it," Gin whined. "She put out. I'm a guy! What was I supposed to do?"

The three girls looked at each other.

"I say we leave him," Mizore suggested.

"I agree. Desu!"

"Serves him right," Kurumu said. "He probably didn't even call her afterwards."

"Oh come on!" He cried as the girls walked away.

XXX

Then there were those personal problems that everyone deals with in High School.

XXX

"Ruby I need that report on the freshman admissions…" The Chairman halted as he entered his subordinate's quarters.

There was Aono Tsukune dressed in one of his spare robes with Ruby over his knee. Her bare and red ass there for all to see.

Ruby turned her head up and spoke in a calm professional manner. "I will have the report on your desk first thing in the morning sir. Right now I am on my own time."

"Yes, of course, tomorrow will be fine." He said and looked directly at Tsukune who still had his hand up in the middle of a spanking motion. "Oh, and Aono?"

"Yes sir?" He replied weakly.

"Nice outfit." He grinned and left.

XXX

There were disagreements that would pop up from time to time.

XXX

"Tsukune! Prepare to die!" Kokoa shrieked furiously.

Tsukune and Moka both sighed wearily.

"I guess it's that time again," he said. He would need to get close enough to look her in the eye and charm her again. Then he would have several days of peace before the effect wore off.

"Kokoa!" Moka called out. "Tsukune is my mate! Could you please stop trying to kill him and just get along?"

"Never!" She shouted. "After all the times he's charmed me there is no way I will ever forgive him!"

"I only charmed you because you kept trying to kill me!"

"That's no excuse!" Grabbing her pet bat she did what she always did, transforming him into some weapon.

Tsukune pulled off his rosario and readied himself to face an oncoming Kokoa wielding a broadsword or battle axe or huge mace.

He was rather caught off guard when instead her familiar transformed into a long metal tube which she brought up to her shoulder. "A bazooka?! Since when can you do that?"

"I've been practicing," she said proudly. She opened fire and Tsukune ran for his life.

XXX

All the usual dramas that make High School what it is.

Before they knew it the semester was mostly gone and the time for the Cultural Festival had come around again.

XXX

"This is just wonderful Tsukune-kun," Nekonome said peering out at the long line of waiting customers. "This will easily be the most popular booth in the entire festival!"

"That's great Nekonome-sensei," he answered with a distinct lack of enthusiasm. He couldn't help but notice that a lot of the people lined up were ones who'd challenged him to fights and gotten beaten to a pulp. He was currently dressed in a tuxedo with a long cape, a classic Hollywood image of a vampire, sitting on a wooden bench attached to a metal lever suspended over a tank of water. (The water had of course been mixed with various herbs.) "Whose idea was this again?"

"Some boys in class suggested it to me!"

"It figures," Tsukune muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing," he sighed and waited on top of the dunk tank. He reminded himself it was all in good fun.

"Step right up!" Nekonome shouted. "Dunk the vampire! Two balls for a hundred yen!"

The first boy in line stepped up. Tsukune recognized him as an ogre he's sent to the hospital for a couple of days. He plopped down a bunch of notes. "I'll take a hundred!"

Nekonome meowed in delight. Tsukune just sighed; it was going to be a loooong festival.

XXX

Kurumu had opened a kissing booth which was the second most popular attraction. She had on a black halter top and mini skirt with go go boots. She was determined to go all out and had set up different price ranges for different kisses. She was a succubus after all.

The prices were:

Chaste kiss: 100 yen

Regular kiss: 200 yen

French kiss: 500 yen

Make you forget you girlfriend's name: 1,000 yen

Make you forget **your **name: 5,000 yen

"How can you kiss other boys? Desu?" Yukari demanded.

"They're only kisses," Kurumu told her. "The rest of my body is for the exclusive use of my Destined One. Anyway I have my own moral code, and it's not like Tsukune is exclusive with me anyway."

"But that outfit make you look like a cheap tramp! Desu!"

Kurumu looked upset to hear that. "What do you mean cheap?"

XXX

Mizore and Moka were both working at a maid café. Mizore had begun to show the signs of her pregnancy and so worked in the kitchen putting together the drinks and simple foods that they were serving. Moka was naturally the most popular of the girls who were acting as servers. She was happy to help draw in business for their café but didn't really enjoy all the excessive male attention. She would duck back into the kitchen with Mizore to escape when she could.

During one of these short breaks the two friends talked a bit.

"Will you really leave school when your child is born?" Moka asked. They were nearing the end of their second year. "Don't you want to be here with us for your senior year?"

"Sure, but taking care of my baby is more important." Mizore did not sound even slightly resentful.

"Does it ever bother you that Tsukune is going to be with me?" Moka asked. It was not a comfortable question to ask, but one that had been playing on her mind for awhile.

Mizore looked at her with her clear blue eyes. "I would like to have Tsukune with me always," she said. "I love him, of course I'd be happier if he was always with me and we could be a regular family. But I knew when we started this that he would be with you. He'll be with me some, and I'll settle for that."

"So you're not upset at all?"

With a soft smile she placed a hand on her belly. "How could I be upset? I'm going to have a baby with the one I love. How could I feel anything other than joy?" She peered closely at the pink haired vampire. "Why are you worried Moka? I would expect you to be the happiest one of all. Tsukune is your mate. Doesn't that make you happy?"

"Of course it does! Being with Tsukune makes me happy beyond words! It's just…" She frowned looking troubled. "It's just that things are going to start changing. You won't be around next year. Eventually we'll graduate and have to leave."

Mizore nodded, not seeing the problem. "You didn't expect to stay here forever did you? Things always change, that's part of life and part of growing up. You just have to try and make the changes for the better."

"That's just it though!" Moka exclaimed. "What if they're not? I was miserable before I came here and met all of you, and I'm worried what the future will be like too." She did not mention anything specific, like a certain wicked half sister or the expectations of her father. "What if this time now is the exception? What if the only time I'm ever happy is when I'm here at Youkai?"

Mizore looked at her in surprise. "You don't expect to be happy living with Tsukune after you both graduate?"

"Tsukune's not the problem, I have other worries."

"Life is never completely perfect," Mizore pointed out. "Just think about everything that happened here; Kuyou nearly burning Tsukune to ashes, Midou almost killing him, and what happened at the last festival. Despite all that though you think of your time here as the happiest in your life don't you?"

She nodded.

"Even if there are problems that doesn't mean you have to be unhappy. Good times come with the bad, just work to make sure they outnumber the bad and you'll be happy." Mizore told her with certainty.

Moka thought about it and smiled a bit. "Thanks, that makes me feel a bit better." She giggled slightly. "You sound kind of wise and motherly."

Mizore patted her stomach again. "Just getting a head start I suppose."

XXX

When Tsukune _finally _got out of the dunk tank wet was not a proper word to describe his condition. Inundated might have been more accurate. He'd stopped counting at twenty, but if he hadn't been dropped into the water over a hundred times he would eat his rosario. Nekonome naturally was excited at all the customers they'd received.

"I'll see you tomorrow Tsukune-kun," she told him. "Oh by the way someone delivered this for you."

Tsukune was surprised to have her hand him a letter. He was even more surprised when he noted whose handwriting was on it. "Sensei who gave you this?"

She frowned and her 'ears' twitched in irritation. "I don't remember, someone just handed it to me and asked me to give it you when you were done."

Tearing it open he read the contents. The expression on his face was a serious one.

"Is it bad news Tsukune-kun?"

"I'm not sure," he said. "My father wants me to visit him in Tokyo. He says there's something very important he needs to talk to me about."


	31. A surprise meeting

Tsukune was dressed in a tan jacket and slacks with a white oxford shirt and leather shoes. He had no idea where he was meeting his dad and thought he should dress up a bit. Despite being in civilian clothes again he was riding in the back of one of the Youkai school buses. The Chairman had somehow known about his trip back to Japan almost as soon as he had and had offered him transportation.

Tsukune once more looked at the simple note his father had sent him.

Dear son,

There is something very important I need to discuss with you. Please come and see me tomorrow at listed address. I know this is rather sudden but it's urgent I talk to you.

Below was an address in Tokyo.

His dad often traveled on business so it was not surprising he was currently in Tokyo. This was the first time though he'd ever been asked to come and visit him while he was off on a trip. The way the message had come out of the blue and the lack of detail was what worried him. His father wasn't one for mystery. He liked to come right out with what he thought and what he intended. Asking his son to leave school and visit without even giving an explanation why was completely out of character.

_Well I should know what this is about soon enough. _Looking out the window he saw the skyscrapers and busy streets of downtown Tokyo. The streets were jammed with noon day traffic and they were inching along.

"Make sure to be careful boy," the bus driver spoke up. "Wouldn't want anything bad happening to you."

Tsukune looked up form his father's note with an unhappy grimace. "I'm just going to meet my dad. It's not like I'm going to be at any risk. The Cultural Festival was more dangerous." He shuddered at the memory of that dunk tank.

"You never know where danger may come from," the driver answered mysteriously. "You should just be careful. That's all I'm saying."

"Right," Tsukune nodded and looked back out the window. While that was certainly true he'd been in enough real danger to not be worried about visiting his dad in the middle of Tokyo.

XXX

"Well here we are," the bus driver announced as he pulled up in front of an office building and opened the door. "Please step carefully as you exit the bus."

Tsukune quickly exited. "How do I contact you when I need to go back?"

"Just click your heels three times and think, 'There's no place like Youkai Academy.'"

Tsukune stared. "You're kidding… right?" When dealing with monsters it was hard to tell some times.

The bus driver grinned around his cigar. "Just wait and I'll come for you." He began to shut the door. "Good luck to you boy, and be careful."

Tsukune nodded absent mindedly and headed toward the building's main entrance. He was wondering if he'd have to wait to speak to his father. How important was this? It had to be pretty significant for his dad to invite him here out of the blue. Those were his thoughts as he entered the building and noticed the company logo that was etched into the granite floor.

Seeing it brought him to a sudden halt. "What the hell?"

Fairy Tale. Looking about he suddenly realized where he was. This was fairy Tale's Tokyo headquarters. It was the same building Ria had brought him to all those months ago back when she was introducing him to the family.

He got a very sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. There was no way this could be a coincidence. he headed to the elevator to go to the office on his father's address. More than ever he needed to find out what was going on.

XXX

Aono Taka smiled weakly at his son. Tsukune had grown up idolizing his father and had always been respectful to him. he wasn't used to having his son _glaring _at him. They were in his private office and he was just standing there looking utterly furious.

"You look good son, how is Moka? How are you enjoying your senior year at the academy? You know we haven't really discussed what colleges you'll be applying for. Now might be a good time to…"

"Dad," Tsukune cut him off. "Why are you a **Vice President **working for Fairy Tale? How could you not have mentioned this to me?"

"Er, well about that, you see Ria offered me this position as well as a new home for your mother and me here. She said that since we were going to be family she wanted to help us."

"Ria said she wanted to help and you believed her?" Tsukune asked angrily.

Taka blinked. "Why wouldn't we?"

Tsukune mouth shut with a snap. _That's right, _he thought. _To them Ria is just a sweet kind hearted girl who is a sister to their future daughter in law. They would think she wanted to help them. This is the problem with having to keep so much secret from them, there's so much they don't understand._

"Dad, there are things about Ria you and mom don't know. She's not as innocent and sweet as she appears to be."

"Oh I know that now son," Taka said with a grimace. "At the time though it seemed like a very kind gesture and this opportunity was just too good to pass up."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Ria-sama asked us not too, she said she wanted to surprise you and Moka."

"Oh I'll just bet she did," Tsukune said with a hard expression. The woman had found one more way to mess with him and the people he loved. "If she wanted to keep this a secret why did you write to me to come and see you?"

"Well about that," Taka looked uncomfortable in the extreme and couldn't bring himself to meet his son's eyes. "There's something I need to tell you. It's something I was trying to keep secret but I finally realized I had to tell you. I'm afraid of what might happen to you and your fiancé."

"What?" Tsukune was already certain that whatever it was he wasn't going to like it.

With a shameful face and his eyes looking down at his shoes Taka tried to explain. "Well you see son Ria-sama and I went out one night to have a few drinks to celebrate my joining the company. Well, ah, one thing led to another and…"

XXX

Ria was in her office on the 80th floor when she head a commotion from beyond her door.

"Hey! You can't go in there!"

Without warning her office door was ripped off its hinges. She looked up to see Aono Tsukune standing there looking at her murderously. She could feel killer intent coming off of him in waves.

"Ria you fucking bitch!" He screamed at her.

Still seated behind her desk Ria smiled at him. She pressed a finger down on an intercom button. "Yuka," she said in a sweet tone. "I want this floor cleared within five minutes and I want security to put a lock down on the stairs and elevators."

"Right away Ria-sama," a voice answered.

Neatly and gracefully she stood up. "Brother darling, so nice of you to visit." She held out her arms to him. "Come give me a hug."


	32. Confronting Ria

Beyond her office door Ria could hear her underlings scrambling to get away. All the workers on this floor knew the truth about their masters and so wasted no time running when told them she wanted this space cleared.

Ria gave them barely a thought. All her attention was focused on her visitor. He was filled with rage and barely contained violence. For once he seemed every inch the vampire despite being contained by the rosario at his wrist.

It was very attractive.

When it was clear he had no intention of hugging her she let her arms drop to her side.

"Well this is an unexpected pleasure brother dear. I hadn't thought I'd get to see you again until after your graduation." She looked past him. "Is Moka with you? Or did you come to see me on your own?" She gave him an inviting grin. "Have you finally gotten bored with her? Are you here for some of my special attention?"

"Shut up," he growled and took a step towards her. "I came here to talk to my father. He was afraid that what he'd done might ruin things between me and Moka and finally decided he had to tell me what was going on."

"Did he?" A single coal black eyebrow quirked up. "Well that was surprisingly honest of him. I wouldn't have expected it. He's so ordinary and weak I never would have thought he'd find the courage to come to you about our little affair. He's a very weak man you know."

"Don't talk about my father! You don't even know him!"

"Oh but I do Tsukune dear," she teased. "I know him quite… intimately." She let one hand slide slowly over her breasts. "I think it's you who do not know him. Do you think I forced him into having sex with me? I admit I had to trick him the first time and he tried to talk me out of it for the next couple of them, but that was months ago. He's been quite willing to be my little play thing since. He enjoys our sessions. I can't mark him up _too _badly as he has to go home to your mother. I'm much more gentle with him then I was with you." She let out a weary sigh. "He gave in too easily, I'd hoped he might be more of a challenge."

Tsukune growled. It was absolutely sickening to hear this from her. "He was afraid of what would happen if the truth came out. You threatened to ruin him if he didn't sleep with you."

She laughed. "Yes I did, but do you _really _think he hated every second of it? Getting to have sex with me and my body." She rocked her hips slowly back and forth as though swaying to some breeze. "How much did he tell you? Did he mention how much he _loves _having me on top?"

"Shut up!" He shouted. He walked up to her. "I don't want to hear any more of this!"

She ignored him and continued as though talking about the weather or about the latest gossip.

"Did he tell you how much he likes it when I suck him and lick him? I'm quite skilled at fellatio, but then you know that. I have to go slow or he comes immediately." She lowered her voice as though sharing a secret with him. "He's pretty small you know, nothing like you at all down there. You must get it from your mother's side of the family."

"SHUT UP!" He grabbed her by her shoulders and squeezed with inhuman might. "Shut your filthy mouth!"

She stopped and stared up into his eyes. They were filled with rage. His fingers were digging painfully into her. His hands were starting to crush like a steel vice.

"You're hurting me," she told him. Her breath shuddered and she licked her lips. "Do it more."

He shoved her away with a look of revulsion on his face. "Don't you have any shame at all?"

"Shame?" She shook her head slightly. "I have pride to overflowing, but not a drop of shame. What need does a vampire have of that? When you are entitled to take whatever you want there is never any reason to feel shame."

"You're not entitled to my father!"

"Oh but I am," she told him in a serene and caring tone. "He's entertaining, and I have to take my pleasures where I can. I've been ever so bored since you and little sister ran away back to school. I thought I might have a little fun with him until I could see you again."

"You only used him to hurt me," he told her accusingly.

"Well of course," she nodded. "That was part of the fun. Every time I fucked him I secretly hoped you would show up unexpectedly and walk in on us." She shut her eyes and hugged herself. "Thinking about that was the only way I could get off some times, your father having that tiny penis if his."

Tsukune stared at her. She was still treating all of this as just one huge joke. She didn't seem to care at all that he was on the verge of losing all self control.

"I can stand what you do to me but I won't let you hurt the people I love. I want you to leave Moka and my family alone."

She tilted her head slightly, her brown eyes glistening with amusement. "Or what brother dear? Tell me, what will you do?"

"I'll kill you," he ground out and placed a hand to the rosario at his wrist. He's had to fight a lot of battles since coming to Youkai and becoming a vampire, but he had never once uttered those words. Speaking them now he meant them. He was ready to kill he to protect his parents.

His words filled her with delight and she smiled radiantly. "Oh Tsukune darling you have **no **idea how long I have waited to hear you say that to me!" She put both arms behind her back and leaned forward playfully. "You? Kill me? Now _that _is an amusing thought."

Clink.

He pulled off his rosario and let it drop to the floor. instantly he was surrounded by demonic energy and his body transformed into that of a vampire. Now when he looked at her it was with red slitted eyes. They emanated even greater menace and hate. Those eyes held not a scrap of human feeling.

Seeing them made Ria shiver with pleasure. _Ah, I knew playing with Taka would lead to this! All those mundane rendezvous were all worth it!_

"I am not playing with you Ria," he spoke with a deeper richer voice than he had just a moment before. "I want you to agree to leave my family alone from now on or I really am going to kill you."

Clink.

Ria removed the rosario from around her neck and let it too fall to the ground. As Tsukune had she was transformed into a monster.

A beautiful, sensual monster that radiated desire along with an aura of raw power. "Oh me, oh my it really has been too long Tsukune darling." She invited him forward with a beckoning hand. "Come brother dear, I'll dance with you for a bit."

"That's IT!" She'd finally pushed him past his limits with her teasing manner and refusal to take any of this seriously. To her his father was nothing but a toy. She had used him merely to amuse herself and to hurt him. He couldn't forgive that.

With all his might he reared back and punched her in the jaw.

She made no effort to dodge or block. She stood her ground and waited for him as patiently as a lover awaiting a rendezvous. His fist connected with her face and sent her through the office wall. Wood and plaster filled the air and through the newly made hole Tsukune saw her crash into the outer office. Desks, chairs, computers, and all manner of equipment and office supplies went flying as Ria crashed into and through a dozen cubicles before at last coming to a stop and being buried under flimsy cubicle walls and a mound of broken furniture and equipment.

Stepping through the ragged hole in the wall Tsukune looked at the wreckage and nodded to himself with grim satisfaction. He's had to fight trolls, orcs, golems and other frightening monsters. None of them ever got up if he hit them like that.

The pile of wreckage was tossed aside and Ria stood up to casually brush off her dress. She looked over at him grinning. "Are you done already or is there more brother dear? Please don't disappoint me, I have waited so long for this. Let me feel it. Pour all of your rage and hate into me Tsukune darling." She once more beckoned him with her finger. "Show me that you care."

"Stop playing with me and take this seriously!"

He ran up to her and punched her again.

Once more she made no effort to dodge. More cubicle walls and desks were sent crashing as she went through them. Tsukune chased after her to give her no chance to recover. Obviously one punch would not be enough.

Before she could even land he was there delivering a lightning fast combination with inhuman might. Left, right, uppercut, cross punch. He sent her through yet another wall. Plaster dust filled the air and he coughed as he went through the newly made opening to continue the beating.

"Are you taking this seriously now Ria?" He demanded.

He had sent her into the break room. There were bags of chips and snacks and lunches all over the floor surrounding a flipped over fridge and four smashed vending machines. casting his eyes about he saw no sign of Ria though.

"Looking for me darling?" A feminine voice asked from behind.

He instantly jumped about to see her nonchalantly standing there still grinning at him. There were a couple tears in her dress and some stains, but otherwise she looked just fine. she certainly didn't look, like someone that had just taken a vicious beating.

"You have no idea how happy you've made me Tsukune darling," she told him sweetly. "Our time apart has only increased your passionate feelings for me. I am glad."

"The only feelings I have for you are hate!" His fist lashed out aiming for her mouth.

This time though he failed to connect. There was only air as he swung for her. She stepped to her right dodging him with ease.

"Didn't I tell you before? Love, hate, it's all the same. What counts is that you have strong feelings for me. Passion is what counts, and you are absolutely _consumed _with feelings for me."

She lifted her leg to slam a kick into the side of his chest. her long skirt was pulled back and he got just a flash of her shapely legs in black garters just before he was sent through the wall.

"It makes me happy to know you care," she told him.

Desks and cheap cubicle walls broke as he landed and went tumbling. He cried out in pain and he landed on the side she'd kicked him. The sudden sharp flashes of pain told him that ribs were broken. He put that aside and quickly scrambled to get back to his feet.

He saw her striding towards him across the office floor, hands at her side and not looking hurried or concerned.

"This is the final proof you know," she told him pleasantly. "You never fought back before, this proves how much you truly care about me."

"You think my wanting to kill you is proof that I care?" He asked incredulously. He watched cautiously as she approached and fell into a fighting stance.

"No, the fact you want to hurt me is proof that you care. Killing someone is nothing. It's an impersonal act most of the time," she said with a shrug. "That you want to beat me to death with your fists and make me suffer though is what counts."

As he watched she suddenly vanished with a blur.

He felt punches and kicks rain down on him from all directions. He could neither see nor sense them coming and had no hope of blocking or evading.

He tasted blood filling his mouth as he was knocked from one end of the floor to the other. Each punch, each kick, was like being hit by iron. He was being beaten bloody with no chance to fight back.

Before he knew it he was lying on the floor his clothes torn apart and every part of him hurting.

Looking up he noticed Ria coming out of her office with something in her hand.

It took him a few seconds to realize what it was.

"A gun?" He asked weakly. "Since when do vampires use guns?"

"Oh they're useful from time to time," she told him with a grin. She stood over him and pointed it at the spot between his eyes. To him the thing looked like a cannon. "This is a Smith and Wesson Model 500, it fires a 50 caliber round and is the most powerful handgun available. If I pull this trigger there won't be much left of your head, and even for a vampire that means death." She cocked the trigger with a loud 'click.' "Now then, I would like an apology from you for barging in and being so rude to me."

Despite the pain he grinned up at her. "Go screw yourself Ria."

She shook her head sadly. "Wrong answer Tsukune darling. Have a pleasant journey down to Hell."

She pulled the trigger.

Squirt.

"Ahhhhh!" He cried out as a stream of water hit him between the eyes. "It burns!"

She howled with laughter at his sudden pain.

He desperately wiped the water from his face as he glared at her. "A water gun?"

"Oh come now did you really think I was going to kill you?" She teased. "You are under my father's protection after all. You are also very precious to me, I certainly wouldn't kill you."

Squirt, squirt, squirt.

"Ahhhhhh! It's like acid!"

"Hurting you is another matter though," she laughed. "And some people say I have no sense of humor."

When it ran out of water she tossed it aside.

Ria looked about the ruined office floor. Walls had been knocked down, doors shattered, and she didn't think there was single desk or computer left intact anywhere. "It'll be a few days getting everything fixed. That will be really inconvenient. To say nothing of the expense." She smiled down at the bleeding and badly wounded Tsukune. "But that's all right, you are worth it after all. Honestly I haven't had this much fun since you and Moka ran off. It really is wonderful seeing you again."

Still defiant he tried to get up again.

"Oof." He grunted out as Ria stepped on his chest and pushed him back down.

"Now, now don't be greedy. Save some for later."

Coughing up blood he still tried to sit up but she had no trouble keeping him pinned to the floor.

"Let me share a secret with you brother dear," Ria said to him. "Vampires, unlike humans, grow stronger with age. Why do you suppose we are ruled by the Elders? Because they are wise and thoughtful?" She shook her head. "It's because they are the most powerful among us. My father is over a thousand years old and is one of the most powerful beings walking this earth. I am over two hundred and eighty years old. While you on the other hand have been a second born vampire for a little over a year. _Think _about it Tsukune."

"I have been training with Moka," he told her defiantly. "And I've had more than my share of fights."

"Yes, I am sure among all the weaker trash at that school of yours you're an absolute terror. You _are _a vampire after all. But to me that's equivalent to saying you can beat the hell out of a whole bunch of five year olds. As for training with Moka," she gave a rude snort. "Why would that impress me?"

"Moka's the best! She's amazing!"

"Is that so?" Ria asked sweetly. "Could she beat the snot out of you like I just did?"

Tsukune blinked and hesitated to answer that. Moka regularly beat him up during their spars, especially at the beginning. But he had to admit she had never annihilated him the way Ria just had. Whether that was because she was holding back or because of a difference in raw skill he couldn't know.

"Don't kid yourself brother dear," she removed her foot and stepped back. "Moka is no match for me and you're even less of one. Just be glad you are under my father's protection so I took it easy on you."

_She took it easy on me? _He grunted in pain as he slowly got back to his feet. "This… this isn't over."

"I'll dance with you any time you like Tsukune dear, but honestly shouldn't you stop now while you're still mobile?"

Her clothes looked only slightly disheveled and she didn't seem to have a scratch on her. He was having to take shallow breaths because he had broken ribs. He was still bleeding from his mouth, his clothes had been shredded, and he was one huge bruise. It was clear to him there was no point in trying to fight her any more.

"I want you to leave my father alone."

"Or what? You will bleed on me some more?"

He looked at her sullenly. "If I have to I will go to your father about this. I don't want to but I will."

"Oh, by all means," she answered sounding amused. "We can bring Taka with us to Castle Akashiya. You can explain how your _human _parent needs protection. My father despises humans I very much doubt he'll be allowed to leave alive."

"Lord Akashiya has accepted me as his son."

Once more Ria nodded. "True, and my father is a man of honor, he will never go against that even if he discovers you were originally human. However only _you _are under his protection. If you go to him with the truth all you will do is put your family in greater danger."

That was true. That was the reason Ria had been able to blackmail him into sleeping with her in the first place.

"You know speaking of the truth why don't you go to your mother and tell her what's going on? She's completely oblivious you know, she actually believes everything is just fine. Why not tell her that Taka has been having an affair with me that I forced him into? I'm sure that would help things." She grinned wickedly. "If you like I can help you with that. I can also provide her with free legal counsel for when she divorces him."

He imagined his mother's reaction to hearing that. She loved his dad dearly. They had always gotten along and he couldn't even remember them ever getting into any serious fights. He was sure finding this out would completely destroy her.

He cast his eyes down, completely defeated. "What do you want?"

Ria tilted her head slightly. "What makes you think I want anything brother dear?"

"Because I know you!" He said sharply. "Whenever you play your nasty games it's always to get something. Tell me what you want. If it'll make you leave my parents alone I'll give it to you if I can."

She brought her hands together to applaud him silently. "Oh me, oh my you really have gotten to know me Tsukune. Yes you're right of course, there is something I want from you. If you'll give it to me I'll not only end the affair with your father I'll give you my word to protect your family and never interfere with them again."

"Then what is it?" He asked her certain he would not like her reply.

Her monstrous eyes shined with amusement and cruel glee. "Become my mate."

"Huh?"

She smiled to see his confusion. "Well, in more human terms; marry me."


	33. Fireworks

Standing atop the Academy roof Moka had a perfect view of the crowds and festival spread out below. It was the third and final night of the cultural festival. In less than an hour the fireworks would commence marking the official end of this year's festivities. Moka was dressed in a dark blue yukata with a field of stars embroidered on them. She had done her hair and applied make up and blush. She had wanted to look as lovely and as feminine as possible. She breathed a long sigh. _Where are you Tsukune?_

Behind her she heard the roof door open and turned expectantly. "Tsukune? Is that you?"

It wasn't him. Instead three females (one with a noticeable belly) spilled out onto the roof. "Aw Moka! isn't Tsukune back yet? Desu?" Yukari asked with a pout. "I really wanted him to see how cute I look in my yukata."

All three of them had dressed in traditional clothing for the last day of the festival.

Kurumu also looked upset and was bouncing up and down with her fists shaking. "Come on Moka! Didn't you say he'd be back before the festival ended? I mean how much could he and his dad talk about any way?"

"That's what Tsukune told me," she replied and looked back down at the lights and milling crowd. "I don't know why he's late."

"Maybe his father wanted to spend more time with his son," Mizore said reasonably and patted her belly. "Parents can be like that."

Kurumu sent her friend an annoyed look. "I wish you would stop trying to sound all maternal and motherly, you're not a parent yet."

Mizore gave her a soft smile. "Not yet." She sounded extremely happy.

"Maybe Tsukune's dad was trying to talk him into applying to a certain college? Desu?" Yukari looked over at Moka. "I can't believe you two haven't decided that yet! I mean we're graduating in less than two months!"

"Who needs college anyway?" Kurumu asked. "I'm going to be a fashion model and get to travel all over the world making tons and tons of cash!"

Yukari sent her a teasing look. "Well that or you're going to work a street corner."

BONK!

"Owie!" Yukari rubbed the top of her head.

"Please don't fight," Moka asked pleading. "This is our last festival together as students here. We should treasure this memory."

"How can we treasure it with Tsukune not here?" Kurumu asked.

Moka was going to answer when she noticed a yellow school bus pulling up towards the academy entrance. "Oh!" Moka cried excitedly.

"What?" Kurumu asked.

"I think Tsukune's back!"

XXX

"You're awfully quiet young man," the bus driver said as they exited the dimensional tunnel and returned to the world of Youkai Academy. "Visit not go well?"

"You could say that," he muttered.

XXX

**Flashback**

"Marry you?" Tsuknue gasped. Of all the horrid possibilities of what she might have wanted _that one _had never occurred to him. He had assumed she would demand they renew their sexual relationship so she could once more use him while hurting Moka. That she might demand this instead had never seemed even the remotest possibility.

"Well we don't need to perform the human ceremony, only the vampire one. I wish to become your mate brother dear not your wife. If you will become my mate I will stop seeing your father and even do everything in my power to protect your family."

"Why on earth would you ever want us to be together?" he demanded. "You hate me!"

"Not always," she said in the barest of whispers. She reached out and touched his cheek with a single hand.

Tsukune was very surprised that her caress could be very gentle when she wanted it to be.

He slapped it away and took a step back. His monstrous eyes looking at her with loathing and hatred. "I love Moka! All I feel for you is hate!"

Sighing Ria shook her head. "The two are so interchangeable darling, one blends into the other as day turns to night and night to day. Don't you know that yet?"

"Is this where you start spewing about how passion is all that matters?" He asked sarcastically.

She smiled at him playfully. "Mock me if you like Tsukune darling but it is."

"All you really want is to hurt Moka isn't it?"

"Well that is a part of it darling, I won't deny it. However why do you think I _wouldn't _want you as a mate? Don't you realize how special you are? Lord Akashiya has accepted you into his family and called you son. Do you fathom just how rare it is to be accepted by him and allowed to enter into his family? In my lifetime you are the only male to ever be so acknowledged. Even my own mother, a powerful and noble true born vampire was only good enough to be his lover." She tilted her head slightly as she gazed at him. "You are quite the prize."

He shook his head angrily. "Those aren't reasons to be with someone! I could never stand to be with you!"

"Oh come now Tsukune dear, be honest." She looked all about the wreckage on the office floor. "No one is here to overhear us. Tell the truth; you didn't hate _all _of it now did you?" She took a step towards him. "If you were my mate I could make you _very _happy."

He took a step back as his face blushed. Shame burned hot in him. "No," he admitted. "I didn't hate all of it. But even if there were moments I enjoyed that doesn't mean I want to be with you. It's Moka! It will always be Moka! I don't want to be with anyone but her!"

Ria's lips turned downwards. Hearing him speak her sister's name so passionately did not please her. "You're still young yet Tsukune. Give me just twenty years and I'll win your heart I promise you. I'll make you worship and adore me. I'll make you forget Moka completely."

"No," he told her flatly. "This is ridiculous there's no way I'd ever forget her or be with you."

"Are you certain of that? As my mate I wouldn't object to your seeing other women. You can still see your little harem and any other women who catch your interest." She laughed softly and showed her fangs. "Except for Moka of course, she's the only one you're forbidden to be with. Just acknowledge me as your mate, make me your first, and I will give you pleasures you've never even dreamed of."

"You could never make me feel the way Moka does."

The instant the words left his mouth he knew they were a mistake.

Ria stiffened and her fists clenched. "Is that so?" Her voice dripped menace. "Very well then brother dear, if that is your answer I'll accept it." She made a shooing motion with her hand. "You should go back now, I'm sure my little sister is missing you."

"What about my father?"

"What about him?" Ria asked sweetly.

"I want you to leave him alone!"

"Yes, I know," she purred. "But you have no power at all to force me to." She paused and let her cruel smile slowly lengthen. "Perhaps I'll have him go on a business trip with me to Paris, a nice _long _trip. Yes, I think I'll do that."

He stared at her. The thought of her with his father was sickening but she was right, he had no power over her.

"Would you…" he gulped thinking of something to say.

She eyed him speculatively and simply waited.

"Would you give me time to think it over?" He asked. He was desperate and though he hated saying it, it was the only thing he could think of. "Would you at least agree to stop seeing my father until I came to a final decision?"

"Well that seems like a reasonable request," she told him. "My father will attend Moka's graduation and I will be present as well. I'll allow you until that day to make your decision and I will leave your father alone in the mean time."

"Thank you Ria."

"But don't you think I deserve a little reward for being so understanding Tsukune darling?"

He knew that tone.

"What is it you want?" He sounded resigned.

As he watched she pulled up her skirt to reveal her black garter belt and panties. Holding the hem of her skirt with one hand she slid off her panties.

"On your knees my darling, I think you remember how I like it."

XXX

"You survived your encounter so it couldn't have gone too badly," he bus driver pointed out.

"No, it went badly. About as badly as it could have." He's had to get a hotel room in order to take several showers and use up a couple bottles of mouthwash.

"You survived to fight another day. That's what matters."

"I'm not sure if it does," Tsukune mumbled mostly to himself. "I don't think I can beat her."

The bus driver grinned. "Everyone has a weakness boy, something that can be exploited. All you have to do is find it." The bus came to a stop in front of the academy building. The door opened up. "Careful stepping off the bus."

"Thanks," Tsukune said as he got off.

The bus driver watched him exit. "You know they say pride comes before a fall."

Tsukune looked back. "What was that?"

"I'll see you later boy." The bus doors slid shut and the vehicle pulled away.

He had no time to ponder the off moment as a shout caught his attention.

"Tsukune!" Moka was running up to him. Not too far behind were the other girls. "Tsukune what took you so long?"

"Oh hey Moka, sorry, things were a lot more complicated than I thought."

"Did your father want to talk about something important?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

Moka blinked, caught off guard by his tone. "Is everything all right?"

Before he could answer his face was shoved into a pair of soft pillows.

"Yahoo! Tsukune! Do you like my pretty yukata? Does it look good on me?" Kurumu cried happily as she suffocated him.

"You dumb milk cow!" Yukari shouted. "How is he supposed to notice when you have his face in your udders? Desu!"

Kurumu stuck her tongue out. "Your just jealous flatty."

"Kurumu let go of Tsukune!" Moka shouted. thoughts of asking him about his father were momentarily forgotten as she tried to keep him form passing out.

XXX

They were on the roof of the academy with an ideal view of the night sky. Moka was on his arm and the other girls were huddled next to them.

"It's kind of sad isn't it?" Tsukune noted. "This is our last Cultural Festival."

"No it isn't Tsukune," Moka said with a content look on her face. "We'll be back here next year as alumni. We'll come back here again and again as adults." She gave his arm a squeeze. "And as mates, and I'm sure we'll bring our children with us one day."

He could see she had no doubts at all about that. She looked into the future and was certain that it could only be a happy one.

"Is something wrong Tsukune?' Moka asked. "You look unhappy."

"It's nothing Moka." He gave her a soft kiss on those tender lips of hers. "You're right, we'll come back here again and we'll be happy."

"Well of course," she said. "As long as we are together we'll always be happy."

He nodded.

"By the way, what did your father want?"

A single smoke trail flew into the sky and exploded kin a shower of gold sparks.

"It's starting! Desu!" Yukari cried excitedly.

"I'll tell you later Moka," Tsukune said and wrapped both arms around, holding her tight. "For now let's just enjoy the moment."

"All right," she replied. She was happy.

The night sky soon exploded with different colors and patterns as the girls cheered and 'oohed.'

Tsukune watched in silence and wondered just what he was going to do.


	34. The Mighty Vampire Aono

**Author's Note: **Here is the long awaited conclusion to the story. I invite any of you interested in reading some of my original work to visit my homepage for a link to my website. I also encourage those of you who have not yet done so to read 'Mistress Winowyl's' stories 'The Bet' and 'Get What You Wanted'. The stories are not direct continuations but can be considered as 'AU continuations' of this story. They branch off from the same tree but with a few differences.

XXX

Tsukune was lying in bed with Moka resting her head on his chest. A single hand ran through her matted pink hair. His eyes were looking about his dorm room. In one corner were some suitcases and a couple cardboard boxes that were already taped up. Graduation was now just three days away. All the important final tests and exams had been completed, and passed, last week. For the seniors at Youkai these last days were filled with excitement and a certain sadness. The excitement was for the future and all the possibilities that it held. The sadness came from knowing that in three days a part of their lives would be over. They would leave this place and no longer be students. Friends they'd made over the last three years would be going off in new directions and possibly never be seen again.

Tsukune had these same feelings, but there were much more serious problems troubling him. He had not told Moka or any of his friends the truth about his father and Ria. The right moment had never come; though if he lived another thousand years he didn't think there would ever be a right moment to tell that sort of news. _Oh hey Moka, I just thought you'd like to know that my father has been having an affair with your sister Ria and the only way I can get her to end it and not destroy my parents' marriage is if I agree to be hers. So how has your day been?_

He let out a long troubled sigh and continued to run his hand through Moka's hair. He'd had two months and still had no idea what to do. Ria and Lord Akashiya would be at the graduation and it would time for him to make a decision. His last encounter with Moka's sister had convinced him he couldn't beat Ria in a fight. Asking for Issa's help with her was out of the question given his attitude towards humans. He had no way to compel Ria to leave his father alone. That meant he would have to choose to either sacrifice his father or Moka.

"What am I supposed to do?" Tsukune whispered.

Though he hadn't meant to his words were loud enough to cause Moka to stir and open her green eyes and look at him sleepily. "Tsukune? You're still awake? Is something wrong?"

"No, sorry for waking you Moka-chan." He placed a light kiss on her lips. "Go back to sleep."

"Are you still worried about finding a university to attend? We've scheduled five college entrance exams, I'm sure we'll get accepted somewhere."

He nodded. "I'm sure we will."

For a moment he recalled how panicked he'd been back when he'd failed all of his High School entrance exams and found himself unable to enroll anywhere. Back then it had seemed like the end of the world to him and to his parents. Under different circumstances he could easily imagine himself being running around worrying about his future and which college he would get into.

Now though it didn't even rank in his top ten worries. He would get into college somewhere and eventually find a job. One way or another he would manage as far as that went.

_If I need a job I can always be a Vice President at Fairy Tale. _

"Are you upset because your parents can't attend?"

"No, my mom and Kyouko both really wanted to but I managed to convince them that it would be way too much trouble and not really worth it. Kyouko thought it was suspicious and my mom was disappointed but I finally convinced them."

Moka giggled. "Maybe Kyouko will just pop up anyway and you'll just have to charm her again."

Tsukune groaned. "That would be just like her."

"What about your father? Did you have trouble convincing him?"

"No, he's on a business trip in Okinawa and won't be able to attend."

Ever since Tsukune's visit Ria had kept his father busy and travelling all over the country while she remained in Tokyo. So far as he could tell she was keeping her word about leaving him alone until graduation.

Moka could tell he was troubled. "What is it Tsukune? You know you can talk to me about anything."

"What do you suppose will happen once we leave this place?" Tsukune asked quietly. "With Ria and with your father?"

"Is that the reason you're awake?"

"Yeah," he said. It was the truth after all.

"I am sure my sister will try to cause us more problems but we'll find a way to deal with her."

Tsukune couldn't help but smile; she sounded so sure of that. "We didn't do so well before," he reminded her. "We ended up running away to here where she couldn't touch us. After Friday though it's back to the human world with no sanctuary."

"I know, but we'll still be all right."

"How can you believe that Moka? Ria is a ferocious monster and cruel to the bone. Your father is even stronger and he hates humans. How can things work out?"

Moka blinked and shrugged her shoulders. "Well when you put it that way sure it sounds bad."

That did not help his peace of mind. "Is there any other way to put it?"

She smiled confidently. "Tsukune, we've faced all sorts of dangers and we've always managed somehow. Even back when you were just human we always found a way. Think of all the people who have wanted to kill you or fight you and you've managed to beat every one of them! You've even turned some of them into friends."

That was true. Kurumu and Ruby had both tried to kill him once. Yukari, Mizore, Issa and a lot of others had held bad intentions towards him. Now they were friends and he was on pretty good terms even with many of the students who had challenged him to fight. When he really stopped to think about it that really was kind of amazing.

"The problem is I don't imagine I can ever make Ria a friend and I don't think Issa will be too friendly whenever he learns the truth about my family.

"You will find a way though," Moka said confidently. "It's like your special gift Tsukune, the way you can turn enemies into friends. That's something my sister will never be able to do. She could never accept anyone as a real friend. Her pride will never allow it."

"That's true," Tsukune grunted. "To her everyone is just a piece on a board. She has to control and manipulate everyone; she can never admit anyone is her equal."

Moka nodded sleepily. "Yes, that's always been her weakness. She can never bend her pride, not even a little. I am sure she'll regret that one day."

That was when it struck him.

He suddenly sat up in bed. All at once it was clear to him what he needed to do. He saw the path and the way through all of Ria's twisted threats.

"Tsukune?"

He pulled back the sheets and jumped out of bed. He hurriedly began putting on clothes.

"Tsukune what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Moka, but I need to go somewhere!"

"Now?" She glanced at the clock. "It's three in the morning."

"I know, but there's no time to waste!" Tsukune had a big excited smile on his face. "I just figured out how to defeat Ria!"

"Really Tsukune? How?"

"Simple! I'm going to use my strength against her weakness!"

"Huh? What does that mean?"

"I promise to explain later." He gave the still half asleep Moka a quick kiss then bolted for the door. He finally had a course of action and there was no time to waste.

XXX

Tsukune didn't return until the following afternoon and looked very weary.

When Moka and the other girls all asked him where he'd been and what he'd been up to he gave them all a tired smile and promised he would explain it all later.

XXX

Graduation day finally arrived.

Buses packed with family and friends came along with a large number of cars and trucks. They parked and the mass of visitors were directed towards the gym where the ceremony would take place. (Mercifully for everyone Kyouko had failed in her efforts to catch a ride here and attend.)

Among all the vehicles coming through the dimensional tunnel was a single horse drawn carriage with four horses black as night. Inside the cab were Lord Issa Akashiya and his daughters Ria and Kahlua. Kokoa being a second year student at the academy would be meeting them there.

"I must say I am surprised you wanted to attend your sister and future brother's graduation Ria." Lord Akashiya said glancing at his eldest daughter. "Until recently I was under the impression you had no wish to celebrate with them."

"The situation has changed," Ria said brightly. For the last few days she had been in excellent spirits and bursting with energy. "I would not miss this graduation for the world."

"Oh?" A silvery eyebrow rose. "There any particular reason for that?"

Ria crossed her hands on her lap and was the very image of the sweet and innocent daughter. "I beg you my lord to be just a bit more patient. I expect to have an important announcement for you in just a little while."

Issa frowned slightly. He knew that Ria loved to play her games but he was normally not involved in them. She knew better than to try and manipulate him. He did not press her to explain as he was sure to have his answers soon enough.

"Oh!" Kahlua said excitedly and pressed her pace to the carriage window. "Tombstones!"

Issa snorted a laugh at his easily distracted daughter and relaxed as they approached Youkai Academy.

XXX

On the gym floor lines of folding chairs had been set out with place tags set on them. The graduating seniors were led out in green caps and gowns that matched the color of their uniforms. They were set to walk up to the stage in alphabetical order and receive their diploma. Akashiya Moka and Aono Tsukune were separated by four other students. Tsukune waved to her and she gave a wave back.

He looked behind him and managed to pick out Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari who was standing on her chair and waving both arms frantically to be sure he could spot her. Kurumu eagerly blew him a kiss while Mizore blushed and gave a genteel motion of her hand.

Ruby was up on the stage along with the Chairman and other member of the faculty. On either side of the gym the stands were absolutely packed with friends and family. More than a few of them held up banner and signs proclaiming their pride and joy in a particular graduate. Seeing so many happy faces Tsukune felt a momentary pang and wished, in spite of everything, that his mom and dad and even his cousin could be here. He knew it was impossible and had made sure they would not attend; but he couldn't help wishing they could be here to share this moment with him.

He didn't let the sadness linger. He had Moka and the girls to share this moment with; that was enough. More importantly if his plan worked everyone he cared about would be safe and they would get the chance to be happy. Tsukune looked at the stands trying to pick out where Ria might be. He failed to spot her, but that she was here he did not doubt.

He sat in his fold out chair and tried his best to relax. The course his life would take would be decided today.

After what seemed a long delay the Chairman at last approached the podium and spoke.

"To the 20XX graduating class of Youkai Academy I want to say congratulations. Looking out at you I see the faces of survivors. Survivors not only of tests and classes and the wearying grind that is daily school life here but of other more serious trials. Those of you who have made it here to the end are stronger now than you were when you first arrived. All the difficulties you have endured and suffered through have made you what you are now and have prepared you for whatever hardships await you in the future. As you go out into the world never forget what you have learned here. Not just lessons of math and science but the more important lessons of friendship, trust, and perseverance in the face of hardship. Remember what we have taught you about coexistence and about the need to treat all people with respect and an open hand. Never forget that we are all one people and that despite all our differences what we have in common matters much more."

He paused and looked out over them with his eerie glowing eyes.

"Oh, and one more thing; try your best not to show up drunk at work. They hate that."

The students stared back at him in silence.

"That was a joke."

The only sound was that of crickets.

"Ahem, well let's get started shall we? Aartok Mina."

The first girl in the first row got up and walked up to the podium where she received her diploma and a handshake from the Chairman. One by one the seniors were called up.

Moka quietly thanked the Chairman and hurried back to her seat.

Kurumu yelled 'Yahoo!' at the top of her lungs and jumped around.

Mizore somehow managed to pop up from behind the podium and snag her diploma out of the Chairman's hand before he finished calling her name.

Yukari went up the stage with her witch's hat on instead of her cap and accepted her diploma with as much dignity as she could. Ruby gave her a hug before she left the stage.

When Tsukune had been up there the Chairman had shared a few quiet words with him.

"Tsukune, I want you to know that I had great hopes for you and still do."

"Thank you very much Chairman." As Tsukune walked past the Chairman smiled and had just a few more words.

"Please try not to burn the school down."

Tsukune's head snapped around and he was going to ask what that meant but the Chairman was already calling the next person up.

Before long the last student had received his diploma and the seniors were throwing their caps into the air.

_Wow, _Tsukune thought. _I actually survived and made it to graduation._

XXX

With the ceremony over people exited the gym to gather together and celebrate.

All around him students were revealing their true forms and being surrounded and congratulated. Tsukune and the girls made it outside to meet with family.

"Tsukune! Congratulations on your graduation!" Tsukune was having his face buried in a huge pair of heavenly soft breasts. "How about you come to my room tonight and let me caress you with my naked body? I promise to make you happy that you're a man. What do you say darling?"

"MOM!" Kurumu shouted. "Stop that!"

Ageha grinned and continued to try and smother Tsukune with her chest. "What? I'm just giving him a graduation present."

An ice spear sprouted out of her forehead and Ageha went down in a gush of blood.

"Next time get him a gift certificate." Tsurara said dispassionately.

Next to Yukari her mother and father were both congratulating their daughter. Ruby was with them as well.

Moka was standing next to Tsukune hugging him as there was a stir in the nearby crowd.

"What is it?" Moka asked.

"I think your family has come to wish us well." Tsukune said quietly.

Sure enough as the people parted they revealed a small knot of vampire approaching. Lord Akashiya, Ria, Kahlua, and Kokoa were striding toward them. Issa led the way with his daughters remaining one step behind him. As he came up to them he spread open his arms.

"Congratulations on your graduation Moka."

"Thank you father." Moka gladly went up to him to be embraced.

After hugging his daughter for a long moment he faced Tsukune with his arms still open. "Congratulations to you to my son."

"Er, thank you Lord Akashiya." It felt rather awkward but it was a vampire custom so Tsukune embraced his would be father.

"Do I get a hug too brother dear?" Ria asked sweetly and held out her arms.

"No," Tsukune said flatly.

Ria crossed both hands over her heart and pouted as a child might. "Such harsh words brother dear, and all I wanted was to share my warmth with you."

"We've done enough of that I think." Tsukune told her.

"Really?" Ria asked with a tilt of her head and a questioning look in her eye. "Does that mean I'll need to look for warmth somewhere else?"

Before Tsukune could answer Kahlua stepped up to him and held out her arms. "Can I get a hug?"

"Sure." He had no issue embracing Kahlua. Sure she was a little childlike and a lethal assassin, but for this family she was probably the gentlest soul except for Moka.

After hugging him Kahlua ran up to her sister Moka. "Hug?"

Moka happily complied.

Kahlua seemed to enjoy it as she ran up to Yukari asking for a hug and then kept going up to various others like Tsurara and Yukari's parents who weren't even graduates.

Kokoa came up to him and opened up her arms.

Tsukune looked at her suspiciously. "You don't have a dagger up your sleeve or anything do you?"

"Hey! I can be civil if I want to be, even to you. Just don't expect this to become a habit!"

"I understand." He and Kokoa exchanged a very quick hug. She then hurried to give Moka a much longer and more heartfelt embrace.

Kahlua in the meantime had wandered off to start hugging complete strangers.

"Well this has been heartwarming." Ria said in a bright tone. "But now brother dear I think you and I have a little business to discuss."

Tsukune took a deep breath to ready himself. As he did so Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, Ruby, and all their family members gathered around him to lend him their support. He hadn't told any of them what he was planning. They simply felt his need and wanted to stand by him.

"I agree with you Ria, it's time for us to settle some things." He then spoke not to Ria but to her father. "Lord Issa, there are some things I need to share with you. I don't think you will find them pleasant but it's time to put all the cards on the table and reach some decisions."

"Very well son," Issa sounded willing at least. "What is it you wish to tell me?"

Tsukune took one more deep breath and spoke. "I was originally human when Moka gave me her blood. More than that I have immediate family who still are human."

Ria's eyes widened in surprise.

Moka gasped.

Kokoa looked sick.

Everyone else looked surprised to one degree or another. Either at the knowledge Tsukune had once been human or at the possible consequences of telling this to a Vampire Elder.

They were all taken aback, including Ria, when Issa merely shrugged and calmly said. "Yes I know."

"What? You mean Ria already told you?" Tsukune said in obvious shock.

"No, Ria never said a word." The vampire lord sent his eldest daughter a look of obvious disapproval that made her worry. "You really must give me more credit Tsukune. I am the majority shareholder of a multi-national corporation and a being who has lived for more than a thousand years. You don't manage those things by being willfully blind. The moment I accepted you as my son and as a mate for my daughter I of course found out all that I could about you. Including the fact that your relatives are human, that you and Ria were intimate, and that your father has been employed at a high level by Fairy Tale." Issa again cast an eye in Ria's direction. "All of which I learned through my own investigation."

"So you know I was human and that my family still is. Are you… are you going to hurt them?"

Issa shook his head. "You don't know me at all Tsukune. If I were going to make an issue of it I would have already dealt with them. I am not interested in silly games like my daughter is."

"Thank you Lord Issa," knowing his family was at least safe from him was a huge relief to Tsukune.

"Don't be _too _grateful Tsukune. I am not at all happy about this. Under other circumstances I might have taken some rather severe measures. In the end though I decided to overlook it as a favor to you. I have great hopes for you and humans don't live all that long." Issa gave a slight shrug. "In a few centuries we can forget all about this."

"Wait father," Moka now spoke up. "You mean you've known what Ria was doing and you let it happen? Tsukune when did your father get hired by Fairy Tale?"

"Your sister made him a Vice President shortly after the two of you returned here." Issa answered. "As for what Ria was doing why would I interfere? I'd already declared Tsukune worthy of being my son. What possible reason would I have to keep him from being with Ria as well? I was frankly hoping to have him give her a child."

"But Ria blackmailed Tsukune into being with her! She only did it to hurt me and try to steal Tsukune from me!"

"So?" Issa replied coldly. "You are not a little girl anymore Moka. In this world you take what you want. If someone else takes from you and you are too weak to stop them you have no right to complain. Please stop behaving like a child."

Outer Moka's cheeks darkened in embarrassment. Just a moment ago her father had been hugging her and proud. She sometimes forgot that while her father might love her he still expected her to follow vampire morality and beliefs. Complaining that Ria had forced Tsukune to be with her would not be the problem in her father's eyes. The problem was she had not been strong enough to stop Ria. "Yes father."

"Oh, poor sweet sister." Ria teased. "Did you expect father to save you like always?"

"Quiet Ria." Issa said sharply. "I am not pleased with you at keeping secrets from me. Do you think me just another piece to be moved on your chess board?"

"No my lord! Never!" Ria bowed low to him. "I would have told you the truth I merely delayed so that I could…"

"Play your own game." Issa finished for her. "Yes, I know. Your duty is to tell me _everything _that I might find of import, not to pick and choose. When we return home we will discuss your punishment."

"Yes my lord." Ria answered meekly.

"Wait, so does this mean my parents are safe?" Tsukune asked.

"From me they are." Issa replied.

"What about from Ria?"

"That is for the two of you to work out Tsukune." Issa replied.

"Lord Akashiya do you know that Ria has been forcing a sexual relationship on my father?"

Moka and the other girls all gasped, Issa though seemed faintly amused. "I don't usually bother keeping track of who my daughter chooses as a lover. From what I know of humans at your father's age I hope he is duly grateful."

"Ria forced my father into it."

"So?" Issa answered in an almost identical tone to the one he'd used with Moka a moment ago. "Ria can do as she pleases. If you object it falls on you to solve the matter. Do not rely on me to fix all your problems my son."

"I see."

The situation was actually better than Tsukune had expected. He'd been afraid of Lord Akashiay's reaction when he found out the truth. He had never really expected him to rein Ria in. Tsukune was satisfied with knowing Issa would not be a separate threat.

"So, just to be clear, if I am able to deal with Ria you won't interfere with that?"

"Of course not my son."

Tsukune nodded, satisfied, and turned to face Ria.

Despite her impending punishment at her lord father's hands there was still a smirk on her face and an air of satisfaction about her. Clearly she still thought that where he was concerned she had won. Her father knew the truth and would not involve himself. So far as Ria could see that meant she had won.

"Oh me, oh my are you going to try and deal with me now brother dear?"

"That's right." Tsukune said calmly. This was the moment he had been planning for. "Let's have one last battle to decide everything. If you win I will agree to become your mate and never see Moka again."

"Tsukune!" Moka shouted.

He looked back at her calmly. "Please trust in me Moka."

"But how can you…"

"Moka, didn't you say I always found a way?" He gave her a reassuring smile. "Please have faith in me one more time."

Moka looked into his eyes and swallowed all of her objections. "All right Tsukune, I'll believe in you. I love you."

"I love you too Moka-chan."

Ria clapped her hands. "How sweet, but then they say all true love ends in tragedy don't they?"

Tsukune faced her again, calm, certain. "If you win I will become your mate and never see Moka again. If I win I will be with Moka and you will agree to never harm either of us or try and force me to be with you again. Win or lose you swear to never harm any member of my family. Will you agree to this?"

She nodded eagerly. "Certainly brother dear. I admit I am surprised you want to dance with me again after our last little encounter. You certainly do not lack courage. Let me guess, you have spent the last two months feverishly training to learn some new fighting technique that you think will let you defeat me?"

"No," Tsukune replied. "There's a condition to my offer."

"Oh?" Ria sounded interested.

"I know I can't beat you," Tsukune admitted. "But one of my friends can. If you'll let my friend stand in for me I'll agree to accept the outcome whatever it may be."

"You think one of your subordinates can defeat me?" She laughed softly and shook her head. "You disappoint me brother dear."

"I don't have subordinates or tools; I have friends. One of them can beat you. Will you agree to face my friend or are you scared?"

Ria's eyes glanced at the group standing behind him. Moka, Kurumu, a slightly wobbly Ageha, a heavily pregnant Mizore, Tsurara, the pint sized witch, her parents, and Ruby. She turned around and looked at all the monsters in all the little groups that surrounded them.

They were all trash.

There was not a single one of them she could not butcher in less than a minute, and that included Inner Moka. The only ones here who she would acknowledge as stronger would be the Chairman and her father. Kahlua (who was still off giving people hugs) would be a serious threat and would have a fair chance of defeating her.

"Very well brother dear, I accept your terms."

Plink.

She removed her Rosario and was transformed into her true form. Youkai energy poured from her in waves. All around them conversation came to an abrupt halt and all eyes were turned in their direction.

Ria placed her hands on her hips and calmly waited. "Bring your friend forward and we'll begin."

Tsukune nodded. "Please remember Ria that you brought all of this upon yourself." He placed two fingers to his mouth and whistled.

The ground began to shake.

"It's an earthquake! Desu!"

"Not quite." Tsukune replied.

Near where they stood the ground began to erupt as dirt and stone were tossed high into the air. A massive shape larger than any of the nearby buildings rose up out of the ground and spread out its leathery wings. All the students and visitors screamed and fled as fast as their legs or wings would take them.

"Fafnir?" Issa cried out. It was the first time Tsukune had ever heard fear in his voice.

The massive head snapped about on its long neck and stared down at the vampire elder. Long rows of foot long teeth were exposed. _"Hello again Issa. You have no idea how much I've been looking forward to seeing you again. You've gotten fat."_

"You made a friend of a dragon?" Issa called not believing it. "How?"

"I did him a favor and asked for nothing in return." Tsukune answered truthfully. "When I went to see him three days ago and told him he might have a chance to fight your daughter and maybe you he was happy to help."

"_So Tsukune, do I get to fight him again?"_

"No," Tsukune answered. "But you can fight his daughter unless she wants to forfeit."

"_That's a pity."_ His eyes snapped about looking at Ria, Moka, and Kokoa. _"So which one is it?"_

Yukari, Kurumu, Mizore and the rest all immediately pointed at Ria.

Fafnir focused all of his attention on a suddenly nervous looking Ria.

"You tricked me!" Ria said accusingly.

"How? All I said was that you would fight a friend of mine and he's a friend. Anyway, the strong are allowed to just take what they want right?"

Ria glared up at the huge monster.

"If you want to forfeit now would be the time Ria." Tsukune told her.

"Do as he says Ria," her father said quickly. "Even with my sword I could not defeat him. There is no shame in admitting that you have lost."

She knew she was completely outclassed but her pride would never allow her to admit that Tsukune had just outsmarted her. "Never!"

"_I was hoping you'd say that."_

In a flash one massive claw rose and then slammed down on Ria's head.

WHAM!

The earth shook and when Fafnir raised his claw again Ria was lying at the bottom of a twenty foot crater. With just that Ria had been totally beaten with a single blow.

"Tsukune!"

"Yahoo!"

"You were amazing!"

"You are so cool! Desu"

"Master! Tie me up!"

The girls rushed to embrace him.

XXX

Issa stood there and quietly shook his head. "You truly are the mighty vampire Aono."

With two talons of one claw Fafnir picked up the bloody and unconscious Ria.

"Wait! What are you doing with my daughter?" Issa shouted.

"_She is mine now; spoils of battle. You vampires believe in that right? Taking whatever you can? My lair is quite a mess. I think she can be my maid and clean it for me. After that I think she will be a snack."_

"I offer you a ransom! Her weight in gold!"

Hissing laughter and a nod of the snake like head. _"Agreed, but only after she works for a month cleaning my lair. I think I like the idea of having a proud vampire reduced to a slave, especially your daughter."_

Fafnir took his prisoner and disappeared back down into the earth. With that Tsukune was free and he and Moka and his family and friends were safe.

XXX

**A Few Years Later…**

Tsukune was seated at his wedding reception. He and Moka had already been mates for some time but now they had just had a wedding ceremony for his family and other human friends. Moka was surrounded by all her old friends and looked angelic in her white wedding dress.

The time since Youkai had not been perfect and he and Moka had had some problems, but he loved her and was sure they would work everything out.

"Excuse me." A beautiful woman with a magnificent body came up to him.

"Yes?"

"We've never met, my name is Shade and I am Kurumu's aunt. Might I have a dance with the groom?"

Smiling he agreed and went with her to the dance floor to have a single harmless dance.

**THE END**


End file.
